Released
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Lucas has escaped from the Underworld and wants revenge. What better way to get it than by targeting Phoebe's kids, destroying her family in the process?
1. Name Origins and Sibling Rivalry

Released

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 1: Name Origins and Sibling Rivalry**

* * *

"Prue! Paris! We're gonna be late!" Phoebe called, knocking on their bedroom door.

"Yeah, we're coming!" Paris called.

"Late for what? We're just going to the park." Prue answered.

"I'm going downstairs to find your sister's jacket."

"Meet in the entry?" She heard Prue ask.

"Yes, but you better hurry. Your sister's getting impatient." The twins heard their mother's footsteps decrease in volume as she trailed the stairs.

"Yeah, I just bet she is." Paris said, handing the hairbrush to Prue.

"She loves the park."

"We all do. Especially on Saturdays. It's the day Mom doesn't have to worry about getting a call from work." Paris said. "Does my hair look okay?"

Prue turned away from the mirror. "You look great!"

"Not as good as you."

Prue walked over and sat on the bed next to her sister. "What do you mean by that?"

"Everything you do is perfect, Prue. Nothing I do ever is. You have the perfect friends, straight A's, the teacher's pet—"

"HEY!"

"See? That's what I'm talking about. You have everything!" She screamed, pounding her fist into the bed.

"Dad!" Prue yelled. A puff of pink smoke entered the room.

"What's going—"

"YOU HAVE PERFECT EVERYTHING!" Paris screamed. "IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"I'll—go get your mother." Coop said, Hearting out. He loved his daughters to death, but Phoebe was better at dealing with these things than he was.

"Hey, ready to—what's wrong?" Phoebe asked as she pulled Paytin's coat on her.

"They need you. Paris is at it again. Claiming she's not perfect. Nothing she ever does is good—"

"MOM!" Prue screamed.

"Take me up now!"

"Mommy, are we going or not?" Paytin asked.

"Not yet, sweetie, wait here." They disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

They reformed outside the room. Phoebe flung the door open, seeing Paris sitting on top of Prue. "Hey! HEY!" Phoebe ran in and pulled one daughter off the other, wrapping her arms tightly restraining her daughter as she stood up straight and walked over to the bed.

"Ow!" She exclaimed as her daughter thrashed about, knocking her head into Phoebe's jaw.

"Prue, are you all right?" Coop asked, grabbing her by the arms. "Uh, Phoebe, we've got a problem."

"I'm a—ow!—a little busy at the moment—ouch!—in case you haven't noticed!" She said, as she pinned Paris to the bed. Normally, she wouldn't have to resort to such drastic measures, but seeing as her daughter was hardly ever violent in this way, she had to stop her. She pinned her daughter's arms with her hands and her legs with her knees. "Paris Melinda Halliwell, STOP THIS!"

"M—Mommy?" Paris gasped. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't take being second best anymore."

Phoebe, stunned, but glad by her daughter talking again, rolled onto the other side of her. "But you're not second best, baby. I swear." She pulled Paris close to her. She looked around, noticing Coop, Prue, and presumably Paytin as she couldn't hear anything downstairs, had left.

"Yes, I am. Prue has everything and I – I've got nothing."

"Honey, don't say that. You have all you ever want. Me, your dad, your sisters, and aunts and uncles and cousins—we love you just like you are. If you don't like something, change it. But if you're angry, this won't help. Just talk to me, okay?"

"But you'll take her side!" She whined.

"I'll listen to all of you. I can't take sides. I'm your mom." Phoebe said as Paris rested her head on her shoulder.

"Mommy? Why is my name Paris?"

"Because Paris is where your dad took me a long time ago. I loved the city so much I just had to name you that because you reminded me of it."

"Really?" She asked in disbelief.

Phoebe sat up. "Yes, really. Now should we go to the park?" Paris looked at her with s pained expression. "What's wrong? Sweetie, why are you crying?" She asked, pulling Paris into her arms.

"I – I was bad, Mommy."

"Why, what happed?"

"I—I can't. You'll hate me." She cried as she sat in Phoebe's lap.

"No I won't. Just tell me what happened."

"I – I hit her. It was an accident, I promise!" She backed away.

"YOU WHAT?" She asked, shocked. "C—Coop!"

He Hearted in, Prue in his arms with a black eye and a cut lip. "This is what I was trying to tell you."

"Next time, just shout it out." Phoebe said, standing to grab Prue from him. "Baby, what happened?" She asked, sitting beside Paris.

"Phoebe, you're bleeding!" Coop pointed out.

"I am?" She asked. There was no pain, but when she pressed her hand to her mouth, few crimson drops stained her hand. "Oh yeah, I guess. It's okay."

"I'm sorry, Mommy!" Paris apologized.

"I know sweetie. I'm okay. Now, would the two of you like to explain how this started?"

"Paris was pretty mad and when Dad left the room she just lost it. I tried to calm her down…" Prue started.

"But it didn't work." Coop finished.

"No, I'm sorry Prue. I never meant to do this." Paris said, hugging her.

"I know." Prue answered, returning it.

"Auntie Paige, we need you!" Prue called.

Blue orbs formed in the form of their aunt, who was holding their younger sister.

"Fight, huh?" She asked, handing Paytin to Coop and healing Prue's eye and lip.

"Ah, I figured you had her." Phoebe answered.

"Paytin? Well, yeah, honestly Phoebe, if you can't trust your own family with your kids, who can you trust?"

"Yeah, true." Phoebe answered.

"Oohh, you look a little banged up too, Pheebs. Here, let me get that." Paige said as her hand cupped Phoebe's chin as the cut healed.

"Well, I really should get back." Paige said as she hugged her nieces.

"Bye!" She said, disappearing.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Paris?"

"Does this mean I don't get to go with you to the park?"

Phoebe looked to Coop. "Phoebe, you've been so stressed all week and have hardly seen the girls. I think punishment can wait until the beginning of the week, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess. But the start of the week means Monday morning! No phone or TV for the week and come straight home after school, understand?"

"Yeah."

"Mommy, let's go!" Paytin said, excited.

"Okay, we'll go!" Phoebe said as they Hearted to the park…

_Elsewhere somewhere in the Underworld…_

A demon clung to the grate in the pit of Tartarus. He'd been there for over five years and expected no chance of escape, so when he suddenly formed on the cavern floor, he was more than pleased.

"Wh—who are you?" Lucas asked. The familiar see-through box with the Seven Deadly Sins was thrown toward him.

"My name is of no importance to you. Just be grateful for a second chance."

"But the Charmed Ones defeated me! How am I supposed to win?"

"You've seen their lives since then, have you not?" The voice asked. "Hit the Empathic witch the hardest, but never – under and circumstance – use more than one. There are dire consequences."

The voice died away and Lucas found a reflection potion. "Ah, I see now. You will never see me coming and that will be your end."

* * *

**Author's Note**: This will be a 3-shot story. So what do you think so far? Who will get which sin and how?

Please read and review!

**Also, my friend**: That70sshowlova was the one who came up with the idea for this story. Thank you so much, by the way! She also helped develop this story into what it is!

**Next chapter: Chapter 2: Infection of Pure Hearts**

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


	2. Infection of Pure Hearts

Released

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 2: Infection of Pure Hearts**

Phoebe smiled as her two oldest daughters rushed to the two available swings on the playground, while Paytin dropped to her knees in the gravel to play. She and Coop walked a little farther and sat in the shade.

Phoebe bit her lip. She never thought she'd have to have this discussion. "Coop, what if she gets worse? What if she gets so mad she accidentally pushes her down the stairs or in front of—" Coop kissed her, cutting of her sentence.

"She won't. She loves her us, all of her family. If it comes to it, there's therapy and—"

"NO!" Phoebe pulled away, walking ahead of him. "Don't you DARE say that word! I will not do that, never, ever I – I…" Her voice broke.

"Phoebe, honey, it was only a suggestion. I'm sure we won't have to resort to that. Please?"

"I'm going for a walk." She said, in an irritated tone as she turned to him.

"Phoebe, please. Don't walk away – not from this. We have to deal with this! Phoebe…" Coop pleaded as she walked away.

"Daddy, where are you going? Daddy, don't go!" Paytin whined.

"Stay with your sisters, sweetie. I'll be back." Coop said, running after his wife.

"Where he going?" Paytin asked with watery puppy eyes.

"Oh no. She's about to break." Paris commented, noticing the squeak in her sister's voice.

"Run!" Prue yelled as they ran to her. "Hey, it's okay." She said picking up her youngest sister.

"We're here. Daddy's just gone to get Mommy. He'll be back soon." Paris cooed rubbing her sister's back.

"But where he go?" The five-year-old asked as Paris wiped her eyes.

She looked to Prue, unsure of what to do. When their mom was away, their dad usually stayed sitting where he was for a sense of security to all his daughters and vice versa, but now they had both disappeared down the walk into the small grove. They had no idea why their mom had reacted so strongly, but thought it best to stay put.

"Hey, how 'bout we play a game to see who can see the top of those trees," she pointed to the trees directly across from the swings, "from their swing first?" Prue explained quickly, fearful of her sister's piecing wail. It wasn't just that her eardrums would hurt either. When their sister got upset, her powers were phenomenal. Before she could even speak, Paytin could tell their mom what was wrong, which their mom called intuition, but Great Grams called Advanced Telepathy.

"What do you think? Wanna go play?" Paris asked, hopeful.

Her bangs fell into her eyes as she nodded. "Paris, you help?" She asked, grabbing her fingers.

"Mhm. Come on, let's go!" Paris ran over with her sisters following.

With Phoebe

"Phoebe, will you just slow down?" Coop asked as he ran after her. He knew she was upset, but they had to get back. He caught up to her, grabbing her wrist. "Phoebe!"

"Look, I just…I can't deal with this – not now." She'd stopped trying to run after he took her wrist. "Everything was perfect for a while, all three girls got along, and no demons to fight, but now…" She looked up at him with hesitation.

"Now what?" He asked as a gentle breeze began to blow, and strands of her hair were blown into her face. "Do you feel something?"

She wrapped her arms around him, laying her head against his chest. "Yes, but I'd hoped it would just go away, but with Paris's rage this morning… I just feel like something's coming." Coop noticed a bench a few feet away, but he also noticed people were approaching, so he did the gentlemanly approach. "Coop, wh—what are you doing?" She asked, laughing slightly as he lifted her off the ground.

"Mommy, Mommy," Phoebe turned her head, seeing a young girl of about four or five with blond hair and green eyes. "Look Mommy! He carry her like Daddy carry you!" Phoebe laughed and Coop cracked a smile as her parents joined her.

"Yes, sweetie, he is." Her mother told her.

"She looks tired." Her father commented.

"Yeah, I am a little." Phoebe answered as he carried her over and sat down with her in his arms.

"Take care." The woman commented.

"We will." Coop said and they chased after their daughter, out of sight. He kissed her cheek.  
"I couldn't Heart over here with them watching."

"True, so you opted for chivalrous option? I love it!"

* * *

Lucas sat behind the tree next to the bench the two were seated on. The only thing to be decided now was which sin to infect each with. He knew lust would work with the witch, but what for her husband, the Cupid?

Greed, gluttony or sloth?

He had been watching the family from his punishment in Tartarus, mainly the children and he was sure of which sins to infect them with. The family had so much love he could almost gag.

Slowly, Lucas opened the box, pulled out Lust and blew a breath. It landed on Phoebe's shoulder, absorbing instantly.

* * *

"Yes, I figured I had to. I know you're upset and –" He pushed her hair out of her face. "I should try to fig—ure it out wi—Phoebe, what's going on?" He asked stunned as she kissed him with more vigor than necessary, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Paige," Phoebe called.

"Yes," Paige asked, walking out from behind a nearby tree.

"You can watch the—"

"Phoebe," Coop interjected. "There's no reason for—"

"Oh nonsense. She's here now, so there's no reason for us to be."

"What's wrong with her, Coop?" Paige asked. "Her eyes look dazed, like she's not even here."

* * *

Lucas grabbed Sloth, blowing a breath.

* * *

"I don't know, but I think I should take her home." Coop said, standing.

"But wait, what about—" they disappeared, "the girls." Paige sighed. Well, they couldn't be too far away. She started walking.

With the girls

"Higher," Paytin yelled.

"Okay, hang on." Paris instructed as she shoved, sending her little sister way over the tree line.

"Yay!" She squealed, clapping.

"No!" Prue screamed. "Don't let go!"

"Wha—" her question was cut off as she flew across the park.

"Paytin!" Both girls screamed. Prue jumped off, landing on her feet.

"Prue, where is she?" Paris asked, frantic. "I – I can't s – see her."

"I – I'm not sure, b – but it'll – she'll…" For the first time, in a very long time, Prue was at a loss for words. They were used to demons shimmering in, fireballs flying toward them, not this.

Prue looked around. She would call for Aunt Paige, but there were people around.

"Aunt Pa—" Paris started, but Prue covered her mouth.

"Are you crazy? If she comes here like that it'll give—" Prue said, but she stopped when she saw her sister's tears. "Okay," she sighed. "Auntie Paige!"

Nothing.

"AUNTIE PAIGE!" Paris screamed. "We need you!"

"Girls!" Paige yelled, running into view. "What's wrong? Where's your sister?"

"Over in the trees…" Prue stammered.

"Wh—what?" Paige asked.

"W—we were swinging and she went really high and—" Prue started.

"And?" She questioned.

"She let go. Prue said not to, but—"

Paige sighed. Like mother, like daughter and something was wrong with everything.

"We'll find her. Don't worry." Paige said.

"Wait my backpack!" Paris said, walking back over to grab it. As soon as she picked it up, she fell forward. "Ow!"

"Are you all right?" Paige called.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened…"

Prue walked over, grabbing her jacket. "You know, I'm not feeling too great either. I—" She said as she stumbled.

"Girls! Focus, it'll be okay." Paige said, walking over to help them up. "The heat's probably getting to you."

"I'm the oldest. I'll go first." Prue said, running into the trees.

"You're not getting there before me!" Paris yelled, taking her to the ground.

"ENOUGH!" Their aunt yelled, standing over them. "We are going to find your sister, and then I'm taking you to go see Piper." As the twins wouldn't listen, she picked one up under each arm. They then ceased struggling.

"I'm the oldest, the best. Put me down!" Prue yelled. Paige tightened her grip and continued to walk.

"Auntie Paige," Paris whined.

"Oh no, don't start with me. You're lucky we've got more important people to think of right now otherwise I—"

"Aunt Paige, her jacket!" Prue yelled. "Part of its hanging right there!" She squirmed until she was dropped to the ground.

"Paytin!" Paige yelled, sitting Paris on the ground and following Prue through the trees.

"Paytin! Where are you? Come on, say something!" Prue yelled. She kept running until a red shoe came into view. "There yo—" She began, but upon getting a better look… "AUNT PAIGE!"

"Right behind you!" She yelled, a few feet back. "What's – oh my God! Stay here." She exclaimed, horrified by her niece's appearance. Her arm was twisted the opposite direction, while she laid on her other arm. She could see a bone that– well, she basically knew she turned green.

"Girls, go to Aunt Piper's." She ordered. "No one's around. Take the fast route"

"But," Prue protested.

"NOW!" She screamed. Both girls jumped, but held hands Hearting out. "Oh, my God! Paytin, can you hear me, sweetie?" She asked, gently lifting her into her arms.

"Mommy—" She whimpered, tears in torrents. "It hurts!"

"Shh, I know it does. It's gonna be okay." She said brushing her hair off her dirt-stained face. "Can you open your eyes?"

Slowly, one eye opened. "Auntie Paige?" She whispered.

"Yes, sweetie. That's it." She knew her tears were showing, but didn't care.

"Where's Mommy? Daddy?"

"I'll find them, okay? But first we need to get you better." She said holding her close as she stood up, Orbing out…

* * *

**Author's Note**: This was a 3-shot story, but it may be four or so. I'll know by the end of the next chapter.

So what do you think? Will they figure out what's happening to everyone before it's too late? And what of Phoebe and Coop? What will happen to Paytin? Will she be able to be healed? What will everyone's reaction be?

Please read and review!

Personal **thanks **to: That70sshowlova, charmed-darkangel, MarenaDancer123 for their kind **reviews**!**  
**

**Next chapter: ****Chapter 3: Family Issues Deal a Fair Game**

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


	3. Family Issues Deal a Fair Game

Released

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 3: Family Issues Deal a Fair Game**

Attic of the Halliwell Manor

Paige reformed, looking down at the whimpering, terrified child who, she would like to think, had fallen asleep in her arms although passed out from pain was more likely to fit. She flinched in Paige's arms as Paige walked over to the couch, but remained standing.

Paige's entire body trembled at the sight – the pain she must've felt before passing out! She thought for a moment before calling. "Leo!"

"Yeah, Paige what is it? I've got—" his mouth dropped open as she spun around with the child in her arms. "Wh – what happened? Where are—"

"Her parents?" Paige asked, somewhat sarcastically. "Oh, I don't know. Probably at home with their bedroom door locked. At least, that was the sense I got from Phoebe when she called me to the park to 'watch the kids.'"

"They didn't care she was hurt? That doesn't sound—"

"They probably didn't know, but that's on **my** agenda after we get her feeling better." Paige answered, adding, "Boy, is she gonna hear it from me," under her breath.

"Paige, I don't think I can. It's not demon-related, or a simple scrape…"

"Wh – what? Wyatt and Chris have had—"

"Bruises, scars, burns – not broken bones. We can't treat her, not here."

"But wait, you were a medic, right? Can't you do something, like immobilizers for her arms and legs?"

"I can do some, but I'm not a trained professional. In reality she needs to be in the hospital, Paige."

"I know that, but before she is, we need to figure out—"

"What is wrong with you two?" Came Piper's voice from downstairs.

"Not just them." Paige corrected.

"Piper!" Paige yelled, walking to the doorframe with her injured niece still in her arms.

"What?" She yelled back.

"We need you up here! It's an emergency!"

"I'm kinda busy! Can't you and Leo handle it?"

"Chris! Wyatt!" Leo called.

"Hey," Wyatt answered, wiping dirt off his face. Paige turned into the attic, leaning against the frame. "Whoa! What happened?"

"Yeah, she looks horrible." Chris said, forming beside Wyatt.

"It was a playground accident from what I was told." Paige answered.

"You need to go downstairs and keep your cousins – for lack of a better term – from killing each other." Leo said.

"It can't be that—" Wyatt said as he heard a crash downstairs and a scream from Piper. "Okay, maybe it can be, but why would they do that?"

"We don't know. That's why we need Piper up here with us so we can pull Phoebe off—" her nephews raised eyebrows. "Never mind. Just go down there and help."

"Right." Chris said as they Orbed downstairs.

"Paige, sit down with her. If her injuries as bad as I think they are, she should be lying flat." Leo said Orbing out.

"Mommy…"

"I know, sweetie. I'll go find her as soon as—" She was cut off by Piper's gasp upon entering the attic.

"What in the hell?" She dropped to her knees in front of them.

"Something's wrong with them, Piper. Prue, Paris, Phoebe and Coop." Paige answered, looking her in the eye.

"Why do you say that?"

Paige then explained everything that happened from when she arrived at the park to when she left.

"It sounds like Phoebe might've just been herself, but she'd never leave the girls like that." Piper answered.

"Yeah, she would've brought them here or my place. And Coop cared, at first, then Phoebe convinced him to leave with her."

"Don't you mean enticed? If you say she was acting that way maybe he felt it too."

"I don't know about that, but if Phoebe knew what happened – what Paytin's condition was now – she never would've left."

"True. And the twins are acting—"

"Like sisters?" Paige asked.

"Yes, but it's more than that. Prue's acting just like _our_ Prue. She'd never back down or admit when she was defeated. Paris has anger issues, always has, but still it's odd for her to be this violent." Piper walked over to the Book of Shadows as Leo Orbed in with medical supplies.

"Okay, Paige, lay her on the floor." He instructed. As Paige went to follow him, Paytin started thrashing and screaming for Phoebe.

"Shh, it's okay, sweetie. Don't fight. It'll be okay." Paige tried to calm her, but nothing worked. She looked to Piper.

Piper walked over. "She needs Phoebe. Leo, don't do anything until we get back." He nodded as they Orbed out.

With Phoebe

"I was right." Paige gloated as they formed on the second floor inside the two-story house.

Piper glared at her. "Paige, this isn't the time for that! She's dying!"

"Yeah, I know, but—"

"Shh, we're here to grab Phoebe and leave, that's it. Though I don't think I'll like when I'm about to see." Piper said, gathering everything she had and knocking on the door.

Paige cracked a smile.

"Hey, Prue was the one storming in on this stuff when we were younger, not me. It's not easy!"

"Too true." Paige answered as she knocked louder.

"Phoebe, we need you! Come out right now!" Piper yelled.

"Two minutes!"

"Phoebe, your daughter may not have two minutes! Get out here NOW!" Piper screamed.

Five minutes passed and no one stepped out.

Paige looked at Piper grimly. "Do you want me to go in and—"

BOOM! The door burst open. "I guess that's one way." Paige answered.

"WHAT PART OF YOUR DAUGHTER IS DYING DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Piper screamed, grabbing Phoebe by her nightgown.

"I – I was getting to opening the door." Phoebe claimed. Piper could see her eyes were clouded over. Lust.

"Oh crap. Paige, I know what's wrong!" Piper answered.

"And? Mind filling me in?"

"Get dressed, now! Both of you! Maybe seeing your daughter's bruised and broken body will knock this out of you."

"Wh – what? Piper, what happened? What's wrong?" Phoebe asked, suddenly coming out of her haze.

Paige pointed one hand at Phoebe, the other at Coop, Glamouring them into clothes. "Paytin was in a playground accident. You've got to come now."

"W – will she be okay?" Phoebe asked as Coop Hearted to her side.

Paige bit her lip. "Paige, tell me! Tell me right now!"

"L – Leo said he can't heal her. She needs to—" she swallowed the lump in her throat, "She needs to go to the hospital, but we need to figure out what's wrong here and get that cleared up first."

"No, she needs to be there first." Phoebe said, as her tears flowed.

"We can't use magic to figure out what's wrong at the hospital, Phoebe." Piper answered. "And once she's there, you're not going to want to leave her side." She grabbed Phoebe's opposite arm.

"Do you know what's going on?" Paige asked.

"Yes, but not now. Now we need to get Phoebe back to the house to calm her down so Leo can stabilize her injuries long enough so we can get this taken care of." Piper answered.

"Piper, wh – when I see her…" Phoebe tried to ask.

"Close your eyes, Phoebe. You won't like what you see."

Attic of the Halliwell Manor

They appeared in seconds. Paytin had stopped screaming and lay motionless on the floor. Piper and Paige were the first ones to turn around and face the disaster as they'd appeared facing the opposite direction.

Phoebe collapsed, now being able to sense the pain her daughter was in. Coop dropped beside her. Every bone in her body ached as she rested her head on Coop's shoulder. She wanted to see her, but, at the same time, she would rather fight demons than see her little girl in this shape.

"If I'm right, all it's going to take for the girls to return to normal is to admit one's no better than the other and the other can be a little…testy of her powers, but for the two of you—" Piper pointed to Coop and Phoebe. "I hope this shocks it out of you."

Coop was the first to turn his head, but Leo blocked her from view. He was somewhat grateful as he turned around with his wife in his arms. He knew that once he saw her, Phoebe would be forced to look as well from the state he would, undoubtedly, be in.

Strangely, the feeling of doing nothing had dissipated when Phoebe had dropped to the ground. He didn't know what it had been, but maybe Piper was right about his daughter's condition 'shocking it out of him'.

**Except** he hadn't seen her yet. The main indication his daughter was hurt was Phoebe's rigid form. Part of him wanted to take her away from this, but he knew there was no way he could do that whether the person was their five-year-old daughter or not. Phoebe wrapped her arms around his neck, looking him in the eye. This was nothing like fighting a demon or winning a game.

"Phoebe," Leo said, standing and walking over to them. "She's not fighting anymore, so you two can go –"

"NO!" She hadn't meant to yell, but with the pain they were in the word just wouldn't come out any other way. "No, Leo we – we'll st – stay." She said, trying to gather some composure. "Piper?"

"Yes Phoebe?" She asked. Leo walked back over to his niece. Piper came and sat beside her, taking her hand which rested on the worn floor.

"It – it's bad, isn't it?"

"You know me, Phoebe. Would I be crying if it wasn't?" She asked, wiping her eyes with her free hand.

"Piper!" Paige yelled from downstairs. "It – ow! – it's gotten worse!"

"Leo, can you –" Piper started.

"Already there." He answered, disappearing.

Coop looked down, afraid to look ahead of him. Phoebe's pain was never something he could ignore – it tugged as his heart and ripped his soul, but this—this was so much worse. She couldn't realize it now, or maybe she could, but hadn't come to grips with it yet, if they had stayed where they were it wouldn't have happened.

"Coop," Phoebe asked, her eyes glossy with unshed tears. "Can you help me stand, please?"

Without a word, he stood with her in his grasp. She looked to Piper. "Please, don't let go." Her voice was shaky.

"Of course."

Phoebe took a step away from Coop, but upon her eyes resting on her daughter's bruised, mangled form, dropped to her knees.

"Phoebe!" They chorused, grabbing her shoulders.

"Let go of me!" She yelled shrugging them off her. Her eyes traveled to her hand that her older sister held tightly, but it was shaking.

"P – Piper, what've I done?" She said as a black abyss overtook her being…

* * *

**Author's Note**: This story will be at least six to seven chapters, but no more than ten.

So what do you think? What will happen next?

Please read and review!

Personal **thanks **to: That70sshowlova, charmed-darkangel, MarenaDancer123 for their kind **reviews**!**  
**

**Next chapter: ****Chapter 4: Nothing in Vain  
**

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


	4. Nothing in Vain

Released

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 4: Nothing in Vain**

"Phoebe! Phoebe!" Piper called, shaking her gently. "It's no use. She's out cold."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know, but I think its best not to move her now." Piper said, resting Phoebe's head in her lap.

"If she's out, how are the twins going to overcome this?"

"I'm not sure, but hopefully she will when she wakes up."

"P – Piper," a voice called. She looked toward the doorframe, seeing Paige who was bruised and bloodied.

"Paige? What the hell?"

"Th – they've definitely gotten worse. And – and now Prue – she's fighting back. The boys can only do so much. If we don't do something soon, we may as well say goodbye to the Next Generation." Paige took a step, but faltered. Before she collided with the ground, she Orbed over next to Piper and an unconscious Phoebe. "What happened?"

"Passed out from secondary pain, I assume." Piper answered.

"Wait, th – they're not really gonna kill…are they?" Coop asked, frightened.

"No, they're not that brutal…yet." Paige said with concern. "A couple years ago, three other sisters got a hold of our powers…"

"W – Wait, how? Aren't they fused, well somewhat, within your bodies?"

"Yes, but there was a spell that took them from us and – that's not the point." Paige said.

"The point is that when they started a my-power-is-better-than-your-power fight, the Power of Three broke. That's how we got our powers back." Piper concluded.

"Along with a certain spell." Paige added.

"Okay, but the three of you have them now, so what does that have to do with _our_ daughters?"

"You haven't told him?" Paige asked. "I thought you would have by now."

"Told me what?" Coop asked.

Piper hesitated, not sure how to say it. Yes, Phoebe had three daughters. She was supposed to, but after, they found out… She took a deep breath. "Coop, I assume Phoebe hasn't told you this yet, but your three daughters are the Next Generation of Charmed Ones."

As soon as the words spilled from her mouth, a thousand questions formed in his head: _Is it true? They can't be the Next Generation, can they? Why hasn't Phoebe told me? Do the girls know?_

"She didn't want to scare you, Coop." Piper said. "She loves them like we do and we've already had so much happen to us."

"We just want to shelter them from this. We know it won't work forever, but as long as they don't—"

"That doesn't matter, Paige! She still should have told me, at least!" He shouted.

"Look, yes you're scared. We all are for everyone's safety in this family, but we can't deny it anymore." Piper answered.

"And now with Paytin so injured, there's no time to discuss anything." Paige answered. "Leo!"

"I know," he said Orbing in with bandages.

"Do I need to hold her up?" Coop asked, walking over to his daughter's limp, bruised body.

"Yes, it'll help, but I'll bandage her arms first." Leo said.

"Mommy!" She cried as soon as her limbs were moved.

"Sshh, baby it's okay." Coop tried to calm her down, but all she did was begin to thrash again.

"That's it." Piper said, resting Phoebe in Paige's arms. "There's no other way to do this. I have a feeling that if she keeps moving like that, something's going to be permanent. Coop, I'm going to make a temporary paralysis potion and a sleeping potion."

He nodded in agreement. "Go. She needs something because as long as Phoebe's out, she's not going to – ow! – respond." She just hit him in the eye.

"Lay her back down and go to Phoebe. She'll probably fall back asleep." Leo said.

"Here, I'm going to go help either the boys or Piper." Paige said, handing Phoebe to Coop. _Jingle._ "Scratch that."

"Go Paige." Leo said. "I'll go downstairs."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." She said Orbing out.

Coop looked to Leo, a worried expression in his eyes. "Leo, if Piper's right and Phoebe and I were infected by two of the _Seven_ _Deadly_ _Sins_, does that mean the girls were as well?"

"Yes, though we won't be sure what until we can actually sit them down."

"If it's even possible." Coop said.

"Yes that too, but Phoebe needs to be conscious for me to help Paytin and everything else, so all we can do now is wait." Leo said Orbing downstairs.

"Love you've got to wake up. _Our_ entire _world_ is at stake. Paytin's unconscious from pain, the twins are fighting. We need you. _I need you_." Coop said bringing her to his chest. "I can't do this alone, please Phoebe."_

* * *

'I can't do this alone, please Phoebe.'_

_"You're not alone. I – I just need to think." Phoebe said in her thoughts as her body began to respond to her movements. She sat up, rubbing her temples. She looked around. Everything was pure white. Everywhere she looked seemed to stretch for eternity._

_"Where am I?" She asked aloud expecting no response, so naturally the sound of someone startled her._

_"Where do you think you are?" The voice responded._

_She had tears in her eyes now. The voice was one she would never forget despite the years it had been since her death. "The one place I don't want to be."_

_"You need to wake up, Phoebe." Prue said, walking up behind her. "They need you."_

_She jumped and spun around. "P–Prue? Is that really you? No joke?"_

_"Yes, Pheebs. It's me." She said hugging her._

_"You're warm. Does this mean, you—you're alive?"_

_"No, honey, I'm not. I just thought you'd like a warm body to hug instead of an ice-cold one." She said as she stepped away. "But like I said, you need to go back."_

_"Why? Everyone's better off without me. Especially the g—" her cheek burned as Prue slapped her._

_"Phoebe Halliwell, don't **EVER** say that! Your daughters need you, Coop needs you, Piper and Paige need you."_

_"Prue, look at what happened while I ran off in the park! How am I a good mother? TELL ME!"_

_"You haven't even looked at her since you've been in the house."_

_"I don't have to! I feel it! Right now, she's out from the pain just like I am. Piper's going to make a couple potions for her and—"_

_"Phoebe, she wouldn't need them if you were there holding her!"_

_"If I had been there and not run off, she wouldn't be in this predicament!" Phoebe yelled._

_"Phoebe, you made one mistake—"_

_"Yeah, one that could've cost her life! I'm not going to do that again, I can't!"_

_Prue grabbed her by the shoulders. "We all love you. Your daughters love you too. And right now, one of them is in pure agony because you're not there to hold her and tell her everything will be all right!"_

_"Leo can't heal her…"_

_"Yes, but he said he could prevent it from getting worse, didn't he, Phoebe? He tried when you weren't there and she thrashed—both times, but there was one name, one person she screamed at the top of her lungs for, do you know who it was, Phoebe?"_

_By now she was shaking and crying bullets, realizing that she hadn't been wrong, just scared and there was nothing wrong with that. She nodded. "Mommy."_

_"That's right. She even asked for you when Paige found her in the trees. No matter how painful it will be you know you have to go back. You need to help her."_

_"I – I was just so upset by the fact that Paris might have to be on those – it scared me, Prue. I don't want her on anything."_

_"I know, honey, but talk to her, everyone, not just me. If she does have to be on me—" the look in Phoebe's eyes made her reword. "on those, it wouldn't be the end of the world."_

_"Yeah. I'm just hurting, though since my pain is mainly secondary, I can't imagine…"_

_"Don't imagine, Phoebe. Go back. Help her so she can get to where she needs to be when this is done."_

_Phoebe wrapped her arms around Prue, frightened to let go. "I don't wanna lose you again!"_

_"You won't. I'll be here. Love you Pheebs!" Prue said as she disappeared…

* * *

_"Love you Prue." Phoebe said as she eyes opened.

"Phoebe?" Coop asked. "Are you—" he was cut off as she held him tight.

"No, but I'm better than I was." She said as she stood, walking over and dropping beside Paytin. "Baby, I'm sorry. Mommy's scared too," Phoebe said cradling her in her arms as she continued, "but I'm here now and everything will be okay."

"Leo!" Coop called.

"Yes Coop?" Leo asked forming beside him as he pointed to his wife and daughter. "Oh Phoebe! Are you feeling better?"

"A little yes. Can you please bandage her up?"

"Absolutely."

Phoebe held her arm out straight as Leo bandaged her up. The same for her legs. Paytin didn't whimper or squirm at all. Like, even though she was unconscious, she could sense Phoebe's presence, but that didn't surprise her at all.

"There. All done." Leo said as he stood.

"Leo, we have to find him, don't we?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, but I—"

"DAD!" Wyatt yelled.

"Stay here." Leo ordered.

"What? You're crazy! They need me!" Phoebe answered.

"Leo!" He heard Piper call.

He sighed. "Yes, but so does she."

"LEO!" Piper yelled again.

"Go!" Phoebe said and he left in a flurry of orbs.

Phoebe looked down at her unconscious little girl. She was breathing more evenly since her wounds had been stabilized. Her body looked feeble, frail, as she knew she would be.

"Phoebe, you should go to your sisters." Coop said.

"I know, but I don't want to leave her up here…not like this." Phoebe said as Paytin began to cry.

"What's the matter?" Coop asked.

"Hurts!"

"Where?" Phoebe asked as she stood.

"Mommy!"

"I'm right here. Don't worry." She said as Coop stood behind her.

"Let's go." He said as they Hearted out and reformed downstairs, but nothing could've prepared them for the sight they saw…

* * *

**Author's Note**: This story will be at least six to seven chapters, but no more than ten.

So what do you think? What will happen next?

Please read and review!

Personal **thanks **to: That70sshowlova, charmed-darkangel, xxLooneyLovegoodxx for their kind **reviews**!**  
****  
Next chapter: ****Chapter 5: Touch of Fate  
**  
Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


	5. Fate's Touch

Released

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 5: Fate's Touch**

"Phoebe, look out!" Piper yelled as an energy ball flew in her direction. She held an unconscious Paige In her protective grasp.

"No!" Coop yelled as he grabbed Phoebe around the back and spun around causing the energy ball hit him in the back.

"Coop!" Phoebe yelled.

"D – don't be worried. I – I'm okay." He insisted through gritted teeth.

Phoebe looked around, seeing scorch marks on the walls and carpet. Wyatt had his shield up with Chris second in command.

"Mommy!" Paris yelled, running over to her, out of Wyatt's shield. "We—"

"GET BACK BEHIND WYATT, NOW!" Phoebe yelled. "Prue, stay put."

"But Mom—" Paris protested. Phoebe was about to argue, but Prue ran out and grabbed her wrist and pulled her sister back over to their cousin's shield with her.

Prue held her face in her hands. "When Mom says to get back here, you get back here."

"You can't tell me—"

"Shut up!" Chris yelled. "We have no time for this! Go to the back against the wall." The girls jumped, but did as they were told.

"Well, we meet again, witch." His voice made her turn around, stepping out of Coop's embrace.

"Who are you? Have I seen you before?" Phoebe asked as Paytin squirmed unconsciously in her arms.

"You should!" He said, hurling an energy ball in her direction. She levitated and it missed her hitting and creating a hole in the banister.

"Coop," she said still above him. "Heart over behind Wyatt. I'll be fine." He was about to protest, but she looked more serious than ever, so he complied as she lowered herself to the floor.

"Oh, what's the matter? Memory gotten fuzzy without your precious sister here to steer you in the right direction?" He mocked.

"My sister? Prue?"

"Honey, you were infected with Lust." Piper said as Phoebe looked at her. He hurled an energy ball at her. Piper shielded Paige and braced for impact, but felt herself disappear and reappear in the same spot. She looked to her left and saw her youngest son. He nodded, then reformed behind his brother.

"That's why you were so out of focus when Paige and I came to get you." Piper finished. "Think. Think hard."

"He does look familiar – wait, Lust? That's one of the – oh crap! What the hell are you doing alive?"

"I was given a second chance." Lucas said walking up to her. Automatically, she took two steps back. "What's wrong? Don't you want your littlest one to join the fun?" He mocked as she levitated, but he caught her foot throwing her against the wall.

"Phoebe!" Coop yelled.

Phoebe stood, her body aching and head pounding with her grip on Paytin stronger than ever. She was about to lay Paytin down, but decided against it and as long as Phoebe held her she was basically silent.

"You. You're the reason my kids nearly destroyed each other?" She said enraged as she transferred her daughter to her left should so she had a free hand.

"It's a gift." Lucas said smugly, readying another energy ball. Instead of running, Phoebe ran into it.

"Hold on tight, baby. Mommy needs both hands." She whispered. She knew she heard her somewhere as a small arm rested around her neck.

She turned to the side, so it grazed her right shoulder. Her new power let her use the enemy's power against them. As another was formed she stopped, breathing deeply she gathered everything she had and a yellow light formed around her wrist.

"Oh what's this?" Lucas said. "Some magic trick?"

_You'll think trick when I'm done with you. I'll show you how pissed I can get when my family is involved._ She thought as the light formed a whip and white light formed in her other hand. She fed the white light to the whip and aimed at Lucas.

She walked closer and flung it at him, catching him around the throat. He clawed at the line, but it wouldn't budge.

"Prue, Paris, come over here!" Phoebe called.

"But you said—" Paris started.

"Go now." Coop ordered. They Hearted over to them.

"Phoebe now might not be the best time."

"Piper, if I don't do this now it's gonna drag out forever. And I don't know how long she'll sleep."

"True."

"Now what's the fighting about?"

"She's saying she better than me!" Paris said.

"I am. I'm older!"

"Chris, come get Paige." Piper walked over. "Just because you're older, it doesn't give you the right to be mean to your sisters. Look at your mom and me. I'm older than her, but I'm not mean to her."

Phoebe gave her a 'yeah right' look.

"Sisters aren't replaceable." They looked up to see Paige. "No matter who comes into your life, you'll always miss them."

"You would know that better than anyone." Phoebe said.

"Replace this." Lucas said, out of breath as he formed another energy ball and threw it directly into Piper's chest. She threw her hand up, freezing it. "Hey—"

"This isn't helping." Paige commented.

"I agree." Piper froze Lucas. "There, that's much better."

"Girls, does it really matter who's older? You're both big sisters." Coop said forming behind them.

"No, but my powers, they're not like Auntie Piper's." Paris said disheartened. "I can't do anything."

"They'll develop. It'll be okay." Prue told her. "And until they do, I'll have your back."

"Promise?"

"Yeah." Prue said as she hugged her. Two lights left their forms.

"Okay, wait a second." Paige interrupted. "If no lights left your bodies, you're still infected, right?"

"Well…" Phoebe said, releasing the whip and bringing Paytin to her opposite shoulder.

"Their sin was rooted to something and I bet that's how yours is too." Piper said.

Prue walked up beside her mom. "What?" Phoebe asked as she held out her arms. "Oh." She realized and handed Paytin to her.

"Girls, go in the kitchen and take your sister with you. Wyatt and Chris will get the cookie for you." Piper said looking to Wyatt, who nodded taking his shield down.

"Yay!" The oldest girls yelled together and ran off into the kitchen.

"Piper, why'd you do that?" Phoebe asked.

Piper looked to Paige. "Mhm, I'll bet that's exactly what it is for her." Paige answered.

"Okay, can someone fill us in?" Coop asked standing beside Phoebe.

The oldest and youngest looked to be debating who should ask what. "Okay fine." Piper said, defeated. "Phoebe, with the girls how's your life?"

"Great. Wh – why do you ask?"

"No Phoebe," Paige answered. "Your love life."

"Great as always. You know why are we having this conversation?"

"Great huh?" Piper mocked. "I find that hard to believe."

"Why?"

"Between demons, magical powers, and three daughters, you two have a perfect love life?" Paige asked.

"I – I never said perfect."

"But it should be, Phoebe." Coop said. "I know you so well."

"It's just with the girls its—"

"Wow, you're actually blushing?" Piper said. "You know, if you made arrangements with either of us in advance, we could watch them."

"Yeah, the flame you two have will never go out." Paige said. "We understand that, but—"

"Sometimes it's just nice to get away from all the madness of our lives." Piper finished.

"How did you know?"

"Oh come on, Pheebs! Three kids, complete frustration, barely a minute alone?" Piper answered. "But seriously, I've felt it too. Kids'll wear you out, but that doesn't mean you love'em less."

"Yeah, you've just gotta work around that. Something I'll have to remember…" Paige said.

"You guys'd do that?" Phoebe asked. A light left her.

"Phoebe, they're your sisters. Sisters who, might I add, have died for you on more than one occasion."

"Yeah, but you can't get rid of us!" Piper said.

"'Cause we just keep coming back!" Paige added hanging on Piper's shoulder.

"Mom!" Wyatt shouted.

Piper ran in. "Um, Phoebe?" She said sticking her head out of the kitchen. "She's thrashing again."

She sighed. "Bring her to me." Piper nodded.

Piper struggled to walk out with her niece flailing and crying.

"Mommy!"

"Sshhh, Baby I'm right here." Phoebe cooed taking her in her arms.

"We need to go." Coop said.

"I agree, but what about him?" Paige asked. Leo formed in behind her.

"I've got him. The Elders have a special spot for him." He said as he placed his hand on Lucas's shoulder, Orbing out.

"What about girls?" Piper asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Wyatt. Chris." They turned around. "Can you watch Prue and Paris for a bit?"

"Sure." Wyatt answered.

"What for, Aunt Phoebe?" Chris asked.

"We need to take Paytin somewhere." She mouthed the word _'hospital'_ knowing her older daughters would panic, which they should, but she wanted to focus on Paytin right now.

"Yeah." Chris said. "We'll watch them."

"Piper and I are going with them." Paige said. "You have Henry's number, right?"

"Yes." Wyatt said. "And Dad's just a call away."

"And so are you." Chris said pointing to Coop and Paige who nodded.

"Mommy, is she gonna be okay?" Paris asked scared.

Phoebe dropped down to her level, hugging her. "Prue, you come here too." She walked over as both her daughters hugged her and kissed their sister.

"We'll be back soon." They said as they disappeared…

* * *

**Author's Note**: So what do you think? What will happen next? Will Paytin be okay? What will the doctors say?

Please read and review!

Personal **thanks **to: That70sshowlova, charmed-darkangel, xxLooneyLovegoodxx for their kind **reviews**!**  
****  
Next chapter: ****Chapter 6: Nightmares and Emotional Scars  
**  
Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


	6. Nightmares and Emotional Scars

Released

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 6: Nightmares and Emotional Scars**

The white walls were almost nauseating, either that or it was everything that happened that day had her scared out of her skin, but that wasn't too surprising. Even though Leo had bandaged up Paytin's wounds, he'd never truly told her what happened or how extremely serious her condition was. But how would he have said that the moment doctors and nurses looked at her, she'd be taken away from her for a three, possibly four-hour surgery?

She figured he was trying to spare her some pain, but it didn't help. Paige had gone with Coop to make sure the twins were all right, which was understandable, especially since Phoebe was the one who suggested they both go. Everything in her being wanted Coop there with her, but she knew one of them had to be there with the twins too. She couldn't deny them that sense of protection and loving, not now.

It was dark when they arrived and now, Phoebe guessed, it was after 8:30 at night which meant the girls would be in bed by now.

Piper said she would stay until Phoebe ordered her out, but she had the feeling even that wouldn't make her big sister leave her side. She turned from the wall to see Piper fast asleep in the chair next to her and part of her wanted to do that too, but she couldn't. Nothing about this situation eased her mind enough to sleep. She took off her jacket and covered up her sister, then stood up.

"Ph – Phoebe?" Piper asked sleepily opening her eyes. "Where are you going?" She yawned, stretching. "It's only been," she looked at her watch, "an hour and a half. Honey, you've got to get some sleep."

"Oh, and I suppose if this was Chris or Wyatt you'd be sleeping like a baby?" She snapped.

Piper grabbed her wrist. "No, but you'll feel better if you let your dreams figure things out." She said, standing and walking over to the nurse's station. Phoebe saw her talking to two of them. Piper smiled then walked back over.

"Here you are." One of the nurses told her handing her two pillows and blankets. "Anything else?"

"How 'bout something to help you sleep?" Piper asked considerately.

She struggled not to burst into a rage. "N – No thank you."

"All right, but if you do need anything, you let me know." She said walking back over to the station.

"She was very nice." Piper commented, placing one chair out in front of each one they'd been sitting in. She then placed the pillows against the wall.

"I think she recognized me from that T.V. interview I did last month." Phoebe said.

"Maybe." Piper answered as she sat back down. "Come on, just sit down."

"I don't feel like sitting… I – I should be in there, not her." Phoebe turned to her.

"Come on," her sister urged. "What else? You look like you're gonna explode." Phoebe just paced the waiting room, her tennis shoes squeaking against the tile floor.

"You know I should, but how can I? It's my fault she's hurt." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, it's not—"

"YES IT IS!" She shouted. "If I hadn't run off, Coop wouldn't have run after me! We would've been the ones watching the girls instead of them watching themselves."

"Phoebe—" Piper said.

"No Piper, she's my daughter and I was too self-absorbed to feel her pain until I entered the same room." She collapsed into her chair beside her sister.

"You were infected. It wasn't your fault." Piper said, laying her hand on Phoebe's shoulder. "What are you so worried about? I know you're terrified of something happening to her, and that's completely understandable, but there's more to it, isn't there?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what to—"

She was cut off by the sound of footsteps. "Excuse me, Phoebe Halliwell?" Phoebe jumped up, ignoring the tiredness beginning to set in.

"Yes?" She asked hopeful Paytin's surgery was done early.

"The doctor will be out in a second to talk with you." The nurse turned on her heel.

"What about? Is – is she okay?" Phoebe asked as Piper stepped up beside her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't reveal any more information. If I could—"

Piper stepped up, grabbing her wrist. "Listen to me. Phoebe is my sister, now if you don't tell me what the hell is happening to—"

"What's going on here?" The doctor asked finally walking out to a worried-looking Phoebe, her protective sister, and a frantic nurse who could be on the verge of blacking out.

"Oh, um," Piper quipped, letting go of her wrist. "I'm sorry. It's just she's my little sister and—"

"I understand. Say no more." She said walking off.

"Sorry about that. She's just, uh, overly protective." Phoebe answered.

He nodded then his face looked grim. "Mrs.—"

"Um, Phoebe, please." She interrupted. _There's no reason for me to feel old, okay sure it's respectful, but…_

"Okay, Phoebe. Does your daughter have any existing medical conditions?" He asked.

She thought for a moment. Yes, she was spoiled, but all three of her daughters were. "Not that I know of." She answered honestly.

"Such as?" Piper asked.

"Well, some may not be medical, but we have found evidence of numerous broken bones. I put her under a black light and found bruises and burns. Are you ever violent with her?"

"Never. I would never hurt her." She answered as she began to shake. "Sh – she has fallen down the stairs a few times and once when she was about two she pulled a pot of boiling water on her arm. Nothing was serious enough to bring her in though."

"Hm. Because according to what we've found, it LOOKS like abuse, but we'll fix her up and—"

"Whoa! Wait!" Piper yelled. "She would never harm anyone, especially her own daughter!"

"All right. I'll take your word for it."

"How long?" Phoebe asked.

"An hour or two." He said walking off.

"What the HELL was that about? I'd never – Piper, you know I—"

"Sshh, Phoebe calm down." Piper said as they sat back down. "Leo!" She whispered.

"Coop!" Phoebe cried.

Blue orbs formed at the end of the hall. Leo walked into view. "Piper, what is it?" He asked sitting beside her.

"When you heal, does every single aspect of the injury disappear?" She asked as Phoebe laid her head on her shoulder, calling for Coop again.

He looked puzzled. "If the person is a witch or a mortal, yes. Why are you asking?"

"They – they think I did it." Phoebe responded, her voice shaking.

"Did what?" He asked.

"The doctor thinks Phoebe abused her." Piper said.

"What? Piper, that's crazy! Phoebe would give her life for any one of her daughters – anyone in her family!"

"We know that." Piper said.

"Yeah, but still that's crazy. Yeah she was hurt, but I know you healed her, you and Paige, so how could this happen?" Phoebe asked.

"Only one thing crosses my mind, but it's impossible. Leo, please tell me I'm wrong!" Piper pleaded.

He cast his eyes at the tile floor. "I can't. You may be right."

"Bu – but Coop's a—" she rephrased as people walked by. "A 'matchmaker'. He's not bad!"

"I know."

"Yeah, but I was." Phoebe spoke up. "I just never thought it would come back to bite me. What am I supposed to do?"

"Wait here. I'll be back in a while." Leo said walking around the corner.

"Phoebe, you're not like that anymore." Piper assured her. "And anyway, you don't have those powers anymore."

Phoebe sighed. "Yeah, but that wasn't without a price. Two in fact."

"Yes, though I still don't see how that could've been transferred to her. Weren't those powers specific to Cole? I mean, they never showed themselves again after—" Phoebe cast her a somber look. She rethought her words.

"Its okay, Piper, you don't need to say it. I just wish I knew why they're detectable. They're not supposed to be, are they?"

"No, and that's what worries me." She saw blue lights at the end of the hall. "But maybe now we'll find out."

"Piper, I found the—" Leo began.

"Excuse me, Phoebe?" The doctor said. In a jolt, Phoebe was on her feet, but the look on the doctor's face was anything but happy.

"Yes doctor? Is Paytin okay?"

"We were able to repair her fractured limbs, but upon looking further, one tibia hit a nerve. We thought it was nothing… excuse me, but are you her sister?" He asked pointing to Piper.

She stood, next to Phoebe. "Yes, I am. Why, is something wrong?"

"P – Piper, I can't." Phoebe stuttered, realizing the news must be terrible.

Leo stepped up to her other side. "We've got you."

"Wh – what is it? What's happened?" Phoebe chocked out.

"We thought it was nothing, easily fixable, but then her heart stopped and she went into arrest…" He continued. At those words, Phoebe's legs gave out and tears flowed freely while he talked about their efforts to revive her. "…her body began to seize and she seized so hard that she hit the headboard of the bed."

"But sh – she'll be okay right? I mean, for her body to seize her heart's got to be beating…right?" Phoebe looked to Leo who nodded. Instantly she felt her heart weigh less.

"Yes, but Phoebe, you – you misunderstand. When you're daughter hit the headboard, it knocked her out and…" he hesitated. He'd always had complications, but these especially and for a 5-year-old to survive? The odds weren't impossible, but not likely. "…into a coma. I'm sorry. We're doing what we can. You should be able to see her in an hour." He walked away.

Phoebe, who was shaking and crying hysterically into Piper's neck, hadn't heard any of the doctor's explanation after the word 'coma'. Leo, seeing as he was the only coherent one in the room at the moment, drug the two sobbing sisters back over to Piper's chair…

* * *

**Author's Note**: So what do you think? Will Coop answer Phoebe's calls? How will the others react? What will Paytin's condition be like when Phoebe enters her room?

-Oh, on a side note, please don't bash me if I got anything wrong medically. I just thought one could lead to the other, so...yeah.-

Please read and review!

Personal **thanks **to: That70sshowlova, charmed-darkangel, xxLooneyLovegoodxx for their kind **reviews**!**  
****  
Next chapter: ****Chapter 7: Internal Struggles and a Hot Coffee  
**  
Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


	7. Internal Struggles and a Hot Coffee

Released

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 7: Internal Struggles and a Hot Coffee**

Her breathing was returning to normal now. God, what a day! How could this have happened? One minute they were playing in the park, the next thing her brain remembered registering was her daughter lying in agonizing pain on the attic floor.

Phoebe still had her head nestled in Piper's neck and her sister's arms were still wound tightly around her in an attempt to calm her down. Though she knew nothing would ease the pain she felt until Coop answered her, she was glad Piper had stayed. Had she had to face this alone, Phoebe knew she wouldn't have been able to sit still or calm at all. Piper's emotions were feeding her, easing her to sleep. Though, Phoebe knew Piper was upset as she was, her big sister had always had the ability to make her feel better.

"Why won't he come?" Phoebe asked after crying her eyes out for nearly forty minutes. "Prue and Paris are asleep by now." She sniffed. "Do you think he can hear me?"

"Yes, Phoebe." Leo answered walking up to her. "He can hear you, but he's in so much pain that he can't move."

"Will you bring him here, Leo?" Piper asked. "I'm sure it'd mean a lot to your charge."

He bit his lip. "Well, I can try, but I can't make any promises." Phoebe nodded and Leo Orbed out.

"I hope he comes, Phoebe, I really do." Piper said.

"I'm cold." Phoebe answered.

Piper pulled both blankets up over them. "Better?"

"Yes."

Leo Orbed in seeing Coop sitting at the kitchen table. He looked so defeated. His eyes had circles underneath them, his clothes were disheveled, his hair a mess, he was shaking.

"Hi Leo." He said with a flat expression.

"Coop, Phoebe needs you."

"Piper's there, isn't she? Can't she handle this?"

Leo walked over and sat in the chair beside him. "Yes, Piper is there, but she's not you. Coop, Phoebe…she's not doing well without you."

"I know that. I'd be there if I could."

"Why can't—"

"DADDY!" Prue screamed.

"That!" He said Hearting upstairs. Leo followed. "Prue, what's wrong?" He sat on her bed.

"Hi Uncle Leo!"

"Hey Paris." He said walking over to sit beside her.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Coop asked, wiping her tears away.

"Mommy's hurt." Prue said.

"No, I just checked and your mommy's fine." Leo said, though he knew she wouldn't buy it.

"Then why's she crying and feels sick?" Paris asked.

Coop looked to Leo, at a loss for words. "Hey girls, if I stayed here, would you be okay while your dad goes to see your mom for a bit?"

"Will you stay in here with us?" Paris asked.

"Well, I might not sleep in here, but I think I know two people who might. Wyatt! Chris!" Leo called.

Wyatt Orbed into the room in long white boxers and a matching t-shirt. Chris was in a long-sleeved shirt and thermal pants.

"Ye – ah," Wyatt yawned. "Yeah Dad, what is it?"

"Wyatt, will you and Chris sleep in here with us?" Prue asked.

"Why can't your daddy stay with you?" Chris asked.

"Well, I'm going to go check on Phoebe and…I could be a while." Coop answered.

"I have a couple charges to see to." Leo answered before they could ask.

"Why can't we go see Mommy?" Paris asked.

Coop looked to Leo who gave him a pained look. "Because Mommy's probably sle – Mommy has enough to worry about right now. She's scared and you don't want to see her like that." He decided his sleep story wasn't going to pull through, so he decided to tell them what Phoebe was feeling in the hope at least one of them would understand.

"Uncle Leo," Prue said. "Is Paytin okay?"

Leo's eyes went wide as he swallowed multiple times. Coop and the boys would understand what the word meant, but the girls – once it was explained to them – would want to see their sister and for now it was best they got their sleep. "Just pray, okay? That everything turns out well."

"Which means no." Prue said.

"What's wrong with her?" Paris whined. "What happened?"

_You're just like your Aunt Prue, Prue. It's too bad you'll never know her. _"A lot of things, but I think your mom and dad should be the ones to take you to see her." Leo answered.

"Yeah." Paris said.

"But we'll come and get you when you can." Coop said.

Prue looked at him sadly. "I miss Mom though."

Coop hugged her. "I know you do, but I'll tell her you miss her."

"And me!" Paris said.

Coop nodded. "So will you boys stay?"

He looked to Chris. "Yeah we will, but I'll be right back." Wyatt said Orbing out.

"Here Chris." Wyatt said as he reformed with two sleeping bags, throwing one at his brother. Chris ducked, but caught it anyway, a forced grin plastered on his face. Wyatt laid his beside Prue and Chris laid his beside Paris.

Coop walked over between them. "Girls, listen to Wyatt and Chris." They both got out of their beds and ran to hug him. "These are for Mommy I take it?" They nodded.

Wyatt and Chris just smiled at each other. It was amazing to see their cousins so worried but lovable at the same time.

"Why couldn't we have had you two for sisters?" Wyatt half-joked.

Chris caught him. "Yeah, Mom always wanted a daughter and you two would be perfect!" He grinned.

Leo walked up in between them. "With as close as our family is, we may as well share kids."

"Leo, I think we'd better go." Coop said standing.

"Yes. I wanted to tell Paige what was going on, but it's already late." Leo said.

"Dad, go get her. She'll want to know." Chris said.

"In fact, may I?" Wyatt asked. His father shrugged. "Aunt Paige!"

Nothing.

"She's probably exhausted from today." Leo said. "I'll try. Paige!"

_Elsewhere…_

She heard the calls, but her mind was fogged over with much-needed sleep. She sighed, rolling onto her stomach out of her husband's embrace.

"Paige." Henry said through a yawn. "What is it?" He asked as she stood up.

"Leo's calling me. I bet it's got something to do with Phoebe, but I'm sorry I have to leave when you just got home."

He sat on the edge of their bed. "Don't worry about me. Your sisters need you. Go. I'll still be here when you get back." He said standing up.

She pulled on her jeans and t-shirt from the day before. "Okay. I'll be back as soon as I can." She kissed him before Orbing out.

"Yes Leo?" Paige asked forming before him.

"Hi Auntie Paige." The twins chorused.

"Hi."

"Coop and I are going to see Phoebe and we wondered if you wanted to come along."

She turned to her nephews. "So, are you two babysitting again?"

"Yes." Wyatt answered. "We've heard it's a _very_ noble profession." He joked.

"And it pays good too!" Chris played.

She cocked an eyebrow at them. The mischievous look in their eyes was Phoebe's.

"Yeah, what's he payin' ya?" Paige joked.

Chris grinned.

"Aunt Paige, you'd better go." Wyatt said.

"I can hear Phoebe." Coop said.

"Yeah, Piper too." Leo commented.

"We love you!" Prue and Paris said together as they hugged him.

"Be good." Coop said as he Hearted out. Paige and Leo followed in blue Orbs.

Phoebe stared at the wall in front of her. Things were falling apart at the seams! Her emotions were a wreck and the one person she needed more than any other wouldn't answer her.

She was now sitting beside Piper with her feet in the chair across from her and her blanket was pulled up around her shoulders. Piper's head was resting on her shoulder, her deep breathing somewhat calming.

Blue Orbs formed down the hall along with a puff of pink smoke. Phoebe wanted to get up and run to him, but she knew she had no energy and she didn't want to wake Piper, so she waited for him to come to her.

Looking left, she saw Piper turn her head the other way. Phoebe stood and walked halfway down the hall, nearly collapsing, but Coop ran up and caught her, holding her tight.

"Wyatt and Chris are watching Prue and Paris." He answered without being asked as she buried her face in his neck. "No, it's not, Phoebe."

"Yes it is!" She said pulling back. "I – I ran off an – and now…" He picked her up and carried her to sit beside Piper. Leo and Paige walked up to them.

"No, Phoebe, don't blame yourself." Coop said.

"What's going on?" Paige asked. "I – is she all right?"

Phoebe shook her head, crying so much she couldn't speak.

"She – she's in a c – coma Paige." Piper answered as she sat with Leo.

Coop ran a hand through his hair. "A coma?"

Phoebe wiped her eyes. "Yes. The doctor said we could see her in about an hour, but it's past that."

"I'm going for coffee. Any takers?" Leo offered standing.

"I can't Leo. Not now." Coop said. "Maybe later though." Phoebe leaned into him. "I've got a feeling this is going to be a long night." Leo nodded.

"I'd take some hot tea though." Phoebe said.

"Us too." Piper said and Paige nodded. Piper stood so Leo could get up.

"I'll be back soon." He kissed her before going down to the cafeteria.

"Phoebe?" Someone said and her head shot up from Coop's neck, seeing the doctor beside them.

"Yes?"

"Is this your husband?" He asked.

"Yes doctor. Can we see her now?" She asked, her voice thick with tears threatening to spill.

"Yes. I'm sorry it took longer than we planned to stabilize her." He said. "But I must insist only two at a time."

Phoebe looked back to her sisters. "You two go. We'll check in later." Paige said. Piper nodded.

Phoebe walked hand in hand with Coop, following the doctor down the hall.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So what do you think? What will Paytin's condition be like when Phoebe enters her room?

Please read and review!

Personal **thanks **to: charmed-darkangel, xxLooneyLovegoodxx for their kind **reviews** for the last chapter!**  
****  
Next chapter: ****Chapter 8: Breaking Point  
**  
Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


	8. Breaking Point

Released

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 8: Breaking Point**

Her heart pounded in her ears and she knew she was sweating as they walked down the pure white corridors they were lead down. Her body was trembling as she held his hand. The only real things Phoebe could hear were their breathing and footsteps.

The thought of her daughter laying helpless in a hospital bed terrified her because she couldn't do anything to help her and she was certain Coop felt the same. She knew Piper would be right when she said as soon as Phoebe saw her she wouldn't want to leave. For now, the pain was – bearable – _barely_, she thought. _If I thought I could do anything to help, I would. Magic? Damn personal gain! I'd break every single rule, but I just can't…_

She looked to Coop, hoping for reassurance, but he was still in a trance walking with her as she pulled him along. It wasn't unexpected, seeing as she'd had about an hour for it to sink in and he'd just found out.

The doctor stopped outside double doors. The words INTENSIVE CARE UNIT were lit up in red as she looked above the door.

Phoebe let out a breath she'd been holding in for a while as she nodded to the doctor and he went in.

The doors swung shut and Phoebe backed against the wall. Her was head spinning.

"Phoebe," Coop said resting beside her. "Are you sure you want to?"

She met his eyes as she wiped her red-rimmed ones with the back of her hand. "I don't have a choice." She spoke softly. "Are you sure you want to? After this was just sprung on you?"

He moved closer, pulling her to him. "No one wants to see their child in this place, Phoebe. No I don't, but neither do you."

"That's not true…" She protested, though her voice still shook. "O – okay, maybe some of it is. I love her and I know she's scared, but yes, in a way, the last thing I want to do now is walk through those doors." She admitted.

"All of us are scared."

"Too true." Phoebe said, pulling back. "I wish I could just say something and everything would be okay. If I were just starting out with –" she looked down the hall, "– magic, I would, but I know I can't." She fell back into him.

Out of everything that happened, no one would expect his face to turn up into a smile, but it did. "I know, Phoebe, I know. All of us would, but maybe Leo can find some answers for us."

"I hope so." Phoebe said. Her head seemed to snap as she heard the hinges of the ICU doors squeak and the doctor look out.

"Are you ready?" He asked with hesitation walking out to them. "I have a nurse on standby specifically for her."

"Do we want to know what that means?" Coop asked.

"It just means that I take great care of all children who come to me. It's not every day this happens to a little girl." He said with solemn eyes toward Phoebe. "I have to warn you, this may cause shock, which is another reason I have a nurse there with her."

Before he opened the door, Phoebe grabbed his sleeve. "Excuse me, but do you know who I am?"

He turned back to her. "Why, of course! The paper has gotten a much better reputation with you working the advice column. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if maybe that was why you were taking such good care of her, not that I'd expect it to be out of that, but –"

He interrupted. "No Phoebe, I always take good care of children."

"I don't know if I want to look as we go in." She admitted.

He squeezed her trembling fingers in reassurance. "Then don't. Let me lead you." Coop suggested. Phoebe nodded.

The doctor held a door open as they walked in. Phoebe heard machines beeping and something was…_breathing? No, no, no, no!_ She panicked, shaking off Coop's secure grip, squeezing her eyes shut tight and slamming against the wall and sliding down the wall.

"Phoebe," Coop called, running over to her and pulling her to him. "Phoebe."

She struggled against him, working out of his embrace and stood up, running from the room.

"Phoebe wait!" He called.

He stood, ready to run after her, but the nurse caught his arm. "Don't. She'll be back." He turned to her.

"But…"

The doctor walked over to him. "Coop is it?" He nodded. "She heard the respirator and it terrified her. Give her time. If she loves her little girl as much as she says, which I believe without a doubt when I saw her reaction upon hearing the news, she'll be back." He walked over, pulling to chairs beside the young girl. "Here, take one. I've learned from experience, one parent is better than none."

Coop nodded, tears in his eyes, as he took a seat and waited.

She ran blindly down the hall, shoes squeaking every time they hit tile. Phoebe looked up seeing the sign: Nursery a few feet away. She stopped running, suddenly realizing why she was running in the first place. Yes, all right, maybe – _just_ _maybe_ – it wasn't _entirely_ her fault, but she still felt like she could've done things differently. She walked forward, turning left at the end of the hall, resting her back against the glass.

She ran a shaking hand through her hair. This wasn't how it was supposed to go! Paytin should've had one or two surgeries to repair broken bones and should be sleeping not caught in a coma having a machine breathing for her! Behind her, a baby woke up and cried. She turned around and stood up as a nurse attended to him or her. The nurse caught her eye and gestured for her to come in.

Puzzled, Phoebe walked over opening the door. "You meant me, right?"

"Yes. The look in your eyes was so distant and sad." The nurse walked over to her. Phoebe figured she had to be in her late 20s. She was pretty slim, with red hair in a bun and blue eyes. "I thought maybe helping this little girl might cheer you up." She said, laying her in Phoebe's arms.

"But I'm not—" Phoebe protested as a pair of big green eyes stared at her, making her protests cease. "Is there a chair somewhere?"

"There's a rocker in the corner." The nurse said.

Phoebe scanned the room, finding the chair at the far end. As she walked, she couldn't help feeling her instincts kick in. Watching where she stepped, she sat back in the chair.

"Here. It's been a while. She probably needs food." The nurse said, handing her a bottle. "I see you've done this before."

Phoebe stared, her eyes fixed on the child. "Huh? What?"

"I said it looks like you've done this before."

"Yes, my sister has two sons and I have three daughters." Phoebe answered as the nurse went to turn the lights down.

"You must have a busy life then." The nurse smiled. Phoebe nodded. "I'll be right back. Never enough diapers in this place!" She laughed.

"Yeah, I know how that goes." Phoebe smiled.

This brought back so much…

* * *

_The demon they were fighting reminded her of Balthazar, in a way. For that reason it was a little hard to fight him, but easy in another._

_"Phoebe!" Piper yelled. "Get out of here!"_

_She sidestepped an energy ball. "No! I'll be fine."_

_Paige grabbed her. "Go downstairs now! We are not risking your daughter for this!"_

_"Paige, Phoebe!" Piper called as two energy balls were hurled toward them. Paige looked up, knowing there wasn't enough time to avoid the blast. But Phoebe grabbed her arm and placed the other on her stomach. Just as it was about to hit them, they disappeared and reappeared in the other end of the room._

_"See? I'll be—" The last word was cut off as her ankle gave out and she dropped to the attic floor._

_"Phoebe!" Piper said, motioning and blowing up the demon as she ran to her. "Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, it's just a scrape." She insisted as a pile of ashes began to reform and flamed out._

_Paige put her hand on it to heal her, but Phoebe disappeared. "Phoebe?" She called._

_ "Phoebe, this isn't funny!" Piper said standing, placing her hands on the floor for ground._

_"Phoebe, come on—" Paige said. Piper grabbed her hand. "What?"_

_Piper pointed to whatever she had set her hand in. "Oh no! Phoebe!"_

_They heard a dark laugh as he flamed back in with a knife to Phoebe's throat. "Now, this is even!"_

_"Why you…" Paige grabbed an Athame from her coat pocket, preparing to throw it. Piper stopped her. "What?"_

_"What do you mean 'what'? If that hits him, he's gonna explode!"_

_Paige sighed, forcing her arm to her side. "Along with Phoebe."_

_Piper nodded. "P—Piper…" Phoebe gasped. "I—I can't move."_

_"Don't worry, we'll find some way." Paige asked._

_Piper looked at the floor. "And we'd better do it quick."_

_Paige nodded. "Follow my lead."_

_"What?" Piper whispered._

_"Just go with it!" Paige said, grabbing her hands._

_We call the Halliwell line_

_To help us in the place and time_

_Rescue our sister and niece_

_So we can bring this demon down_

_Piece by piece_

_Nothing happened. "Ha! I guess your little spell backfired…" He said sliding the knife across her throat._

_Piper said the only thing she could think of. "Paytin, come here. Come see us!" Paige looked at her oddly, then understood._

_"Come here. We wanna see you!" 'Please let this work!' Paige silently prayed._

_Seconds later, Phoebe disappeared in pink smoke and reappeared with her sisters._

_"Good." Paige said, throwing the Athame which hit him in the neck and killed him._

_Phoebe grabbed Piper's wrist. "Yeah?"_

_"Piper, I think we should get Phoebe to the hospital now!"_

_Phoebe shook her head. "Just get Coop. I don't think there's time for that…"_

_"How do you—"_

_"Paige! Just do it!"_

_Pink smoke formed. "That's not necessary."_

_"Coop, I – I can't…" She tried, but only screamed._

_"I know." He said sitting beside her.

* * *

_

"Phoebe!" She heard in the distance. "Phoebe."

She looked up and saw Piper. "I thought you were going to see Paytin."

"I was, but I stepped in there and…" Phoebe couldn't even finish a sentence as Piper led her from the room.

"I know. I've seen her." Piper said as they walked down the hallways.

"Wait? You've seen her?" Phoebe asked surprised.

"I went in to check on you, but I only found Coop sitting there, so I came to find you. What were you thinking of before I came in?" Piper asked. "You looked happy."

"Oh, just the day Paytin was born…"

"Just? Phoebe her birth was really a miracle! You could've died!"

"Yeah, but that's what came to my mind. Kinda made the house special, didn't it?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, it did. Paytin in the attic. Wyatt—" Piper said. "On the dining room table." She finished. Phoebe smiled.

"I don't think any of us will forget that!" Phoebe told her as they reached the doors of the I.C.U.

"I wouldn't be too surprised if that happens again. It shouldn't because we have no medical equipment—"

"But everything's turned out fine." Phoebe contradicted.

"Yes, but you never know." Piper said. "Are you going in?"

Phoebe bit her lip. Yes, she did want to, but seeing her little girl like that would haunt her for months…possibly forever. "I – I should, but…"

"Come on. I'll stand right here outside the doors in case you need me." Piper said.

She swallowed hard as she opened the door. "Thanks." She took a deep breath as she walked in, keeping her eyes focused on the side of her husband's head…

* * *

**Author's Note**: So what do you think? What will they find out about why Paytin wasn't completely healed?

Please read and review!

Personal **thanks **to: That70sshowlova & xxLooneyLovegoodxx for their kind **reviews** for the last chapter!**  
****  
Next chapter: ****Chapter 9: Converting from Good to Evil and Back Again**

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


	9. Converting from Good to Evil

Released

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 9: Converting from Good to Evil and Back Again**

At Phoebe's house

Chris felt someone hit him in his sleep, so thinking it was Wyatt, he hit back only to have a cry hit his ears. He shot up, seeing Paris backing away.

"Paris? I'm sorry!" Chris said as tears cascaded down her face. He reached for her, but she pulled away.

"You hit me!" She cried. Chris stood up and walked over to her.

"I know, but I'd never mean to! Can you forgive me?" He asked pulling his best puppy dog face.

Wyatt rolled over to face them. "You'd better forgive him, Paris because you'll never see that look on my face." Chris rolled his eyes at him. "Anymore." Wyatt finished.

"Yeah sure, Wy." Chris said. "So? What do you say?"

Paris looked to Prue who lie awake staring at her and nodded in agreement.

"Okay!" Paris said, running into his arms.

"Great! Who's your favorite cousin?" He asked as his arms closed around her.

"Chris!" Paris said. Chris held his arm out as Wyatt's pillow flew towards them. "Hey! That's not nice!"

"Yeah, Wyatt!" Prue said.

Wyatt smirked, sitting on the bed, but Prue pushed him off. "Hey!" He said as he tackled her to the bed and tickled her.

"Wyatt, it's late." Chris said.

"I know, but none of us can really sleep." He claimed as he pulled Prue up to sit beside him. "What else can we do?"

Chris smiled. "I think I know. Girls, where does your mommy keep the frozen cookie dough?"

"Why ask that?" Wyatt asked as the girls' faces lit up. "Oh!"

"I think it's in the freezer." Prue answered.

"Okay," he said picking up Paris. "Let's go!" and they disappeared in blue Orbs.

Wyatt grinned. Leave it to his little brother to get a kid's mind off anything. "Come on. Let's go!" He said as Prue climbed on his back and they disappeared.

With Paige

Leo still hadn't returned, but Paige knew he was probably still searching the Book of Shadows, though how Cole's ability to not be healed all the way had been with Phoebe all that time and bypassed her eldest kids, she had no idea. It seemed odd, to say the least, impossible… but stranger things had happened.

She pulled her cell out of her jeans and held down 1 to dial Henry as she stood and walked down the hall. It rang five times before his sleepy voice met her ears.

"P—Paige?" He yawned, looking at the wall clock as he sat up. "It's 4:30. What's going on?"

She rested against the wall as she recounted events. "A coma?" She heard him whisper. "She was going in for—"

Paige sighed. "Yeah, a simple surgery, then things got complicated and from what Piper told me, the doctor almost suspected Phoebe of abuse and—"

He cut her off. "Abuse? Why in the world would that be an issue?"

"I guess something about Paytin's body doesn't let her be healed completely, so when family issues came up—"

"Part of the injury stayed."

"Yes, and I'm worried. If the police get on our case again, I don't know what we'll do."

"Why are you the only one saying this? Doesn't Piper have an opinion?"

"Piper went to find Phoebe." She said.

"Don't worry, Paige. Everything will work out." He said as she yawned. "You should come back and rest for a while."

"I can't. Phoebe's going to want me here if things get worse."

He sighed. "You're right. Is there anything I can do?"

She thought for a moment. "Wyatt and Chris are watching the twins at Phoebe's house…"

"I can go check on them if you want." Henry said getting out of bed.

"But you've got work tomorrow don't you?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, but I can't sleep anyway. The absence of a warm body hardly lets me sleep."

She smiled. "Well, hopefully I won't be here much longer."

"Yeah, me too."

"Well, Leo's coming down the hall, so I'd better go. Love you." She ended the call, stuffing it back in her pocket.

"Love you too." He ended the call as he pulled a jacket on and grabbed the car keys.

With Phoebe

Her footsteps sounded as loud as thunder in her ears. She walked carefully so as not to wake her and sat next to Coop in the chair closet to their daughter. She could see pain in her face, teeth gritted and eyebrows knit together, but the young girl made no sound. Phoebe could feel how she would scream if her body wasn't numbed by painkillers. Phoebe brushed Paytin's hair out of her face and her simple action seemed to calm her daughter down.

She jumped when an arm rested on her shoulders. "Coop, what did I do?" She asked as her tears began to fall.

"You?" He asked. "You didn't do anything wrong, Phoebe." He guided her face to his. "Nothing."

"But I ran and now…" She couldn't speak. If she hadn't ran she could've stopped them. Coop wrapped his arms around her. He thought the same thing, but he couldn't blame Phoebe for running from a fear, especially when the thought of it got to him.

"It was nobody's fault." He whispered in her ear, brushing the hair away. "An accident."

"One that could've easily been prevented." She said.

"But this one couldn't be." He said. He could feel her shaking and the last thing he needed now was for her to doubt herself, lose hope. "It's not your fault. It never will be."

"I'm not too sure about that." She said as the heart monitor beeped twice…

With Paige

"So you're saying that even though she 'gave up' on evil, it didn't give her up?" Paige asked.

Leo nodded. "The connection between Phoebe and Cole was so powerful that even though he's gone-"

"And their son." She reminded.

"Yes. Even though every part of evil from him is in her past, Balthazar doesn't see it that way. Cole was the one who died, not him." Leo sighed. "And I'll assume that if their son were alive, he would've taken his place."

Paige's mouth dropped. "As the Source? Are you kidding me? I know Elders can be any age, but the Source of All Evil would've been a little boy?"

"Yes and the power that was still within Phoebe's body bided its time. I would assume so it wouldn't have to be split in two—"

"Split in two? Oh, the twins. I get it. So the 'power' chose Paytin because it was just her?"

Leo nodded. "There is a potion to remove it, but with her being so young…"

"It would risk her life?" Paige asked. He nodded. "What if we tried a sp—" Paige's sentence stopped as people walked by, "something else first?"

"I don't know, Paige. It's possible, but…"

"What would the potion do to her?"

"Physically, it would cut her soul in two. Phoebe's soul would stay, while Cole's or Balthazar's would be expelled from her."

"Then Coop would have to hold her and the soul that literally made her would take its rightful place." Paige reasoned. "How long would this take?"

"If her body's rejecting part of our powers as Whitelighters…I'd say around an hour at best, but expelling half of a soul will cause her to be in so much pain, Paige. I'd rather not do it."

"But because of it the doctor suspected her of abuse Leo and we all know that's not true."

"I know, but you guys convinced him otherwise, right?" Leo asked. It was bad enough they sat here, unable to do anything but hope and pray. The last thing anyone in this family needed was for their past encounters with the police to be dug up. Yes, he got rid of some files, but he suspected there could be more.

"Yes, but still." She sighed. "I don't know. Maybe I'm overreacting because I was the one who carried her back to the house."

"You're not." Leo said, laying his hand on her wrist. "This situation – even the one here – is _very_ serious and it won't be over even after we're out of here."

"So…we've got no choice. We have to 'cleanse her soul', in a manner of speaking."

He nodded. "I wonder how the boys are doing."

"Oh, they should be okay. Since Henry can't sleep he said he'd go over and check on them. Which reminds me, where's my tea?" Paige asked, trying to get the image of her niece out of her mind.

At Phoebe's house

Chris had just put the cookie sheet in the pre-heated oven when there was a knock on the front door. "I wonder who that could be at 5 in the morning." He asked as his cousin stood beside him.

Wyatt yawned and stretched. "I'll go check." He walked out. "Oh, hi. I guess it makes sense for you to come here. Come on in."

"Who was—" Chris never got a chance to ask his question as his cousins ran into the man's arms.

"Uncle Henry!" They yelled as he picked them up.

He sat them on the floor and walked over to a chair. "So what are you guys doing up so early?"

Chris fought a yawn, but failed. "We couldn't sleep."

"So we're making cookies!" Paris finished.

"Really?" Henry said intrigued. "What kind?"

Prue walked over to the fridge and grabbed the milk, shutting the door. "Chocolate chip."

"Sounds good. Hey girls, can you go get us a few blankets?" Henry asked. He knew not to let the twins in on what was happening yet.

An hour later

Chris sat down at the kitchen table. The twins went upstairs to sleep and Uncle Henry had just left. Those cookies wiped them out. They'd wanted to take some to Auntie Piper and Auntie Paige, but as it was so late, Chris promised that he would make a second batch that they could take over there later. Chris was just happy he could distract them from Aunt Phoebe for a little while. He knew they were worried, but for now it was best they slept it off.

He sighed. The chair across from him scraped the floor. His eyes flickered up to see Wyatt sitting down looking extremely tired.

"You okay?" Wyatt asked him while leaning his head back, exhausted.

"Me? Oh yeah." Chris lied.

"You're lying." He said immediately.

"Will you stop doing your creepy empathy thing?" The younger Witchlighter snapped.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "It's not a creepy empathy thing. It's a creepy brother thing."

"Damn bond." Chris grumbled. "I'm just feeling a little weird you know. Ever had one of those days?"

"Only once…" He trailed off.

"When?" Chris asked.

"Today, but were talking about you Chris, not me. What's wrong?"

"I'm just feeling weird, Wy." Wyatt stared at him pushing him to go on. Chris rolled his eyes. "It's about Aunt Phoebe. I feel like I know what she's going through."

"Care to elaborate?"

Chris sighed. "Fine. I feel like I know what it's like being together with evil. For everyone to be against you. To have it be with you forever, like a tattoo." He explained shamefully. Why was he having these feelings?

Wyatt stared at him like he knew what Chris was feeling; well he was, but deeper than that. "I feel the same exact thing. Like evil will always be in me somewhere."

Chris was shocked. "This sucks. This is the worst day ever."

"Agreed, little brother, agreed."

"This conversation never happened." Chris purposed.

"Smartest thing you've said all day." He said with a playful smile. Chris threw an apple at his head and he ducked just in time.

"Let's go to bed." Chris nodded his head in agreement and looked over to the clock. 6:00 A.M.

"Night, Chris." His eyes jumped over to the clock. He chuckled. "Or good morning."

The two brothers Orbed upstairs laying down as emotional exhaustion took over even the Twice-Blessed son's body and they fell into a deep sleep.

With Piper

She could hear Phoebe's muffled cries through the wall. She sighed as she checked her watch. 6:15 A.M. It hadn't seemed like that long, but they had been here all night. She rubbed her eyes as a nurse walked past.

"Visitors shouldn't stand outside these doors." She said with authority, but seeing the witch's worn expression she added with gentleness. "You can sit across from the doors if you like."

Piper yawned. "All right." She walked across, crossing her arms, as she leaned on the opposite wall.

"Is your daughter the little girl?"

"Huh?" With it being past 6:00 A.M., Piper's reasoning wasn't perfect as she'd barely slept.

"The girl in there. Is she yours?"

Piper shook her head. "No, my niece. Her mom always feels more secure in emergencies if I'm nearby, so here I stand."

The nurse nodded. "Makes sense." She thought for a moment and walked away.

_There's got to be a way out of this! She can't stay here forever. We need her to be out of here to find out why she can't be completely healed,_ Piper thought as she saw the same nurse return with a chair, pillow and blanket.

"I thought you could use these." She said, scooting the chair to the wall. "I know you've been here all night."

"And I thought, maybe you could use this." A familiar voice said. Piper turned to see Leo behind the nurse, carrying her tea.

"You know, for being a handyman, you sure are a lousy delivery boy." Piper said as he sat on the floor next to her. Leo just smiled as he handed her the cup.

"Would you like a chair?" The nurse asked Leo.

"Yes, that would be…great."

The nurse smiled and walked off.

"Did you find a way to fix Paytin's problem?" She asked yawning.

"Yes Piper, but for now rest. You're going to need your strength." He saw the nurse with a chair and went over, grabbed it and thanked her, walking over to sit beside his wife who, gratefully, laid her head on his shoulder.

"This is…just terrible. I don't know how Phoebe can stand to be in there and watch that."

"Coop's with her and she knows there's always hope. And…you're out here if she needs you. That's all she needs to know." Leo said, setting her cup under Piper's chair.

"Still, if it were Wyatt or Chris…I know I'd do everything in my power," Leo put his arms around her. "Anything to change it. She's not and it doesn't _look_ like her."

"I know what you mean. All Halliwells are strong, fighters, and I'd never thought I'd see Phoebe in this shape now, but she knows there's nothing she can do at the moment, so she waits, just like us."

"Paige went home?" Piper asked.

"Yes."

She scoffed. "She's gotten more sleep than I have."

"Henry says the boys and twins are holding up now, but…"

"I know, please don't remind me." She grabbed his arm and nestled into him, finally letting exhaustion set in.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So what do you think? Will Paytin have any more trouble?

The hour later part of this was co-written by: **That70sshowlova**. Thanks SO MUCH to her for her help! It looks like this story will be longer than I've been saying. Now I'm not sure how long it will go.

Please read and review!

Personal **thanks **to: That70sshowlova, charmed-darkangel & xxLooneyLovegoodxx for their kind **reviews** for the last chapter!**  
****  
Next chapter: ****Chapter 10: Waves  
**

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


	10. Waves

Released

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 10: Waves**

At Phoebe's house

Chris rolled over, finding he only slept 4 hours. He sat up, being careful not to wake Paris, who had snuggled up to him sometime after he'd fallen asleep. He walked over and sat on Prue's bed next to Wyatt. Chris could see Wyatt was only resting, not asleep. His eyelids weren't closed all the way.

"Chris? What are you doing up?" Wyatt asked as he sat up.

"I can't sleep. Worried about Aunt Phoebe," he whispered.

"Go see her, Chris."

The younger Witchlighter Orbed downstairs to the kitchen to pre-heat the oven. Fifteen to twenty minutes later, he slid two cookie sheets in and shut the oven door, then he Orbed back upstairs.

"Wow. That was fast."

"I didn't leave yet, idiot!" Chris sat on the floor, next to the bed. "I just slid two sheets of cookie dough into the oven. Remember the promise I made to them?"

Wyatt yawned. "Yeah, I remember. So you want me to take them out in about…"

"Fifteen minutes. I set the timer so you'd remember."

"Thanks. Call you when they're done?" Wyatt asked as Prue's head moved into his lap.

"Yeah. See ya!" he Orbed out.

With Phoebe

She shook in her sleep as Coop covered her with the blankets the nurse had given him. Her face was beyond anything make-up could cover. She knew what was going on, that she needed sleep more than anything, but it didn't matter. Her hand rested lightly on Paytin's, rubbing circles in hopes that she would come out of it. She sat up straight and moved from her chair to the spot between the bed railings and sat.

"Phoebe," Coop's sleep-deprived voice called. "Honey, I don't think you're supposed to—"

The nurse walked over. "He's right," Phoebe stood, shaking as her tears increased even more. It was wrong, but she had to do something to try and get her little girl back. The nurse saw the anxiety, the worry and fear in Phoebe's face. "But I have kids too and if the roles were reversed, I'd do the same thing."

Phoebe sucked in a shaky breath. "So…can I?" she asked, gripping the railing for support.

"Yes. I'm the only one here."

Phoebe nodded in thanks and sat again. "Here," the nurse walked over beside Coop to let a railing down. "This is what you want, right?" Phoebe nodded as she laid beside her and the nurse put the railing back up.

Phoebe ran a trembling hand over her daughter's face. It was cold, clammy, _almost like a corpse_, she thought. But then again, she hadn't moved at all for a number of hours and, that being so, she didn't figure much extra blood had flowed through her.

It _looked_ real, but until Phoebe actually touched her, it hadn't _felt_ real. Her skin was waxy, her hair a rat's nest, her lips a pale shade of blue, her eyes had circles (then again, so did her parents'), her breathing came in rasps (what was hers anyway), her right arm was in a brace, her left rested in her mother's hand. Both her legs were in immobilizers. **(A/N: I've had both my legs in immobilizers and man it sucks to move.)**

"It's not right," Phoebe spoke after fifteen minutes. "I should be in this place, not her," her eyes never left Paytin's face.

He swallowed, hard, before speaking. "Phoebe, every parent who has to sit and watch…this thinks that, but it wouldn't do any good if you were in this state," he scooted closer, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"She wouldn't be here. I'd have a better chance…"

"I wouldn't," he spoke softly as Phoebe moved onto her back taking his hand with her free one. "If you were here, Phoebe, I – I don't know what I would do. I love you more than anyone."

"Wasn't that supposed to happen?" she smiled slightly. "I believe someone called it destiny."

"Yes," he hesitated. He wanted to ask why she hadn't told him about their daughters being the next generation of Charmed Ones, but wasn't sure how to bring it up.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked as his gaze hit the tile floor.

"It's just…why didn't you ever tell me about their destiny?" he asked, not meaning for it to sound harsh, but knew it would. "Have you known all along?"

Her hand squeezed his. "Coop, yes I did know and part of me thought that if you did then, well—"

"Phoebe," he wiped her eyes. "It wouldn't have changed my mind. I've said it a million times and I'll say it a million more, I love you and nothing will change that."

"But our lives are so dangerous, Coop. We've lost…so many. Part of me thought if you didn't know it was better, because you wouldn't have anything to fear."

"Nothing to fear? My wife and her sisters are the infamous Charmed Ones and you were thinking I'd have nothing to fear?"

She bit her lip. "Nothing else to fear, at least. We still have a lot to fear, but the longer the girls stay out of it, the better, I figure."

"You really think so, Phoebe?" A voice called from the open door. "I don't. I think they should know how things work while they're young," Piper said as she took the seat Phoebe had vacated.

Coop stood. "I'm going to go check on the girls," he kissed Phoebe and disappeared.

"You're…actually awake?" Phoebe yawned.

Piper yawned. "Kinda sorta. I've been sleeping in the chairs that were set across from the doors, my head on Leo's shoulder…"

The heart monitor beeped twice as Paytin's breathing changed rapidly as she seized.

"NURSE!" Phoebe yelled as she held her hand. A team of four doctors rushed in, forcing Phoebe off the bed and into her sister's arms.

Piper led her to the door. "Come on, Phoebe."

"Bu—but…" She protested as she looked back only to find her view blocked.

Piper hugged her tighter. "I know, sweetie, but let them do their job," she said, unbelievably calm, as they exited the doors. Phoebe's legs gave out as Piper drug her over to the chair. "Hm, he must've gone back to the house."

Phoebe sat, her mouth hanging open at her comment. "LEO?" she screamed as tears sprung from her eyes.

Piper sat next to her. "Phoebe try to—"

"MY DAUGHTER IS SEIZING AND YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT LEO!"

"Phoebe, Phoebe, calm down!" she said as her sister turned away and shrugged her hand off her shoulder. "I didn't mean it that way," Piper said as she stood up and looked down the hall, curious to see if anyone was coming toward them after her sister's rational outburst.

With Chris

Chris heard a familiar voice and broke into a run. He skidded to a halt, realizing he had no idea where the ICU was, but then spotted a nurse with a cart of clean sheets.

"Excuse me?"

The nurse folded a sheet before she answered. "Yes?"

"Which way to the ICU?"

The nurse pointed down the left hallway. "Thanks!" he took off running.

With Coop

He reformed in the kitchen, seeing Wyatt bending over the oven. "Cookies huh?"

Wyatt jumped, hitting his head on the top of it. "Dammit Chris! I swear if you—" he spun around, seeing Coop. "Oh, Uncle Coop! I – I'm—"

Coop waved his hand. "It's okay," he sat at the table. "How are the girls?"

Wyatt opened the oven and took the scalding cookie sheets out, set them on the counter to cool and closed the oven. He walked and sat beside him. "For the most part, they're okay. They're worried because they can't see you guys."

He sighed. "That's to be expected," his ring flashed as he stood. "And it feels like it just got worse," he ran a hand over his face. "Where are they? Asleep?"

Wyatt nodded. "Yeah, none of us slept very well last night. In fact, Chris went to see Aunt Phoebe because he was so worried about her."

"Maybe I shouldn't wake them then."

"No, you should, even if it is only for a little while," Wyatt argued. He was all for his hyperactive cousins sleeping as long as possible, but he knew how much they'd cried too.

"But if they haven't slept—"

"Uncle Coop, they cried for the two of you last night. They _need_ you."

"Who they _need_ is Phoebe, but she's probably not going to leave easily…" he said as he walked out and upstairs to his daughters' room.

The door was wide open and both girls were asleep on Prue's bed. He would've smiled if their expressions weren't so painful. He walked over and picked up Paris.

"Da—Daddy?" she asked sleepily. He nodded. "Daddy!" she yelled.

Prue sat bolt upright as Coop sat on her bed. "Dad!" she said as they hugged him.

"How's Mom?" Paris asked.

Coop hesitated. "She—she's not too well, girls. Very worried about your sister."

"Is she okay?" Prue asked.

"N—no," he said as he pulled them close. "No, sweetie. She's not."

"Can we come back with you?" Prue asked. "To see Mom?"

He wiped his eyes. "I don't think that's a good idea right now. But I'll tell you what. I can try and get your mom to come see you. How's that sound?"

"Yay!" Paris cheered.

"Are you sure you can?" Prue asked. "If she'd rather be with Paytin, that's okay."

Paris nodded. "Yeah, it's okay, but I really wanna see Mom."

"Okay," Coop said. He looked left seeing blue Orbs form.

"Girls, the cookies are done," Wyatt said as he walked over to them.

"Yay! Can we take them to everyone?" Paris asked.

"Not yet. They still need to cool down a bit," Wyatt said. "Uncle Coop, don't you, uh, need to go?"

"I should, but I think for now, Piper can just be with her," he answered.

"Dad, look at what I can do!" Prue said as she blinked and the comforter flew off the bed.

"Hey, that's pretty good, Prue!" Coop said.

With Chris

He stopped feet away from the sign: Intensive Care Unit – Left, Nursery – Right. He couldn't sense anyone for miles. He was about to walk up when he heard his mother's voice.

"It'll be okay, Phoebe," she said. "No one's even come out yet."

He heard his aunt's shaking voice reply. "But what if they're just trying to figure out what to say? To tell me that she's – sh—she's…" Then her hysterical sobbing drown out the rest of the sentence.

_Wow, this can't be good._ He thought. He smirked. _Luckily, no one's around._ He Orbed out and reformed, on his knees, in front of Phoebe, who had her eyes shut tight and was leaning forward.

"Aunt Phoebe?" Chris asked. She gave no response, but fell into his arms, out of the chair. "Whoa!" he stood up, walking back a few steps. "Sshh, it'll be okay. It'll be okay," he hugged her tight and leaned against the wall.

"Chris, you know you shouldn't just appear in a public place!" Piper tried to scold, but she knew why he'd done it and under these circumstances, she wasn't outraged. "Someone could've seen you!"

"I know, but I checked before I Orbed. There wasn't anyone for miles this way," he sighed, stroking his aunt's long locks with one hand. "Besides, I've been overly-worried about her since last night and I don't know why," he said. "I just had to come see her."

He knew the story surrounding the year he was born, but nothing had ever been said about Phoebe. She could've been alive – waiting for his return, which he knew never happened – for all he knew. Chris turned and walked them over beside Piper. He sat down first, his aunt in his lap.

"Mom?" he asked.

Her eyes searched for any signs of anyone giving them a status report, but she found none, so her eyes flickered from the ICU doors to him. "Hm?"

"Do you think – with the 'other me' – that she was alive and waiting for him to return?"

"Phoebe?" Chris nodded. Piper swallowed the lump in her throat. It'd been years since she'd been asked these questions. "Honestly Chris, I don't know. He did say no one was left except for him and Wyatt. Though, he had to lie a lot about who he was to protect us."

"So she could have?"

"Yes, but I doubt it. Why would that Wyatt leave any trace of the Power of Three alive when we could've stood a chance to restore order to that world?" she reasoned. "Why are you asking now?"

He stared at the floor. "I just…I feel connected to Aunt Phoebe, even more than usual. I thought, maybe, he was the answer."

"What are you feeling? Is it anything out of _our_ ordinary?" Piper asked, her eyes, again, resting on the ICU doors.

Phoebe could hear them talking, but couldn't think of anything but her helpless, pale little girl lying beyond those doors. She could feel her heart beat just as if they were one, the smaller within the larger and, right now, the smaller was slower than hers, weaker than hers. She was very glad Chris came when he did. She loved everyone in her family with everything she had, but for some reason, the only person she wanted now was Chris.

Chris hesitated. He knew both he and Wyatt had said the conversation was just between them. But then again, it was his mom and even if he did lie she'd catch him. _Sorry, Wy. I have to tell Mom._

Another voice resounded in his thoughts. _Go ahead, Chris. It's Mom. Maybe she'll have some ideas._ Wyatt told him.

"I don't know," he sighed. "It's like…I know how she feels. To have no one trust you, everyone's against you."

"Against you?" Piper repeated. "No one's against you," she looked at her shaken sister, "or her."

"Like I've been together with evil," Chris said. "Mom, are you sure it has nothing to do with—"

The door opened and one of the four doctors walked out.

"Phoebe," Piper said, kneeling in front of her. "The doctor's here. Do you want to talk to him or do you want me to?"

Phoebe lifter her head from Chris's chest, her eyes red, what was left of her make-up was horribly smudged. "You," she whispered.

"All right. Stay with her, Chris?" she asked as she turned.

"Sure," he answered.

Piper walked over as one doctor took down his mask to speak. "This was out of the ordinary, to say the least," he spoke.

Piper felt her heart bounce into her stomach then come to rest in its rightful place again. _Out of the ordinary? Oh, this cannot be good!_ She thought as she stole a glance at her sister and son before turning back. "What do you mean?"

He glanced back into the ICU. "We've checked her vitals and everything was completely as it should've been."

"So nothing's wrong?" she asked. _Nothing you know of anyway._

"I…didn't say that. But her body temperature is rising rapidly, as if she were sick with a horrible cold. We're doing what we can, but we still don't know what it could be." _I do,_ Piper thought, _well, not exactly, but I have an idea._ "Is there any medical family history your sister could've left out?"

_I wish you were here, Leo._ "No, there isn't."

He sighed. "We'll keep trying," he looked at Phoebe, "for now, it's best if no one is in there but us."

"It's okay. We understand," Piper said as he opened the door and walked back in.

She walked back over to her seat. "Leo!" she called.

"Yes, Piper?" he asked, walking around the corner.

She grabbed her still-warm tea. "I need to know what's going on," he nodded. "Let's take a walk. Chris, you'll be okay with Phoebe, won't you?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

He yawned. "Yeah, maybe I can get a little sleep too. Go ahead, Mom."

With Coop

He sat against the wall, watching them train with a smile.

"Hey, no fair Wyatt!" Paris yelled as she came at him. "You can't use that!"

He smirked as he let down his shield. "But I always use it. What's different now?"

Prue stepped up beside her. "Because we can't do that!"

"Yeah!" Paris said. "It's cheating! You cheater!"

"What? You think what we fight – demons, warlocks, ghosts – you think they fight fair?" Coop asked. "Girls, just bec—" he hesitated. He hated admitting this, but he knew he had to. "Just because you're young doesn't mean they're not going to hurt you."

"Or kill you," Wyatt said.

"Wyatt!" Coop yelled.

"What? It's the truth! I had demons coming after me before I could walk."

"I know, but you don't have to say that," Coop looked toward his eldest daughters, expecting them to be frightened and crying, but they looked determined.

"We know that," Prue said. "Auntie Paige taught us."

"Are you scared?" Coop asked.

They nodded. "But it's better to fight," Paris said.

Coop smiled. "You two are very wise for only being ten years old."

With Piper

"So, basically what you're saying is that in order for Paytin to be fully healed, we have to rip her soul in two and replace Balthazar's with Coop's soul?" Piper asked. "Leo, that's extreme, even for you."

"Well, without looking in the Book of Shadows, what do you suggest?" he asked as they rested against the wall.

Piper sighed. "I don't know. This is a mess! No one should be here."

"Yeah, it is. There's nothing else in the Book of Shadows that will help," Leo said.

"Even so, what makes you think they will agree to it?"

"If they don't, soon they'll have no choice. From what you've said the doctor told you and if they can't find anything, it looks like it is Balthazar's work. Everything's normal and her temperature is still rising."

"Why though?" Piper questioned. "Cole wouldn't interfere with Phoebe's happiness, even if it isn't with him."

"Yes, but they're two different people. They just share the shame body."

"Your point, Esap?" Piper said sarcastically.

"My point is that eventually Balthazar's demonic instincts were bound to overtake Cole. And I'm guessing her overtook Cole sometime before Phoebe became pregnant."

"Or after," Piper added, but then reasoned, "Probably before though, seeing as how the baby acted."

Leo nodded.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled.

"MOM!" Chris bellowed.

They ran down the hall. "What? What?"

Leo pointed, seeing his son an sister-in-law with their eyes glued on the windows of the ICU. Piper walked over and Phoebe immediately leaned into her, shocked by what she saw.

"Leo," she said, turning to him, "we've got to get in there…"

* * *

**Author's Note**: So what do you think? Sorry it's so long. What are they seeing? What will they do?

Please read and review!

Personal **thanks **to: That70sshowlova & charmed-darkangel for their kind **reviews** for the last chapter!**  
****  
Next chapter: ****Chapter 11: Faking Well  
**

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


	11. Faking Well

Released

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 11: Faking Well**

The room looked like an explosion took place. There were scorch marks everywhere from the walls to the unconscious doctors and nurses on the tile. The machines looked melted and the sparks were flying from the outlets.

Paytin was sitting up in bed. Phoebe made to barge in, but Piper held her back. "Piper, we've got to get in there! The room could go up in flames at any moment!"

"Yeah and whether it does or not how will we explain your comatose daughter suddenly pulling out her IVs and walking on her own?" Piper asked. "We need Prue in here. She can put out the fire!"

"Piper, she's a ten-year-old girl who doesn't even have full control of her—"

"But you can! Go! Now! I'll freeze the room," Piper said as she walked in throwing her hands up, causing the flames and sparks to stop in their tracks.

"But here? Now? Why is Paytin even pulling out her—"

"Uncle Coop!" Chris called. Phoebe looked at him. "Well, I don't hear you calling."

With Coop

He looked up. "Hmm."

"What is it, Dad?" Prue asked.

"It's Chris," Coop said.

"Should I go too?" Wyatt asked.

"No, I'll go. Girls, stay here. I'll be right back," he Hearted out.

With Phoebe

All she could do was stare. In shock and curiosity. Something was really wrong. She felt like her daughter wasn't hers. Like something inside her was changing.

"Leo, what's going on?" Phoebe asked, turning toward him. "I know you know something."

"There's no time to explain now. We've got to get her out of here," he explained.

"What's wrong? Where's Piper?" Coop asked, walking up behind Phoebe.

"Oh Coop!" she turned to bury her face into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Its okay, Phoebe. Where's Piper?"

Chris pointed to the I.C.U. doors and he walked over with Phoebe in his arms. Flames were engulfing the entire room, but they weren't moving. He noticed the unconscious doctors and nurses on the tile and the scorch marks. The melted (and still-sparking) medical equipment. "Wha—?"

"Chris, get Prue," Leo said.

"Prue?" Coop asked.

"She and Phoebe can put out the flames." Coop nodded in agreement as he moved over to a chair and sat with his wife in his arms.

"Chris, wait, before you go," Coop said.

He reformed mid-orb, "Yeah?"

"Bring Paris too."

"Got it," he winked, Orbing out.

"Coop," Phoebe asked, looking up at him. "What if nothing works? Why is she conscious anyway?"

Leo walked over and sat beside them. "You should know now, Phoebe. That I found out why she can't be healed completely."

"I get the feeling I might already know the answer," Phoebe said.

"You do?" Coop asked.

She swallowed. "When I lost the Source's heir, not everything left, did it?"

Leo shook his head. "I don't think so."

"It doesn't make sense though."

"It doesn't?" Coop asked.

"No, there are other ways to destroy this entire family. Why go through me?" she asked.

"You've had evil in you before. It only needed a host to use. He knew he—"

"Wait, he? Who's he?" Coop asked.

She sighed. "He…it…it doesn't matter, but Balthazar."

"Then you think I'm right?" Leo asked.

Phoebe hesitated. She wasn't exactly comfortable giving specific intimate details here – more specifically in front of Coop. Not to mention that Chris (and probably Wyatt) would return with her two eldest daughters at any moment. "Yes. If I think back far enough, I remember how much he changed, but I can't pinpoint it as to when he was conceived. Now I wish I could…" she trailed off, looking to her husband, but he merely shook his head and held her tighter.

"Do you think Cole could?" Coop asked.

Phoebe looked at him stunned. "Even if he could, why does _when_ matter?"

"Just that if he can point out the date, we'll know how much his influence had on the baby," Coop said.

"Demonic power is different from a witch's or even a Whitelighter's specifically because everyone born – good or evil – has a choice to be either one," Leo finished.

"Just like Paige," Phoebe said.

"Yes," Leo answered.

Phoebe sat up. "Why did you insist on Chris bringing both of them?"

He sighed. "They miss you, Phoebe. They were really upset when we didn't come home last night."

Leo walked over to the I.C.U. doors and saw Piper with a tight hold on her niece. "Uh, I don't think we can wait any longer."

Phoebe stood up and was about to ask why when the doors exploded off their hinges, blasting Leo into the empty corridor. "Leo!" she yelled.

"Don't worry," Coop said, running over, "I've got him!"

She nodded, running into the room, finding Piper unconscious against the metal railing. "Piper!" she called, lifting her chin. "Piper!"

"She won't wake up," a dark voice said behind her. Phoebe turned her head, seeing her 'daughter' with an energy ball.

"What did you do to her?" she yelled.

"Look closely. Maybe you can save yourself from the same fate."

Phoebe grabbed her sister, laying her on the floor. She couldn't see anything odd about her, but when she moved her head, Phoebe noticed she had a severe burn on the back of her neck.

Phoebe ran over to her 'daughter', grabbing her roughly by the shoulders. "What. Did. You. Do?"

She grinned wickedly, grabbing Phoebe's wrists. "I simply succeeded in doing what he couldn't. I killed a Charmed One."

"No, you didn't! My daughter is not vicious! She's not evil!"

"Wake up, Mom. I'm not your little girl."

"Prove it!" Phoebe challenged, sitting her on the floor. "Kill me."

Paytin's maniacal eyes softened, even as she formed an energy ball. "Die witch!"

Phoebe struggled in her sleep, but Coop's hold remained tight. "Phoebe, Phoebe, wake up!" he whispered.

She shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Mommy," Paris said. "Mommy, wake up!" she called crawling into her dad's lap after he moved Phoebe to one side.

"P—Paris! P—Prue! Run, get away from here!" Phoebe called in her sleep.

Prue took the seat Leo had vacated. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know," Coop answered. "Phoebe, honey, you've got to wake up"

Chris walked over and sat in front of them. "Aunt Phoebe, everything's okay. We're gonna get Paytin out of here," he said grabbing her hand.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Coop? Chris?" she asked confused. She looked toward the I.C.U. doors and saw Leo standing in front of them. "Okay, that was some nightmare," she said sitting up as her daughters sat in her lap. She smiled as they hugged her tight. "Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Wyatt?"

"He's helping Mom, but I'm not sure how long they can last."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked. "What's going on?" She made to get up, but her girls wouldn't move off her lap. "Girls, I need to get up," she said, but they held tighter to her.

"Mommy, don't go!" Paris said.

"Don't go?" she repeated. _I'd imagine it's traumatic for them though and seeing as they haven't seen me in a while…my poor girls._ "Do you want to come with me?" she asked.

"Can we?" Prue asked.

She nodded. "Stand up, Prue," Phoebe said as she stood with Paris in her arms, taking two steps forward (as Chris had joined Leo by the I.C.U. doors). Prue, having misunderstood, sat in her mother's chair. Phoebe turned around, suddenly sitting Paris on the chair beside her sister.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Paris asked, as their mother dropped to her knees in front of them.

This wasn't easy admitting to her girls because she knew they looked up to her. Phoebe leaned in, hugging them tight, tears cascading down her cheeks. She felt their around her. "I think this is one of the scariest things that have ever happened to me," she answered honestly as she pulled back.

"But Mommy," Prue argued, "you fight demons. How can this scare you?"

Phoebe knew both of them were scared now – Paris and Paytin were more likely to call her Mommy than Prue was – but it made sense.

She cupped their chins. "I am. There's never been any demon I've fought where I haven't been scared. And you three – my angels – your dad, your aunts, everyone…you guys are my world and if—" she swallowed hard, "if anything were to happen, I just—" At this point, even Paris understood why she was so scared, they hugged her tightly again.

"Phoebe," Leo called. "They need you."

She turned her head. "I know, but what are we supposed to do about Paytin? The flames and sparks can be taken care of and the doctors and nurses."

"We need to get her out of here," Chris said. "Even if it's only for a little while. We just need something that causes the injuries—"

"To be dormant for a—Chris, get your mother!" Phoebe said.

"Have an idea?" Leo asked.

"Yes, but it's dangerous. It might be déjà vu for Piper and I, but I think it's the only way."

Chris Orbed out.

"Déjà vu?" Coop asked. "How could this possibly have happened before?"

"It hasn't, but a while ago Piper was bitten by a fruit fly and got very ill. Prue used Astral Projection to get into the attic and find a spell that reversed it—"

"But Phoebe, you're forgetting that she nearly d—left us," Leo said.

"No," Phoebe said, "I'm not. I'm not attempting to make the demon sleep—"

"Just the comatose state," Coop realized. "Won't she be in pain though?"

Phoebe bit her lip. "More than likely, but it's the only way we'll ever get her out of here and back to the Manor to fix it."

"What is?" Piper asked walking out.

"The Awakening spells. Piper, if we can just get the injuries to be dormant for a little while—"

Piper walked over to her. "Phoebe, I'm not going to disagree with you here. That's the only thing I can think of too."

Chris walked over. "Wow, that's a shocker."

"What are we gonna use as a dummy though?" Phoebe asked.

"We'll find something, but first, you and Prue," Piper pointed to the I.C.U. doors, "before it goes up."

"I—I thought you froze it," Phoebe said standing and turning toward her.

"I did, but it can't stay like that forever."

Phoebe turned to Prue. "Prue, I need your help."

Prue stood."With what?"

"I need you to try to put out the fire with me," Phoebe said. "It won't be easy, but I'll help you."

"Okay," Prue said, taking her hand as they walked to the doors, with Piper behind them. "Mom?"

"Hm?"

"I—I've never done this before what if I can't? What if I make a mistake?"

Phoebe bent down and picked her up. "Wow, you've gotten tall," she commented as Prue wrapped her arms around her neck and legs around her waist. "You won't make a mistake, baby. That's why Auntie Piper and I are here with you. You don't have to do very much if you don't want to."

She nodded. "What about Paytin? Will she be okay?"

Phoebe nodded. "Piper, is she affected too?"

"That reminds me. Paige!" Piper called. "Bring the crystals!" she shouted.

"Come on, Paige!" Phoebe said after ten minutes passed.

Chris walked over. "I'll go get them."

"That's very sweet, Chris, but we need Paige for this spell," his mother said.

"So I'll get them both," Chris said. "Anything else?"

"Hmmm, yeah, in the top box in the attic, there should be a few old dolls. Grab one, would you? That way we can do this all in one shot."

Chris nodded, Orbing out.

"Ready baby?" Phoebe asked.

Prue rolled her eyes at the nickname, but held tighter as the entered. Phoebe walked to the middle of the room.

"Now Piper!" Phoebe shouted, but nothing happened. "Piper! Now!" Phoebe looked toward her and noticed she was looking behind her. Having a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, Phoebe turned around seeing Paytin with an energy ball.

From out of nowhere, Wyatt tackled her to the ground from the side, as the energy ball flew past her head. "WHY ARE YOU ALL STANDING AROUND?" he screamed.

"Uh…r—right," Piper answered, shocked as the flames resumed.

"Okay, Prue. Just shoot the flames," Phoebe told her.

Prue just hugged her tighter.

"Prue? Baby?" she asked. "It's okay. Let me do it, okay?"

She nodded, a whimper in her throat as Phoebe tapped her powers and shot water toward the sparking medical equipment, putting it out in minutes.

"Piper, where did the fire start?" she shouted through the roar of the flames.

"Beside the bed!" she answered.

Phoebe held tight to Prue as she ran over, extinguishing the flames. "Hold on tight, sweetie. I need both hands." Prue nodded.

Phoebe walked around the inferno and extinguished everything in under thirty minutes. When she was finished, she wrapped her arms around her trembling girl. "Sssshh, it's okay," she whispered, rubbing her back as they walked over to Piper.

"Wyatt, can you hold her for a few more minutes?" Piper asked.

"No problem," he said as he pinned her arms to the floor.

"M—Mommy, I'm sorry," Prue cried as they stood outside the doors.

"No, honey. You did great! Really you did! I—it's my fault. I shouldn't have asked like I expected you to."

"But I couldn't do anything!" she cried as she looked Phoebe in the eye.

"You did, you helped me to put out the fire."

She nodded. "Auntie Prue wouldn't say that!"

"Yes, she would," Piper answered walking over. "She would be happy you tried, Prue. All she ever did was try," she said, brushing her raven hair behind her ear.

"Piper," Paige said walking over. "What's this about?"

"Prue, go sit with your sister," Phoebe said as she sat her down and walked over to Chris. "Chris?" she asked, but got no response, so she tapped him on the shoulder. "Chris!" he jumped two feet in the air before turning around, his face beet red.

"What's wrong? You look uneasy," she asked as he leaned against her.

"I am," he said.

"Care to say about what?" this question just caused his face to be redder.

He took a deep breath. "I uh…I went to find Aunt Paige like you guys asked and uh…" he said, his face turning deeper with every word he spoke.

"And?"

"Forget it," he said staring at his feet. "It's not important."

Phoebe smirked, now realizing what the problem was. "Let me guess, you opened the door when you shouldn't have?" he nodded. "It's okay," she knew this conversation was one of many she'd have with her daughters one day, but that didn't mean it was any less embarrassing. "Did she stop what she was doing when she saw you?"

He nodded. "Yes, but next time, please don't ask me to get her."

"Okay," Phoebe said.

Paige walked over. "So Phoebe," she said, making Chris jump. "You really think it'll work?"

"Yeah, I—I, Chris, m—maybe you should go help Wyatt," she gasped as his hold on her increased on her, cutting off her airway.

He nodded and Orbed out.

"What's with him?" Paige asked.

Phoebe glared at her. "You. Why didn't you answer me or Piper?"

"I was p—preoccupied," she stumbled. "It's not like I knew he was gonna open the door, Phoebe."

"Okay, you know what? We don't have time for this right now," Phoebe said, walking back over to Coop and her daughters. It always amazed her how she could be having the worst day and her family could make her feel better in no time flat.

"What do you want us to do, Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"Wh—what? Since when am I calling shots?"

"She's your daughter," Paige said walking over.

She sighed. "Okay Paige, you've got the crystals, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We need to put them around her, so everyone is safe until I get back."

"We?" Paige protested. "Don't you mean me?"

"Yes, yes, you, but you can—"

"Where are you going?" Piper asked. "To the Manor?"

"Where else? The event happened so lo—," she saw Piper's 'say one more word and I'll smack you' expression and changed her wording, "You think I memorized a spell we only used once—when Prue was alive, no less?"

Piper smirked. "Yeah, good point."

"Chris told me about the doll, but I couldn't find the box," Paige admitted.

"That's okay," Piper said. "I'll go with Phoebe back to the house. She can look up and copy down spells and I'll—"

"—dig through old, dusty boxes of Prue's high school cheerleader outfits?" Phoebe quipped. Piper motioned to smack her, but Phoebe moved aside, grinning at her sister's inaccuracy.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Ugh! Come on, guys! We don't have time for this! Phoebe weren't you just telling me we had important matters on our hands?"

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay then, I'll go do my part," Paige said Orbing out.

"Think we should wait?" Phoebe asked.

"Nah, she's got two of her advanced students with her," Piper said. "Plus, I'm not sure how much time we have."

Leo walked over to them. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I think we are," Piper answered.

"Mommy, can I go too?" Paris asked. Phoebe walked over.

"I don't know…" she said dragging out the last word for effect. She looked at Coop who just smiled.

"!" Paris drug out. "I waaaaaaaaanaaaaaa go!"

Phoebe smiled. "Prue, do you want to go?"

"No, I'll stay here," she said, sitting on the edge of Coop's chair.

"That's good," he answered, pulling her into his lap. "I'll have someone to talk to."

"Can I? Can I? Can I?" Paris repeated, much like her younger sister.

"You'd better give her your answer, Mom," Prue said, looking slightly annoyed. Honestly, how could she and Paris be the same age? "You know she can go on for hours."

"You look just like your Aunt Prue when you do that!" Phoebe said.

"Yeah, and that's the last thing we need," Piper said, walking over. "Phoebe, let her come. It won't hurt her."

"Okay, but you'd better stay close to me," Phoebe explained. "No running downstairs anywhere. We get in. get what we need and leave. Got it?"

"Yes Mommy," Paris said.

"Aww! So innocent, but something tells me it won't last," Piper answered.

"I think we'd better go," Leo said.

Phoebe nodded, feeling a smaller hand grab hers and the four left in a flurry of blue Orbs…

* * *

**Author's Note** 1: So what do you think? Sorry it's so long. What do you think they'll find? Will they be able to use the spell to take the coma effects away? And even if it works, then what?

**Author's Note 2**: The next chapter will be much shorter, but don't worry, there's a reason!

Please read and review!

Personal **thanks **to: That70sshowlova & charmed-darkangel for their kind **reviews** for the last chapter!**  
****  
Next chapter: ****Chapter 12: Time to Wake the Baby  
**

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


	12. Time to Wake the Baby

Released

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 12: Time to Wake the Baby**

Attic of the Manor

Paris let go of Phoebe as soon as they hit the hardwood floor in the attic.

"I'll go back to see how everybody's doing," Leo said, kissing Piper. "Call me when you're done."

"Okay." Piper walked over to the far corner and pulled a stack of three boxes over to the middle of the attic floor. "Paris, do you want to help me look?"

She looked to Phoebe, who was standing by the Book of Shadows, already flipping page after page with a note pad and pen in her other hand.

"Can I, Mommy?"

She looked up after glancing at a page, "Can you what?"

"Can I help Auntie Piper look for the doll?"

She sighed. "Sure, why not? You'll probably have more fun with that anyway."

"That's not true, Mommy," Paris said, running back over to her. "I always have fun with you."

"Aww, Phoebe looks like someone cares more about being with you than you thought," Piper said as her niece hugged her mom. She dropped to her knees, lifting the first box to the floor.

Phoebe smiled. "I know. I just think that helping Auntie Piper might be more interesting for you."

Paris nodded, walking back over. Piper rummaged through the decaying box, finding blankets, baby clothes and old toys. "Nope, not this one," she said, pushing it out of her way.

"Didn't we have a box full of dolls somewhere that Grams kept?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for that," she said, setting the middle box on the floor. "I still can't believe Prue was a cheerleader. I went to the basketball games in junior high and high school, but I barely saw her."

Phoebe chuckled. "Well, Andy was the star basketball player through junior high and high school. I don't think she spent much time cheering for the team."

Piper smiled. "Even I agree on that," she said, finding a box of Prue's cheerleader uniforms. "Why couldn't they just decide on a style and color and stick with it? I swear, she had enough uniforms for the entire squad by the time she gra—oh my god!"

Phoebe looked at her. "What?"

Piper bit back an embarrassed laugh holding up her sister's Senior cheerleading outfit. The top was red with sequins, but it barely covered her chest, and feeling that it was spandex, Piper had a feeling she knew why Prue had signed up after Andy had told her he was trying out for basketball. The double spaghetti straps criss-crossed in back as well as in front which, Piper could only assume meant that when Prue stretched or did a routine, it lifted her sister's chest from her body.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe gasped, covering her mouth and failing to hold back her laughter.

"Oh th—that's only half of it," Piper said, holding up the matching shorts that didn't even come close to covering half her ass.

"What's there to cover anything up?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah really," Piper said, looking over at her niece who was, thankfully, preoccupied with the box of baby things.

"And they used to yell at me for my skimpy attire," Phoebe commented.

"Auntie Piper?" Paris asked looking at her.

Piper quickly hid the outfit behind her. "Y—Yes?"

"Can I keep this blanket?" she asked, pulling out a light pink blanket with a dark pink letter "P" in the corner.

Piper smiled, pulling the box back over and digging to the bottom and pulling two more out. "You sure can! Here, take these too," she said, pulling out a light purple and yellow blanket to go with the pink one she held in her hand.

Phoebe looked at her. "Maybe Paytin would like one of those."

"I found it!" Piper called, digging to the bottom of the last box and pulling out an old, worn doll with patches of blonde hair, one eye that was permanently closed and a dress with a rip in the back. "I remember taking this thing everywhere when I was a kid."

"The one Prue took and glued one eye shut because you wouldn't let her play with it?" Phoebe asked, copying down the spells, tearing out the paper to fold and put in her pocket.

"Mhm," Piper said. "Did you find them?"

Phoebe nodded. "In my pocket. Ready to go, Paris?"

Paris nodded.

"Piper, can you freeze her?"

"Who, Paris? No."

She sighed, annoyed that her sister couldn't grasp what she was saying. "Not Paris, Piper. Paytin! Are you able to freeze her?"

"Why?"

"Well, call me crazy, but I think it's gonna be hard to cast this spell with her thrashing around and throwing energy balls," Phoebe said as Piper walked over.

"Phoebe, don't worry about that. If need be, Wyatt and Chris can hold her down," Piper said.

"I know, but part of me wonders if, maybe, she'll listen."

Piper sighed. "I doubt it."

"That doesn't mean it's impossible though…right?"

"No," Piper said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You can try that, but if it doesn't work—"

"If it doesn't work, I'll ask the boys myself," Phoebe resolved. "Paris, time to go."

Paris nodded, running over and carrying all three blankets.

"Uh, Piper?"

"Yeah?"

"You might wanna put that back. No one else needs to see it."

Piper looked down at her hands. "Y—Yeah, I'll just uh…" she buried it in the bottom of the box. "She might want to kill us for that."

"Possibly, but I would guess she forgot it still existed. Especially since Grams made that huge deal when I wore something like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Weren't you there when—?" Phoebe asked, but Piper shook her head. "Oh, you and Prue were gone that weekend. Well, she saw me in one and forced me to change. Then insisted that I bring her all of my clothes that were like that—which I didn't, I only brought the one outfit—and she burned them in the fireplace."

Piper raised an eyebrow. "I'm not too surprised, but let me guess. The next time you were out and came back they were gone?"

"Yep."

"That's Grams for you. All right, I think we're ready to go. Leo!" Piper called.

Five minutes…still nothing. "LEO!" Piper bellowed.

She sighed as blue orbs formed, but it wasn't who she thought. "C'mon! Let's go!" Paige said.

"Where's Leo?" Phoebe asked.

"He's healing Chris."

Piper's eyes bulged. "Chris? What happened?"

"She knocked the barrier out of alignment and hit Chris in the stomach," Paige explained, "then Wyatt knocked her down."

"Knocked her down?" So many questions came with that statement, but Phoebe only asked. "Is he still holding her?"

Paige nodded. "I'm not sure how long he can hold her."

"Let's go!" Paris said.

With that, they orbed out.

Hospital

They reformed in front of the I.C.U. doors. Wyatt was waiting.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you were holding her," Paige asked.

He smirked, but the look didn't last. "I was, 'till Chris managed to throw the missing crystal at me."

"Where are Coop and Prue?" Phoebe asked.

"They went down to the cafeteria," the young witch answered.

"Where's that?" Paris asked.

"Will you guys be okay?" Wyatt asked.

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, we'll be fine. Go with Wyatt, sweetie," she said. Paris handed her the pink blanket.

"Hey, I have a white one like that," Paige said.

Piper nodded. "So did we," she said as Wyatt led her down the hall by his hand.

"That is soooo cute!" Paige said.

"Yeah, are Chris and Leo still in there?" Phoebe asked.

Paige peeked in the windows and, sure enough, they were over next to the barrier. "Yep."

"Are you ready, Pheebs?" Piper asked. "This is going to be anything but easy."

She took a deep breath. "Y—Yes," she said, grabbing Piper's hand and clutching the spells with her other.

With Paige's right arm linked with Phoebe's and Piper holding onto her right, the Power of Tree entered the room.

"I thought you said Leo and Chris were in here," Phoebe said under her breath.

"They were. Are you ready?" Paige asked Phoebe.

"As I'll ever be," she replied. Phoebe bent down and removed a crystal, holding it like it was her life line.

"Paytin, honey," Phoebe called hesitantly.

She looked up and smiled sadistically. "Hello witch, oh and look you brought the Power of Three with you how sweet – you saving me the trouble of hunting them down. They can't protect you."

Phoebe flinched at her daughter's voice, one that wasn't her own. Piper grasped her hand in encouragement.

"Honey," she started again. "We need to cast a spell to help you. Will you let us?"

Paytin's eyes flashed with humor. "Not a chance in hell."

"Please!" Phoebe begged, her face laced with tears knowing it wouldn't do any good.

The little girl laughed. She shook her head in amusement. "Never!" Paytin formed an energy ball and threw it at her mother. Luckily, Phoebe had fast reflexes and, letting go of her sisters, she dodged it, leaving a scorch mark on the door.

"I love a good game of cat and mouse," Paytin informed while throwing another energy ball.

"Phoebe we have to go now!" Paige yelled.

"No!" Phoebe protested. "Paytin!" she yelled as Paige grabbed her arm and Piper's and orbed out of the room.

Phoebe shook as she rested against the wall with them. Her breathing cam in rasps.

"Be right back," Paige said Orbing out.

The next second, they heard her scream and they raced back inside, finding Paige dripping blood on the tile.

"Phoebe," Piper said, looking at her distraught sister. "Help Paige!"

Shakily, she nodded, running to her.

"Well, the oldest goes down first. How noble," Paytin said, throwing an energy ball toward her which Piper countered with an explosion. Two, three, four more were countered the exact same way, but from different angles.

"Paige!" Phoebe said, pulling her into her lap. "Paige! C'mon, please!" she pleaded.

Paige's eyes opened slowly. She tried to draw a breath, but only gasped. "Phoe—be…you forgot the—"

"Ssshh, don't talk," she said. "Wyatt! Chris!"

"They're probably—"

"Piper!" she looked back just as the fireball was a foot away. Knowing she had no time to counter, she shielded her face. She expected to feel a steaming pain, but felt nothing. She opened her eyes, taking her hands down and saw a blue light.

Someone put their arm around her shoulder. "Hi Mom, miss me?" Wyatt asked, giving her his best cheesy grin.

She looked at him stunned. "Y—Yeah, hey Wyatt…" she replied. "Where's Chris?" she asked looking behind her, but her sisters where no where in sight. "Okay, forget Chris. Where are Phoebe and Paige?"

"They're safe," he said walking forward toward the displaced crystal. "Now get out of here."

"But Wyatt—"

"Now Mom!" he yelled. In that second, she realized why he was going forward.

"Like Hell! I'm not letting you be killed!" she yelled. "Go for it! I'll cover you!"

He nodded, diving for the crystal as an energy ball headed for him, but she countered. As soon as he wrapped his fingers around it, he Orbed over and put in it's proper place. He looked back as her and she nodded, they then walked out together.

"Paige!" Piper called, running over. "Are you all right?"

She smiled. "Well, do you see a corpse?"

Piper rolled her eyes. Where Paige got her twisted sense of humor, she still had no idea.

"Boys," Phoebe said. "I have a favor to ask you." Her whole body was shaking.

"Yeah?" Wyatt asked.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

She took a breath. "When we go back in there, I need you to hold her down."

Wyatt shot a confused look at his mom.

"If she's not held down we'll never be able to cast the spell on her," Piper explained.

"Okay, but take away the injury and effects and your left with Balthazar," Chris reasoned. "What are we going to do then?"

Phoebe swallowed hard. "The only thing that's left."

"And that is?" Chris asked.

"Split and replace her soul," Coop said, walking over to her.

"Where are the girls?" Phoebe asked.

"With Henry."

"You actually agree to this? It sounds—"

"Excruciating," Chris said.

"Unbearable," Wyatt answered.

"All of the above," Paige chimed in. Everyone looked at her. "What? I don't have a say?"

Phoebe nodded as Coop wrapped his arm around her waist. "But it has to be done. Otherwise, he'll just use her," she turned, cupping Coop's chin, "just like he used Cole."

Coop nodded. "So boys, will you help us or not?"

"Yeah, we will," Wyatt said.

"Wait," Phoebe interrupted. "How long will it take to make that potion?"

"I read about two hours," Coop answered. "And Leo's been home for about an hour and a half."

"So it should be done when we get there," Piper said.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Mom, you really think it'll take half an hour to do this?"

"I hope not, but he's always been—"

"Temperamental?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah," Piper answered.

"So you want up to what? Orb in, knock the crystals out of alignment and hold her there?" Chris asked.

Paige smiled. "Exactly, but you might want to keep your grip on her until we get back to the house."

"Okay, let's go!" Wyatt said.

"Bu—"

Coop cut her off. "Go. We need to do it," he said, with a light kiss.

She nodded, following her sisters inside.

"Crystal!" the youngest Charmed One said and the nearest one appeared in her hand.

Wyatt and Chris ran over and pinned their cousin.

"Mommy!" Paytin said.

Phoebe's heart shook. Her little girl sounded so scared and uncertain as she walked up.

Piper placed the doll on her niece's chest and rested her hand on it as she grabbed Paige's hand, Phoebe took Paige's and grabbed the spell, placing it above the doll and laying her hand on top of Piper's:

_"Troubled blood with sleep's unease _  
_ Remove the cause of this disease _  
_ Sleep eternal nevermore _  
_ And shift this source of illness borne _  
_ To this puppet whom none shall mourn"_

Paytin's eyes were softer and, for a second, she stopped struggling.

"Boys, hold tight," Paige said. They nodded.

"Coop!" Phoebe called.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes," she said as they Orbed out (Chris was last as he gathered the crystals).

Phoebe's feet hit the attic and she nearly doubled over in shock, if Coop hadn't caught her.

"Boys, set the cage again," Piper said.

They nodded.

"Phoebe, what's with yo—" Paige asked. All Phoebe could do was point to the man standing in the doorway…

* * *

**Author's Note** 1: So what do you think? Sorry it's so long! I know I said it'd be a lot shorter, but as you've read, a lot happened. So, who's in the doorway? Grams, Patty, maybe Prue or... I can't wait to read your guesses. And, just so everyone who reviews knows, I won't confirm or deny anything. You'll just have to wait until the next chapter is up! Evil grin!

Please read and review!

Personal **thanks **to: That70sshowlova, charmed-darkangel, & Charmed4eva for their kind **reviews** for the last chapter!**  
****  
Next chapter: ****Chapter 12: Caused Heartache  
**

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


	13. Caused Heartache

Released

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 13: Caused Heartache**

Piper was the one to break the uncomfortable silence. "What the _Hell_ are you doing here?" she said raising her hands to combust him.

He only laughed. "You know, over the years, I thought you'd remember you can't vanquish me," he said with a smile as he walked to the middle of the room.

"Wh—why are you here?" Phoebe's shaken voice rang through the room.

He looked at her. She looked scared – terrified was actually a better word – of something. Of him? Something made him doubt it. "Phoebe, I'm not here to hurt you," he spoke gently. "I was listening in from the other plane and heard you could use my help."

Phoebe looked at Coop. He nodded and she stepped toward him, slowly. "I'm not afraid of you, Cole. I just—" she said as her knee buckled and she started to fall, only to have him catch her. She gasped, surprised at how natural it felt to have him catch her.

"You just didn't expect to see me," he replied as she regained her footing. "I understand. And, no, I don't expect anything in return for me helping you."

"But I never—"

He laughed. "I could see it. I'm glad you're happy. And Coop, he's a much better man than I could ever hope to be."

She smirked at him, letting go of his hand. "And how did those words taste coming from your mouth?" she asked as she walked back over beside her husband.

"Like the most biter vinegar, with a pinch of salt," Cole admitted, smiling.

"So, you're here because?" Paige asked.

"Chris, Wyatt," Piper said. They looked at her. "Go check on the girls." They nodded, Orbing out.

"You look kinda confused, Phoebe," Piper added. "Are you all right?"

She looked at her feet. Something about him being here didn't feel right to her, but not in an evil way. "I don't know." She bit her lip.

Coop wrapped his arms around her waist. "I can help you find peace with this, Phoebe. You just need to let me."

She looked into his eyes and knew tears fell from hers. "Please don't. I'd hate to lose—"

He kissed her and wiped her cheeks. "I know you won't. We've been married 11 years and I know you still have trouble because of him. I know you trust me," she nodded. "So let me help you. Hm?"

"How?" she said, her voice shaky.

"I can give you closure," he turned to Cole. "Both of you."

Cole walked over to her. "What do you think, Phoebe?"

She shrugged. "I want to, but—"

"Phoebe," Piper said. "Finding closure doesn't mean you'll forget. You only hate the part of him that tried to kill us."

"So…it's really okay to keep the rest?"

Coop smirked. "Yes, if you were ever going to go back I know it would've happened before now."

She looked at Cole. "I know you won't leave him, Phoebe. You left me for a much better reason than you could ever come up with for leaving Coop."

She nodded, unsure. Coop placed his hand over Phoebe's heart and it glowed red, but turned a _very_ faint pink. Cole's showed the same. Phoebe looked at Coop. "Go ahead Phoebe. You need this."

Tears cascading down her cheeks, she looked her ex-husband in the eye as he pulled her toward him. He slanted his head slightly and kissed her with the passion she remembered. The familiar pounding in her chest took over as she wrapped her hands around his neck, one going into his hair. And just a swift as it began, it stopped.

They pulled apart. "Feeling better, Phoebe?" Cole asked.

She nodded, still stunned as she felt the passion she used to feel for him leave her heart as she stayed tangled in his arms for a bit longer. "Yes."

Coop smiled. "Are you still afraid of leaving me?"

She pulled away from him and hugged Coop. "No, I love you and I always will."

"Okay, now that that's taken care of," Paige said. "What are you going to help us with?"

"Okay, first of all, let me say that whoever figured out when he took over me is right," Cole said. "It won't help to know when."

"So you came to give us useless information?" Paige quipped. "Great that's a huge help."

Cole chuckled. "Flattery won't get you anywhere with me."

She turned to him, pissed. "It wasn't flattery! It was sarcasm! Ever heard of it?"

Piper stepped between them. "Guys! This isn't getting us anywhere!"

The youngest Charmed One put on a half pout. "He started it!"

"Okay, yes. I also understand why you hate me, but we can fight later," Cole reasoned.

"Because you tried to kill me!"

"Paige, I'm sure Phoebe wants her daughter back even more than she wants to see you kick his ass," Piper reasoned. "And I'm totally for seeing that, but now isn't the time."

She looked to Phoebe."Oh, all right," she sighed, "for Phoebe's sake. So, got any _useful_ information?" Paige asked while muttering "demonic bastard" under her breath.

"You might not," someone said from the door, "but I do," Leo said, walking into the attic with two vials. One with a yellow liquid, the other a sky blue.

Cole smirked. "Perfect timing."

"Huh?" Piper asked.

"That's why he's here, Piper. Balthazar has to go somewhere after we separate them," Leo said.

She nodded, but her eyes still held uncertainty.

Phoebe looked at Cole. "And you're willing to live in Purgatory with a damned soul?"

He shrugged. "I already do. This won't be much different."

"There's still one thing," Leo said. "She probably would be better off unconscious."

"Why is that bad?" Paige asked. "I can do it."

"Not for this you can't," Leo said. "She'll hate you because she'll see your face before going into darkness and feeling a searing pain in a horrendous nightmare."

Phoebe swallowed. "Bu—but you're sure she won't wake up during it?"

Leo held up the vial of blue liquid. "Not after she takes this. Her body needs to be motionless for it to take effect, hence knocking her out cold."

Coop nodded. "Okay, how is this going to go? Will I be in pain too?"

"No, part of your soul is stored away," Leo explained. "When Balthazar took over her other half, it went back to you. It's basically lying in wait. She'll hurt because we're extracting part of hers.

She'll be knocked out and someone will give her a sleeping potion – which, I'm assuming, will be you, Phoebe." She nodded. "Okay, good. After the potion completely takes effect – which we'll know because her skin she turn that color – Phoebe, you'll give her the split potion which will force anything evil from her being, but you shouldn't hold her for more than 30 seconds afterward, because Balthazar will immediately leave to reside in the nearest person he can find," he continued.

"I could've told you that," Cole said.

Leo looked at him. "Cole, you might need to rest your hand on her so he can go back to you."

Cole nodded. "That was my plan."

"After he's gone, Coop, you'll immediately need to pick her up and the part of your soul that's meant to be in her will go to her. After that, the color of her skin should return to normal. Everybody understand that?"

"Sh—should? There's no guarantee?" Phoebe asked.

"There's never a guarantee of anything, Phoebe, but this plan is our best bet."

She sighed. "True. Hey, where did you get the information?"

He looked at his feet. "Leo?" Piper asked.

"The Book of Shadows," he answered. "It was in the very back."

"I don't believe you," Paige said. "I've never seen anything like that."

"Believe what you want, but we should do this now," Leo said.

"I agree," Cole said. "Come on, Phoebe." She nodded as they walked toward the crystal cage…

* * *

**Author's Note**: So what do you think?

Please read and review!

Personal **thanks **to: That70sshowlova, paulahalliwell, & Charmed4eva for their kind **reviews** for the last chapter!**  
****  
Next chapter: ****Chapter 13: Soul Splitting**** Demon**

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


	14. SoulSplitting Demon

Released

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 14: Soul-Splitting Demon**

"Hey, baby," Phoebe murmured. Paytin only smiled. "I'm so sorry."

Cole kicked a crystal away and Paytin smirked. She pulled her hands from behind her back. She had two energy balls in them. She threw one at Piper quickly. She ducked and the ball scorched the wall. She aimed the other one at Leo.

Wyatt tackled her to the floor before she could throw it. She was so surprised that the blue electricity extinguished. Paytin thrashed against him but his weight kept her down. "Get off me!" she roared.

"Well, so much for knocking her out," Wyatt said.

Phoebe knelt down in front of her. "I'm sorry," she whispered again. She grabbed Paytin's chin and forced her mouth open, pouring the contents down her throat. Paytin gagged, but the liquid stayed. She continued to fight against them, but her body was growing tired. Blue blotches started to form at her mouth spreading quickly until effectively all her skin was blue. Wyatt laid her on the floor.

"Give her the second potion!" Leo ordered.

Phoebe opened her daughter's mouth and slipped the second potion. Her skin started to fade back to the original tan color. Phoebe released her.

"Why is her skin turning back?" Coop asked.

Leo looked perplexed. "The potion probably needs to run its course."

Suddenly a whimper was heard. Their heads snapped towards the sound. Paytin whimpered again, her hands curling in pain. Her mouth opened and a blood curdling scream came out. She curled inwardly in pain and gripped the floor.

Phoebe instantly pulled her into her arms, but Cole grabbed her. "No Phoebe!" Black smoke started to leave the child's body, but then reentered. Left then reentered for about five minutes until it was finally forced out.

"But what's happening?" she asked, as she saw Cole's eyes turn as black as his name implied and her laid her on the ground, still squirming and crying.

Phoebe stalked back over to Leo, the look of a psycho-killer in her eyes as she grabbed him by his shirt. "You said she wouldn't be in pain!" she yelled shoving him backwards.

"I didn't know!" Leo said in panic, regaining his balance. "She shouldn't be!"

"Phoebe," Coop said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Come on, Love. Come back. She needs you."

Nodding mutely, she walked back over and sat beside her.

Phoebe petted Paytin's hair. "It's okay, it's okay, baby." She turned towards Leo. "Get it out of her!"

He bit his lip. "We can't. The potion has to take full effect."

"I don't give a damn! My daughter is in pain! Undo it now!" she growled looking like a mama bear protecting her cub. She stood and stalked towards Leo and glared. "You get it out of her right now Leo Wyatt, or I swear to God you will never be able to reproduce again!"

Leo cringed. "There's nothing we can do."

"If it's gone, then why is she still in pain?" Phoebe asked.

"MOMMY!" The little girl cried. "IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP!"

She ran to her, cradling her like an infant. "Sshh, it'll be okay, baby. We'll make it better. Daddy's on his way," she whispered into her ear.

"Go Coop," Cole said. "She needs the other half soul."

He nodded, running over and sitting beside them. "Here, baby, I can make it better, but you need to lay still with Mommy."

"Hurts!" she whimpered. Phoebe couldn't hold back anymore and her tears flowed. "Mommy!"

"I'm right here. I'm not leaving," she promised.

Coop's hand hovered above her and a pinkish-orange light left him and entered her body. Paytin squirmed and cried, but as Phoebe knew there wasn't much they could do now, she held her close.

"How long will this last, Leo?" Phoebe asked.

He walked over. "It should be done already."

"I wonder if the spell backfired," Paige commented.

"And because it did, her body can't shut down," Piper realized. "We have to get her back to the hospital."

Upon hearing the word, the girl screamed flailing her arms and legs."NO! MOMMY! I DON'T WANNA GO!"

Phoebe tried to calm her down. "I know, sweetie, I know, but it'll make you better."

Piper and Paige walked over beside her. "And so will this," Paige said placing the doll on her chest.

"What was awakened from its sleep,  
Must once again slumber deep"

They recited as she lay motionless in Phoebe's arms. Phoebe inhaled sharply, feeling the full effects of the wounds. "Hey guys, didn't she have casts on in the hospital?" she asked.

Wyatt walked over. "Yes, but somewhere they were shattered."

Phoebe looked to Piper. Her vision was blurry. "Then she'll have to go through all this again," Phoebe held her tighter, "won't she?"

"Leo, is there any way to make them forget they operated on her?" Piper asked. "Otherwise, we're gonna have to come up with one hell of a cover story."

"Wait," Chris commented. "Wasn't the purpose of this to have it where she could be healed? Why can't we just heal her and not take her back?"

Phoebe looked at him. "Everyone's still frozen in the hospital and even if we did heal her, she'd still be in a coma."

"Why?"

"It's a synapse thing, Chris. Look it up in your biology book," Wyatt said sighing. "But if you want the short version, your brain needs certain impulses to carry out bodily functions. Right now, she doesn't have those impulses to wake her up."

"And being in a hospital will help that?"

Piper cut in. "Kind of. She just needs to be hooked up to monitors, fed fluids, talked to, soothed."

"And sooner or later something will bring her back," Phoebe's soft, shaky voice finished.

Wyatt chuckled.

"And what is so funny about this situation, Wyatt?" Phoebe snapped.

Wyatt walked over beside her. "No, nothing, Aunt Phoebe. I was just thinking of something."

Cole walked over beside Leo. "I'm sure all of us could use a laugh."

"It's not really—"

"Aww! C'mon Wy!" Chris encouraged.

He sighed. "I was just wondering if any of us knew someone who could hypnotize the doctors into thinking they'd never stabilized her, but it's crazy. I mean, there's no way—"

"Maybe there is. I'll be right back," Leo said as he disappeared.

"What's he thinking of?" Coop asked.

Piper sighed. "I think I know, but I don't know what to hope for."

Coop walked over and sat behind Phoebe. She leaned into him, resting against his chest. "If he does, you think it'll work, Piper?"

"Probably, but don't hold your breath."

Phoebe nodded.

Leo appeared moments later. "Okay, no one remembers operating on her yesterday, but I did mention that she has bones that need to be set."

"Wait, how did you do that?" Piper asked.

"I reminded them that you kept your promise about Wyatt all those years ago and they reversed the damage and part of their memories," he stated.

"Wait, what about me?" Wyatt asked.

Piper sighed. "The time when you were irresponsible as a baby and the Cleaners made us forget you."

Phoebe walked over with Paytin in her arms and Coop beside her. "We promised them that nothing like that would ever happen again and we've kept it."

"I can't believe they remembered."

"They have to remember, Paige. It's their job," Leo said.

"Okay, okay," Phoebe urged. "We have more important things to worry about now than telling old stories."

Leo nodded. "Here, I'll take her."

"Why you?" Phoebe asked.

"Wiping part of their minds wasn't the only thing they did for me," he answered as he pulled out a card from his back pocket.

"A medical license?" Piper asked. "Is. . . this a permanent thing, Leo?"

He shook his head. "It'll dissolve when this is taken care of."

"And everyone will forget what happened?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, now can I take her, Phoebe?" he asked.

Reluctantly, she gave her up, watching them leave in blue lights. "Okay. But now what do I do? I can't stand sitting in those stark, white halls waiting." She sighed. "Again."

"I'll go," Coop offered.

Phoebe clung to him. "No! Please…"

"Somebody's gotta be there just in case," Coop reasoned.

Piper sighed. "Well, I could go back. I've got nothing important to do…" Phoebe glared. She cleared her throat. "Uh, except this."

"But Mom," Chris argued. "I thought you needed to get ready for that band at P3 tonight. I forget, what's the name Wyatt?"

Wyatt raised his eyebrow, gesturing to his t-shirt. Chris gaped. "Really Mom? Nickelback?"

"No, Wyatt, that's next month. Tonight is . . . I think 3 Doors Down."

Paige laughed and Piper turned to her. "What?"

"It's just that _we_ own it and you don't know."

"Hey, lay off! This day's been hard enough!"

"Piper's right," Phoebe spoke for the first time in about ten minutes. "She needs to be there. I think you should go, Paige."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you've slept more than all of us in this room combined. Your mind and reflexes should be sharper," Phoebe said, "besides, I've got two daughters who've hardly seen me more than 10 minutes since this whole thing happened. Plus, I'd like to get a little rest." Coop wrapped his arms around her.

"Well," Cole said walking up from behind. "I guess my reason for being here is done."

Paige glared at him, then turned to Phoebe. "Can I punch him?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Be my guest. He ain't my husband anymore. If I wasn't so drained, I'd join you."

Paige grinned. "Hear that?"

Cole walked up to her. "Yes. Give it your best shot."

"You mean, you're not even gonna put up a fight?" she pouted.

"I can still kill you, you know."

"That's true."

"Did you want to get one in too, Phoebe?" Cole asked.

She looked at Coop. So many things had changed in her life over the years. Yes she was still pissed, but deep down she wasn't mad at what he did to her. She knew she would never regret loving him. Anger still stemmed, somewhat, over the fact that he tried to kill her sisters.

"No, I'm good."

"Phoebe, don't tell me you've forgotten everyth—"

"No Paige, I haven't, believe me, but my anger isn't specifically over him anymore," she looked to Piper.

"I get it," Piper answered.

"Will someone fill us in?" Chris asked.

"She's not angry at me. Its the Source she hates, for trying to kill her sisters," Cole said.

"It makes sense," Wyatt commented. "C'mon Chris. I bet those cookies are cooled down way more than they needed to be."

"Oh yeah!" he remembered as they orbed out.

"I need to go see them," Phoebe said.

"No, we need to go get them," Coop disagreed. Phoebe was about to ask why, but he beat her to it. "They've been really worried about Paytin and . . ."

"And what?"

"They need us, but not just the two of us. They need to be included."

She sighed. "With as much sense as that does make, Coop, I need a rest. I've been in knots all day. Mentally. . . emotionally."

"So we'll go get them and go home for a bit."

"Chris!" Piper called.

He orbed in with a plate of chocolate chip cookies, not including the half of one hanging from his mouth. "Wha?"

"Okay, first finish that," she said commenting under her breath that she didn't raise dogs for over 10 years.

"Okay," he said after his mouth cleared. "What?"

"Don't bother bringing the cookies to them. They're going home to rest," Piper said. "And please tell me you two are cleaning up."

Chris nodded. "I baked so Wy's cleaning. That was our agreement."

Paige smirked. "Him clean? Are you sure? He's never that tidy around here."

"Yep, I am." He turned to Phoebe. "Do you have cookie jars, Aunt Phoebe? I'll fill them for you."

Phoebe yawned. "Yeah, they're in the far cupboard by the fridge."

"How many batches did you make?" Coop asked.

He grinned. "Way more than necessary! I'll take one jar from here too."

"Hey! Did you forget about me?" Cole asked. "I really need to go, so if you're gonna punch me, Paige, do it now."

"Punch?" she asked. "Oh no, I've got a much better idea," she said grinning and holding out her hand as an Athame formed.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Cold asked, slightly jumpy.

"Oh, you'll see."

"Paige," Piper warned, laying her hand on her shoulder. "I don't think castration is the answer here," she said.

Paige looked at her, confused. "Hey! I wasn't gonna—" she grinned as the idea played itself out, "but come to think of it, that's not a bad—"

"Paige!"

"All right, Piper! Geez!" she said, dropping her hand to her side. "Can I still use the Athame?" she turned to Phoebe.

Phoebe turned her head from Coop's neck to look toward everyone. "I don't care."

"Paige," Coop spoke, "you don't need revenge to move on. Look at your life now. You have sisters, nieces & nephews and a husband who would do anything for you. Do you really think it's the answer?"

Paige sighed. "No I don't, but you don't know how many times this bastard tried to kill me so he and Phoebe would have passion again like before I came along!"

"I agree," Piper said, "but what will you do? Kill one who can never die and risk getting yourself killed? What good would that do?"

"Yeah, good point. Here," Paige handed the object to her. She then turned to Cole. "I know all this pent-up anger that I have for you isn't healthy. I want to kill you." she looked to Phoebe. "So bad, but I'll follow Phoebe's example. I won't kill you." She walked over to him.

"Good. It wouldn't help anyway," Cole said. "But I do think you'd feel better if you did something to me. For your mental health's sake."

"Are you sure?"

"Why the hell are you asking him?" Piper asked. "He tried to kill you, remember?"

"You're trying to piss me off Piper. I know it," she turned to her. "And thanks, but I really don't need to be any more pissed." She turned back to him. "So. . ."

All of then saw Cole mouth the words: "Oh No!" before he dropped to the floor in excruciating pain from Paige's knees connecting him in the groin and a string of cuss words came from him. Paige only smiled as she placed her leg on the ground.

She walked back over to Piper, Coop and Phoebe.

"YOU B—" but his profanity was cut off as light engulfed him and took him back to purgatory.

Phoebe looked to Paige and Piper who were trying their hardest not to laugh. Coop let go of her and she walked over to them. "You know, he's been deserving that for longer than I can remember, but I still would've thought he'd scream."

They smiled and burst into laughs. Phoebe fell into them as they leaned against the wall for support. "You know, that's a very welcome sound, Phoebe," Paige said, wrapping one arm around her and the other around Piper.

"What?"

Piper smiled. "Your laughter."

Phoebe nodded. "Feels good too!"

A thud was heard in the room and Phoebe looked around, seeing Coop on his knees. Phoebe untangled herself from her sisters and went over to him. "Need help?"

He looked up at her. Her eyes hadn't been that light or happy in a long time. He smiled painfully as he grabbed her hands and stood.

Paige orbed out as Phoebe helped him to the couch. Piper grabbed his other side. "Didn't look away in time?" Piper asked. Coop nodded.

Paige orbed back in with an ice pack and handed it to Phoebe. "Thanks," she said. Coop nodded.

"No problem. Well, I guess I'd better get to the hospital."

"Are you okay?" Piper asked. Coop nodded.

"I'll stay with him," Phoebe said as she sat next to him and he rested his head in her lap. Piper lifted his legs up onto the couch as she stood.

"Would you mind dropping me off at P3 on your way?" Piper asked.

"Sure," Paige replied as she grabbed Piper's arm. "Bye."

"Bye," Phoebe said as they left in blue lights.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So what do you think?

Please read and review!

Personal **thanks **to: That70sshowlova, paulahalliwell, & charmed-darkangel for their kind **reviews** for the last chapter!

**{Special Thanks** to That70sshowlova for giving me ideas on how to start this chapter! Love ya!**}**  
**  
Next chapter: ****Chapter 15: ****Talks, Goodnight Kisses, and Breaking Hearts**

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


	15. Talks and Goodnight Kisses

Released

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 15: Talks and Goodnight Kisses**

Her thoughts were scattered. She never thought she'd ever see him again . . . much less _kiss_ him. It brought back everything. The good and the bad. He still meant . . . well something to her. She sighed. She hated herself for even letting it happen.

She loved Coop with everything she had, but at the same time, she couldn't ignore her past. It was part of her. He was the first one who truly left a mark on her heart. The pain was a mere shadow of what it once was though. The pain and . . . _love_ she thought.

Coop stared up at her. She was staring at the closed attic door, tears in the corners of her eyes. Coop felt something resurfacing, but it wasn't enough to worry him. After 11 years, nothing worried him anymore. _If_ she got a crush that was all it ever was. Even she knew that.

"Phoebe," he whispered, wiping the tears from her face to bring her out of her dazed state.

She grabbed his hand, looking down. "What is it? Do you need more ice?" she asked realizing the bag was half full with water now. He pulled himself up and positioned himself to sit beside her, the bag falling to the floor.

"Come here," he said.

Puzzled, she looked at him. "Are you sure? I don't wanna hurt you any more than you already are."

"It doesn't hurt anymore." He smiled, pulling her into his lap. "I just wondered why you were crying," he said wiping her cheek again.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "It's not important now," she said standing up. "If you're feeling better, we need to go."

"I think it is important," he said, wrapping his arms around her as he stood behind her. "I want to make you feel better."

She pulled out of his embrace and walked to the middle of the room. "The girls come first. That's how it always is and how it should be." She wiped her eyes. "We need to go."

"No Phoebe." He walked up behind her. "I want to know. You can tell me anything. I hate seeing you upset, Love," he grabbed her wrist, praying she wouldn't pry away. "Please let me help you."

"I love you . . ."

"But?"

"I felt everything when we kissed and I-I feel—"

"Like you made a mistake?" he asked.

"A mistake? No! Never! I l-love you a—and the girls with all my heart."

"But you can't help loving him too?" Coop tried. He let go of her wrist and turned her around to face him. "You can tell me, Phoebe," he whispered. "It's okay." She fell into his chest, tears still streaming.

She nodded. Over and over she confirmed his suspicions. He picked her up and went to sit back on the couch. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay. Loving him doesn't mean you love me or the girls any less."

Her face was nestled in his neck once more. "Wh—why not?" she asked through tears.

"He's part of you. He made you a better person." He kissed her forehead. "And I wouldn't want you _any_ other way."

She nodded and smiled. "I miss this. Ever since the girls were born we don't get much time alone." She said, kissing him.

He smiled. "Maybe we should take your sisters up on their offer after everything – well this – gets better."

"We should, but I know how scared they'll be even after this cools down."

"So we'll wait until they feel safe again," he said. "You know, we never did take that second Honeymoon."

"No, we – uh – never had the chan—hey, why are we talking about this?"

"Just trying to get you to calm down a bit and it worked."

"Yeah. Do you think Piper's right? About having the girls being taught now?"

"About their powers and destiny?" he asked. She nodded. "Well, based on your experience, Phoebe, if your mom had been alive when you three came into your powers again, would you have wanted her to teach you?"

Her eyes left him, swept over the summoning candles to finally rest upon the Book of Shadows. "My Premonitions are powerful. Almost always shocking." She stood and went to grab the candles. She placed them in a circle in the center of the room. Then she grabbed a fire-starter from a nearby table, lighting them one by one. "I know what the answer is, but I want her to say it."

Coop stood up and walked behind her as she flipped to the spell.

"Hear these words,

Hear my cry,

Spirit from the other side,

Come to me when I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide"

White lights formed in a circle as a woman took corporal form. The white dress she wore swayed from side to side as she walked out of the circle.

Phoebe stepped out from behind the heirloom.

She smiled. "Phoebe, why call if you know the answer?" Patty asked.

"I want to hear it from you," she said as Coop walked over beside her.

"And you're a bit scared," he answered.

"That too," Phoebe answered.

"You want what's best for them. You always have, Phoebe." Her mother told her.

"Would you have taught us if our powers hadn't been bound?"

"I couldn't."

"What? What does that mean?"

She sighed. "I wasn't meant to teach you."

She stood, stunned. "But did you ever want to? What—what chance do I have?"

"Every day. every day I wanted to teach you, but it was against the rule to teach young children then."

"Then? It isn't now?" she asked.

"You tell me. Has Piper had Wyatt or Chris taken away?"

"Well, no but—"

"Then you have a chance. The three of you were meant to do great things . . ."

"Without you? How is that fair! Prue had memories. Piper still has them! Me? I have nothing a—and Paige!"

"So did you call me down to complain?"

"No," she said. "I just want to know if it's worth it to train them, teach them about their powers. Their destiny as Charmed Ones."

"It's your choice."

"What's your opinion?"

She sighed. "If I could have, I would have. Just like Paige was meant to be adopted and you were meant to meet her after Prue passed."

She looked away.

Patty grabbed her wrist. "Listen to me, Phoebe," she pleaded. "If you're going to train them, all three of you do it. You're still the most powerful witches the world has known. I know you can do it. And I also know that you can't get _real_ love and understanding from words in a book."

"I should."

"Do it for them to remember you, not just for the world. You're mad at me. Its okay."

Phoebe nodded. "Not at you. It wasn't your fault you—"

"And you know that. You also know that I would love to be here every day. I'd love to see them run through the house to me, but I can't."

"You did what you had to for us and the world."

"I can't give an answer to how long you'll have like I know you want, but sometimes it really is better not to know."

She nodded. Phoebe looked back, seeing Coop seated on the couch.

"Would you like to know what I did that morning – before I went to the camp?" Patty asked as they moved to the couch.

"Does it matter?"

"It matters to me. That morning made all the difference in the world." Phoebe nodded.

* * *

_February 28, 1978—8 a.m._

_Sam had just left her. The attacks down at her old camp had gotten worse. Sam was barely able to see her anymore as he spent most of his time there warning innocents to stay away._

_Patty stopped outside Prue and Piper's room, leaning against the doorframe. The two sisters were all wrapped up in tangled sheets at opposite ends of the room. They were so young, so innocent and they had no idea how powerful they would someday become._

_She heard footsteps and looked back to see her mother._

_"Are you going to camp today?"_

_"Yes mother I have to. I have to make sure no more children are harmed." A room away, Phoebe had begun to cry._

_"Do you want me to get her?" Penny asked._

_She sighed. "No, I'll go."_

_"I'll make breakfast. You'll need energy for today," she said walking downstairs._

_Patty's eyes opened wide to hear wailing. She sighed, as much as she loved her children, she wouldn't miss the midnight crying escapades. She got up and walked into the next room._

_Phoebe was standing up in her crib, her hands gripping the railing as tears fell on the shoulders of her footie pajamas. Her cries ceased as her mother neared._

_"Oh." She sighed. "My poor baby girl. Don't worry darling, Mommy's here." Patty cooed. She dropped the side of the crib with a flick of her wrists and pulling her into her arms._

_"Good morning, sweetheart." She wiped her tears with her thumb. She smiled hearing footsteps. "Sounds like your sisters are up. What do you say we go see them?" Phoebe gurgled happily and smiled a toothless grin. They walked out of the room Phoebe's cries of excitement and content growing louder._

_"Piper, that's mine!" Prue said, grabbing one arm and leg of a doll with blonde hair._

_"Is not!" She argued, pulling back harder. Prue let go with one hand and made Piper fly across the room, hitting her green dresser with a thud. "OWIE!" She cried._

_"Uh oh, that doesn't sound good, does it?" She said to the child hooked around her neck._

_She walked in the see Prue sitting on her bed with a doll in her arms. Sitting Phoebe on the floor, she ran to Piper. "Piper." She said, pulling her into her arms as her body uncoiled. The young girl was too scared to speak, shaking._

_"My head," she cried over and over. Patty rubbed the back of her head and Piper yelped as she felt a good-sized knot._

_"Prue," she said. Patty wasn't one for harsh discipline. She never had been, but she also knew her eyes had the 'power' to make even the mighty Prue answer her. Patty picked up Piper and walked over to sit beside Prue._

_Patty noticed Phoebe was occupied with the girls' collection of teddy bears in the corner of the room._

_"What happened, Prue?"_

_"Ask Piper! She was the one who stole her!" Prue said, brushing her dolls light blonde hair._

_Patty looked down, seeing Piper was barely able to keep her eyes open. "Piper! Piper!"_

_Patty stood up, running to the door. "Bring Phoebe downstairs."_

_"Okay, then can I—"_

_"No, you may not! Now come on!" Patty said as she left the room._

_Prue walked over, seeing Phoebe practically buried in teddy bears. She laughed a little as she pulled to off of her to expose her babt sister's arms. "Phoebe, we can't play now," she said as Prue pulled the bear from her strong hands only to hear an ear-shattering wail. She picked her up into her arms._

_Her wails only seemed to get louder as they neared the exit of her older sisters' room. "Shhh, Phoebe. It's okay…"_

_Phoebe squirmed in her sister's arms. So much so, that Prue had to sit her on the ground to get a better grip, but when Prue tried to lift her back up she reached for a snow-white bear. Prue picked her back up before she could grab it._

_"What?" Prue asked as her sister continued to look down at the bear._

_"Ba!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Ba!"_

_"Bottle?" Prue asked, but the little girl shook her head._

_"BA!"_

_Prue bent down and picked up the bear at her feet. "This?"_

_Phoebe gurgled happily, clutching it in her arms. "Ba!"_

_"Oh bear!" Prue realized. She smiled seeing how such a small thing could make her sister happy. It was so small . . ._

_"Prue!" Grams called from downstairs. "Where are you? Is Phoebe all right?"_

_She sighed, walking out of her room. "Yeah, she's fine." She walked downstairs, seeing Piper in their mother's lap holding an ice-pack to her head._

_"I thought something had happened when I heard her cry," Patty said as her other two daughters sat beside her._

_"No, is Piper okay?"_

_"She'll be okay in a bit. I've told you two a thousand times not to use your powers on each other!" she scolded. _

_Prue looked at her feet. "Yeah." She put her hand on Piper's shoulder. "Piper?"_

_Piper looked up, her eyes were bright red._

_"I'm sorry."_

_Piper stood up. "Careful, Piper," her mom warned._

_Prue sat Phoebe on the floor. She stood up, grabbing Piper's hand, but she pulled away, Piper walked to the middle of the room. She went to turn around, but grabbed her head and fell…right into Prue?_

_"Piper, you really should be more careful." She said as they fell to the floor._

_"Y—you really are sorry? You mean it?" Piper asked. Prue grabbed the ice-pack and pressed it to her sister's head._

_"Yes."_

_"Girls, breakfast is ready!" Grams called from the kitchen._

_Patty picked up Phoebe and went over to place her in her highchair._

_"Can you move?" Prue asked._

_Piper placed her hand on Prue's cheek. "Uh huh, but I don't know if I can walk," she admitted._

_"Okay, stay here for…a second," Prue said as she moved Piper onto the floor beside her and stood up. "Here, give me your hands."_

_Piper obliged and Prue pulled the shaky young girl to her feet. She then draped her arm over her as they walked to the table._

_"Okay, Phoebe, let's just—"_

_"Mom no!" Prue interrupted as their mom almost took the stuffed animal away, but she tucked it in between her sister and the chair. "You wondered why it took so long."_

_Patty smiled as they sat down to breakfast . . .

* * *

_Phoebe sighed. "Why show me that? Now I just know what—and who—you didn't come home to."

"Phoebe, that's the point. I wasn't treating that morning any differently than any other," she explained. "I hugged your sisters. I kissed you and told Grams I'd be home for dinner at the latest. I treated it like a normal life. Sure I knew it was possible that I wouldn't come back," she grabbed her daughter's hand, "but with our lives every day is like that."

"So your saying be thankful for what normalcy we do have. And don't dwell on what might happen." She looked at Coop. "And me being worried about how your life ended isn't helping me one bit. Coop, I _need_ to teach them. If—if I don't make it—God forbid—I want them to remember me as their mother and mentor."

He nodded. "I know. But I think she's also saying that your powers—they're not all you are. You should be treated as a person first."

"And that being so, nothing ever trumped you being my daughters. Powers or no powers. Witches or not. Family came first."

"They should be kids, like they are now." Phoebe said. All those years without powers made them allies instead of enemies. Then she realized something. "Mom, is that why you bound our powers?"

Patty stood and smiled. "What do you think? If you could stop it, would you? Without your powers no demons, warlocks or evil of any kind even thought about you."

Phoebe smiled. "I have, but I don't think I can anymore. They have the right to know."

Coop stood, pulling his wife to her feet. "All of them?"

"Yes Coop, all three of them."

Patty walked back over to the circle. "You understand now."

Phoebe walked over, hugging her like it was her last. "Yeah, I do, but I wish we could start over. I wish you could teach me," she said pulling away.

"I taught you even when you thought I wasn't there. All those close calls, all the lonely nights. Who do you think was beside you?"

Coop stepped up behind Phoebe who smiled.

"I love you." She said as she disappeared.

Phoebe turned around. "I think we can go now."

He nodded as they Hearted to Paige's house.

The girls were in the living room, laying on opposite ends of the couch with a blanket over them while Henry was asleep in a chair with his feet up and the paper on his chest. Phoebe laughed slightly as she walked away from Coop and over to the girls.

Coop walked over to Henry and Hearted him upstairs to bed after which he walked back downstairs.

Phoebe brushed the hair away from Prue's face. "Prue," she whispered. She whimpered in her sleep as Phoebe pulled the blanket off her form. Once she was sure she wouldn't accidentally sit on her other daughter's legs, Phoebe sat beside Prue's coiled form and pulled her closer, turning her so her head rested on Phoebe's leg as Phoebe pulled the blanket off of Paris and pulled her to her.

Coop chuckled as her walked back into the light seeing her difficulty in getting both of the positioned in her lap. Coop sat beside her, picking up Prue and sat her in Phoebe's arms. "Where to, Love?" he asked, brushing her hair from her face.

She yawned, looking at the glow in the dark wall clock which read 4:45 P.M. "Home please."

She leaned into him as his hands came around the three of them and they left in a puff of pink smoke.

They arrived in the living room. "I know we're all hungry."

"But we're more tired than anything. Up at any—and all—hours." Coop said. "Let's go to bed for like two or three hours. We could use the sleep."

Phoebe nodded in agreement, handing Paris to Coop as they walked upstairs. Walking into the girls' room, Coop turned on a lamp and he pulled back the blankets and laid Paris down. Phoebe walked over and did the same to Prue. She sat beside her on her bed.

"Mom? You're not gonna leave again," she yawned, "are you?"

Phoebe smiled, laying her hand on hers. "Not without you. I promise."

"What if something happens?" Paris asked from across the room, sitting up beside Coop.

"We'll take you with us," he assured and Phoebe nodded in agreement.

"Girls, we're sorry we haven't been around today. It's just—"

"We know," Prue cut in sitting up.

"You're worried about her," Paris finished. "How long are we gonna nap?"

Phoebe thought for a moment. "Hmmm. I'd say a few hours at best, but we're all tired," she said standing up.

"Do you have to go?" Prue asked. Phoebe started to wonder if her sister had asked that same question. If she would've pleaded with their mother not to go, would she have listened?

She swallowed hard, looking at Coop who only nodded. She sighed, running a hand through Prue's hair. "Baby, we're really tired."

"Don't go!" Paris said. "All those times Daddy was here when I had nightmares I really wanted you."

"Your dad is very good at helping me," she tried to get her to believe this. Phoebe knew it was true, but at the same time, nothing would ever replace her-no one.

Coop sighed. He understood her. He knew why, but—before he could finish the though, a pair of arms wrapped around him and suddenly he was beside Phoebe on the floor.

Phoebe smiled, her face was barely illuminated the lamp, but still Coop could tell how genuine it was. How soft and peaceful she felt as she pulled Prue into her arms and slid down onto the floor beside them and rested her head on his shoulder. Prue rearranged herself in her mother's lap, relaxing against her.

Paris sat against Coop, his arm preventing her from falling over. Phoebe's arm did the same for Prue as her hand rested against Coop's.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Paris asked.

"I hope so," Phoebe said. "Girls, do you think you could help each other tonight?"

"But Mom!" Paris protested.

Prue stood, pulling her sister with her. "If we need them, they'll be here." she could hear the fear, uncertainty, and tell her mom's voice was nearly laced in tears. Yes, she needed to be here with them, but now she needed their dad more. "Come on," she said, pulling her into bed as they turned off the light and walked out of the room.

She sighed, leaning against the wall as she closed the door. "Even I know I shouldn't have done that."

Coop grabbed her hand. "Yes, but she could sense something and as she pointed out, if they need us, we'll be here." He said as he led her to their room.

She sighed as he closed the door and she went over to sit on her bed. "I'll never be able to sleep."He walked over and knelt before her, sliding her shoes to the floor. "Thank you, but you really don't have to—"

He smiled as he set her legs up on the bed, laying her against the pillows. He kicked off his shoes and shirt and laid down beside her. "I know, but you look so exhausted." He sighed as he saw her pull off her t-shirt an bra through the rays of sunlight through the blinds.

She sat up to discard her jeans and pull on a black cami-set. "We'll be here for a bit, so I figure there's no reason for me not to be comfortable," she said, laying her head on his chest.

He nodded, pulling the comforter over them. "And I'm guessing you think the girls will run in here at some point?"

"Yeah," she said pointing out the window to the dark sky. "Coop?"

"Hmm?" he asked as she raised herself up on one arm.

"What if she never comes—" he kissed her, cutting off her sentence and wrapping his warm arms around her.

He held the sides of her face. "She'll be fine, my Love. I know it."

"She might never come out of it," she said as the image of her little girl in the stark white room hooked up to medical equipment entered her mind for the first time in half the day as tears cascaded down her make-up smudged face. "I don't think I could stand that."

He pulled her down to him, holding her gently. "She will. It will take time."

She sat up, wiping her eyes, discarding her clothes and redressing in her clothes from the day. She looked back at him. "I can't lie here and sleep. She needs me."

He moved over and sat behind her on the bed, grabbing her wrist. "Phoebe. We can't do much now. The doctors have to do their job."

She pulled her wrist away, her back still to him. "And what if she comes out of it? What then? What if I'm not there when she cries for me?" She asked painfully.

Her voice was thick and her breathing was shallow like she had been kicked. She dropped to the floor just out of Coop's reach. He stood and walked over to her side placing one arm around her as she leaned into him.

"Your sister and Leo are there and _if_ something does happen, we'll know." He tried, as best he could, to ease her worries, though they had every right to be terrified whether or not something else went wrong. "The demon's gone now. Nothing else should go wrong."

She looked up at him and nodded, though still had no urge to get off the floor and change her level of comfort.

Not two seconds later, blue light illuminated the emotionally, physically and mentally drained parents. She only looked up when a hand rested came to rest on her shoulder.

Deep brown eyes met her red-rimmed ones as Paige sat down beside them, emotionally matched to their level.

"I just came to tell you that she's out of surgery," Paige's exhausted voice said, slicing through the painful quiet.

Phoebe rearranged herself in his arms, her back resting against him. "And?" It seemed to be the word she feared more than any other. Yes, Paytin was out of surgery, but what was next?

Paige looked up from her hands which were shaking horribly. The news was bad, and nothing was getting better.

Phoebe grabbed her sister's wrists. "Paige," she whispered. "Please tell me. What else is going on?"

She took a breath. "She's okay. . . for the most part. The c-coma i-it got worse, Phoebe. I'm so sorry!" Her tears were in rivers now, but she made no effort to hold back.

It took her all of two minutes to process. "Worse? How? She—she's still wi—with us, isn't she?"

"Yes, but her body i-it-its not responding to treatment like it was before." At those painful words, Phoebe fell forward into her arms. Paige, surprised by the movement, fell backwards, hugging her tight. "They're trying, Phoebe, to get her to respond, but—" Paige whispered, but gave up as she realized she was practically screaming into her shoulder to muffle the sound.

Paige didn't feel like moving Phoebe off of her. As a Whitelighter, she had a duty to other future Whitelighters, witches and innocents, but the top of her list was always—and always would be—family.

"Get Piper," Paige whispered, barely audible over Phoebe's understandable hysterics. "We need to see if anything can help."

He nodded, knowing his sister-in-law had only said the last part to try and make everyone feel better, when in reality, they didn't think there was anything that could be done.

But they had to try . . .

* * *

**Author's Note**: So what do you think? What will they do now? Will magic be able to help them?

Please read and review!

Personal **thanks **to: That70sshowlova, paulahalliwell, & charmed-darkangel for their kind **reviews** for the last chapter!  
**  
Next chapter:**** Chapter 16: The Sound Broken Hearts Make**

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


	16. The Sound Broken Hearts Make

Released

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 16: The Sound Broken Hearts Make**

**

* * *

**

At P3

Piper grabbed a piece of paper and started checking things off.

Lights—Check.

Sound system—Check.

She stepped up on the stage. "Viewing's perfect." She stepped back off, walking over to the bar.

She sat on a stool, trying to get her thoughts together. Everything was so chaotic, but at least things were going better now.

She turned and fell off onto the floor as Coop appeared from a puff of pink smoke. Frantic, Piper looked around to see if her staff had noticed, but they were too busy checking equipment, wiping tables, and stocking the bar.

Coop crossed the room in three strides, pulling the shocked woman to her feet. "I'm sorry, Piper," he apologized sitting her back at the bar. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, i—it's okay," she said, brushing her hair onto her shoulders as he sat next to her. "Why are you here? Where's Phoebe?" At the mention of her name, Coop's eyes became huge and painful and Piper knew she's hit something.

"Is there somewhere we can talk quietly?"

Nodding, she hopped off the stool and he followed her to her office. After closing the door, Piper sat beside him on the nearest chair. She ran a hand through her tasseled locks, sighing. "This isn't over yet, is it?"

"Sadly no, and from what Paige just told us, it got a whole lot worse."

She bit her lip. "How much worse?"

"Her body's not responding to the treatment like it was before," he ran a hand over his face, trying to keep control. "They're trying, but there's not much they can do."

"What can we do? I mean, modern medicine has to be a key in getting her better."

She looked at him. He just looked so lost in thought.

"What's on your mind?"

"Well, other than making sure Phoebe doesn't go emotionally numb, I wonder what's causing the coma to get worse. She was responding when Phoebe was there. All the monitors said so."

"Maybe Phoebe," she shrugged. "Maybe she's the key. She's always had a very strong emotional connection to Paytin." Piper stood up, pacing the room.

"Like you told Chris though. She needs nurturing."

"Yeah, but if it was just that wouldn't she have come out of it the first time?"

"So, you think we need to try again?" he asked.

"Maybe, but maybe not just you two."

"Piper, I can't bring the girls to see her like that. It'll break their hearts. Plus, I'm not sure Phoebe wants to see them like that or wants the girls to see her like that."

She took her chair. "I don't know of anything else."

He sighed. "It's going to scar them for the rest of their lives to see their little sister like that. You're sure there's nothing else you can think of? No potion? No spell?"

Piper realized that at times she was glad she and her sisters fought demons and warlocks, but sometimes life dealt very unfair hands and now . . . now she wished she was dealing with that. Make a choice: fight or flight. Live or die. Not do good things and have worse things happen.

She sighed. "Coop, this isn't a magical illness as much as I wish it was. There may be no logical answer in dealing with it by magic."

"But that's not saying there's no answer, right?" he asked. There had to be some hope for her. "Look, I know the chances are slim to none, but Phoebe has to have a reason to breathe. A reason to want to try again. The fact that Paytin may—might not l—live to tomorrow…" the words crushed him like the weight of a ten-ton truck.

Piper nodded. "I know and I know how she is, but maybe family will give her something to hope for."

"Piper, you've gotta come back with me," he said, wiping his eyes. "I don't think I can explain this like you can."

She gave him a what-makes-you-think-I-can-convince-her look, but he only nodded. She sighed. "You're playing the big sister card?" she smirked.

"How did you—"

She smiled, grabbing her purse. "From years of being a younger sister," she answered taking his hand.

Coop's grasp was tight on Piper's hands, hoping to draw on some strength, seeing as he lost most of his strength had disappeared with the news.

At Phoebe's

Piper's vision filled with pink and then suddenly it diminished and she was in front of Paige. She was holding Phoebe tightly as she sobbed. She was tipping over with the weight of her older sister's agonizing pain.

Piper guided Coop to a chair and he collapsed. He rubbed his eyes, wiping tears and tiredness away.

She glanced at her sisters and winced. Phoebe was coiled in a ball on top of Paige's lap. Paige must have brought her downstairs and over to the couch at some point.

Paige rubbed soothing circles on her sister's back, but it didn't seem to be comforting her much. Piper swallowed the sadness and pain, knowing she needed to be strong for her sisters. She walked up to Phoebe and knelt to her height. She started petting her hair.

"I-is my b-baby girl going to d-d—" Phoebe started to ask, but couldn't bring herself to even say the word. It tasted like the bitterest poison in her mouth. In that exact moment, she wished with everything she had that she could switch places with her. And it ate a hole in her heart that she couldn't.

"Ssshh," Piper calmed her. "Don't think like that."

Paige nodded in agreement. "Paytin's not going to die." She wiped some of the tears off her own cheeks. "There's still hope."

Phoebe rubbed the tears away from her eyes, and took a tissue from the box that Paige orbed. She wiped her nose and a new wave of tears hit. She held them back and tried to form a coherent sentence. Her voice was thick with emotion, but she somehow managed to get out, "Can we cast another spell?"

Piper sighed and bit her lip. She had a strong feeling that Phoebe thought she was going to say no. But it didn't hurt to try. "Not exactly that, I do have an idea."

Her younger sister's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Really," Piper confirmed. "Sweetie, I'm thinking that if we try another spell with some people who have a strong connection with Paytin . . ." She let the sentence hang, hoping that she would catch on.

"But the spell still might not work," Coop said from across the room. "Piper was kinda thinking that maybe having Paytin know all of us were there with her might help her."

"Like who?" Phoebe asked. She paused. Her eyes suddenly blazed with realization and anger. "No! We are not bringing Prue and Paris into this!"

Piper nodded in understanding. "Okay." She settled. "Well then, I'm sure that the doctors can fix her. Modern medicine is pretty advanced now days, but then…maybe not." She shrugged.

"Are you giving me an ultimatum?" Phoebe asked dubiously. How could her sister possibly do that to her? Especially at a time like this.

"No," Piper shook her head. "No, I'm stating a fact."

Phoebe lifted her head from Paige's shoulder as Piper sat beside them. "So," she said speaking completely coherent for the first time in 15 minutes. "Is there any spell in the Book of Shadows that could help?"

Piper wrapped an arm around her. "I haven't looked, but I think this requires your touch."

Phoebe nodded in understanding. "A mother's touch."

"Piper, you honestly think magic will solve this?" Paige asked, not bothering to whisper knowing—from experience—it was better to face the cold truth than believe a lie.

"No, I don't, but in a way magic created it, so maybe."

"If it doesn't work—"

"Something _will_ work, Phoebe. It might not be magic though," Piper spoke confidently.

"What makes you so sure?" Paige asked.

"You," was all she said.

"Huh?"

"Logic," Piper said as if it were the most obvious answer in the world."Magical logic. The Power of Three broke, but was reformed, by you." Paige nodded. "I don't think the Elders want the scale tipped in favor of the Underworld when we're gone."

Paige nodded. She stood up and went over looking. Coop's eyes followed her. "Looking for something, Paige?"

"Paper and a pen."

He stood and walked into the kitchen, returning a moment later with a notepad with a pen stuck in the spiral, handing it to her before he sat back down.

Paige walked back over and handed it to Phoebe.

Her hands shook as she pulled the pen and turned to a clean sheet. She looked at Piper. "But what do I write?"

Piper sighed. Under normal circumstances, she knew Phoebe would have no problem writing a spell, but with the level of stress, agony and worry all of them felt, she knew Phoebe needed a visual. Piper stood, grabbing Phoebe's free wrist. "Come on."

"What?" she asked as Piper pulled her toward the stairs.

"You asked what you should write. I'll show you the answer."

Her stomach was somersaulting as the ascended the stairs and for some reason they seemed endless. She held her sister's hand tightly, moving one step with every shaky breath. She pulled her hand away, leaning against the wall. "Piper stop, wait."

"Every moment we waste, we're that much closer to—"

"I know." She ran her hand down her face. "I do, okay? But I _still_ _need_ to talk to you."

"Why now? Why not after this?" Piper asked, sitting on the third stair from the top.

"It's important." Phoebe sat beside her. "I talked to Mom."

"About?"

"My girls. I asked if she had a chance to teach us about our powers, would she?"

Piper nodded. "She would have."

"I'm scared that I won't be around, Piper," she looked into her eyes. "That it'll be a repeat."

Piper rested a hand on her wrist. "It won't be. No matter what happens we won't let you—" she had to think for a second. They couldn't guarantee that she wouldn't die. In reality, no one could. "I won't let you think that, Phoebe. That's just—"

She wiped her eyes. "Crazy? Yeah, I know, but it happened, Piper, _to_ _us_."

"It's not gonna happen again, Phoebe. I promise."

"And when this is over, the three of us will help them?"

"Of course. We wouldn't want anything different," Piper assured. She guided Phoebe down the last three steps and stopped at the door. Phoebe's head tilted. She heard muffled sobs through the door. She hurriedly threw the door open.

The scene that met her, almost made her knees buckle. Her daughter, Paris, tossed and turned on the bed. She finally laid still and gripped the sheets. A loud sob broke through her lips. Tears leaked down her cheeks.

Phoebe rushed across the room and brought Paris into her arms. She quickly glanced at Prue to still see her sleeping."Ssshh, baby doll." Phoebe crooned. "You're okay, Mama's here."

"What's wrong with her?" Paris whimpered in her sleep. "Why's she bleeding?"

Piper glanced at Prue when she heard a groan. Prue rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. Prue looked at her mother and Aunt Piper. "What's going on?"

Piper sat down next to her. "We heard your sister having a nightmare."

Prue jumped off the bed and rushed to the little girl. "Paris? Wake up!" She shook her shoulder gently. Paris sobbed again. "Paris! Please!" She shook her again, getting a gasp in response as her eyes flew open.

Paris looked her mom and started crying. "I had a bad dream," she said, tears streaming down her cheeks. She rested her head in Phoebe's neck.

Piper switched the lamp on beside Prue's bed. "Yeah, what was it about?"

She shook her head, clinging to Phoebe. "Sweetie, who was bleeding?" Phoebe asked with hesitation, stroking her hair in an attempt to calm her down.

Phoebe felt hot tears fall onto her neck as Paris looked at her, her eyes teary. "You. Your neck was bleeding an—and your arm was turning a funny color."

"What color?" Piper asked as she walked over.

She thought for a moment. "Mmmm, kinda purple. It was pretty, but scary."

Phoebe, who had been holding in a breath since her daughter had begun recounting the events of her nightmare, finally forced herself to speak. "Did I say anything to you?"

Paris shook her head. "Not to me, but…"

"But what?" Piper asked as Prue came to sit in her lap on the floor.

"You kept calling for Daddy and asking how he could let this happen. That he was supposed to protect you."

"Did you see who did it?" Prue asked.

"No, he was wearing a black robe with a hood covering his face."

Phoebe's voice shook. "Were you older?"

"No."

"Were you with your sister?" Piper asked.

She nodded. Phoebe sat Paris next to Prue on the floor as she stood and walked from the room.

"Mommy! Don't go!" Paris called, grabbing her leg as she reached the doorframe.

"Prue," Phoebe said. "Can you two go downstairs for a bit?"

Prue nodded, pulling Paris off their mother. "Bu—but . . ." Paris choked.

"They'll be fine, Paris," Prue tried to assure her as Phoebe and Piper walked back into the room and turned on the overhead light. "They're the Charmed Ones," she looked to Piper questioningly. Piper nodded, knowing the statement wasn't true, but it might make her feel better, "and if they're together, they be okay."

Paris nodded, grabbing Prue's hands as they left in two puffs of pink smoke.

Piper sighed. "Wow, she really is Prue and not just namesake."

Phoebe sat on Paris's bed as Piper switched off the bedside light and walked over. "Yeah and that's good now, but what are we gonna do?"

"Well first, I say we call," Piper took a breath. "Paige! . . . for a meeting," as the last word left her mouth, blue orbs formed into their youngest sister.

"What's going on? I was checking on her," Paige said.

"And?"

"Phoebe, for now she's okay, but…"

"I know, but she's getting worse."

"Whose there with her if you're not?" Piper asked.

"Your ever-responsible sons of course."

Piper rolled her eyes, but knew she was in good hands.

"Why am I here, anyway? Phoebe, you . . . you really look shaken. Did you have a Premonition?"

Phoebe shook her head. "No, but I think Paris might have."

"Paris? I thought you said you didn't think your kids would inherit that power," Paige said.

"What?" Piper asked.

Paige sighed; surprised she had to explain this. "It's like you were with Wyatt's shield. You had his powers. She had all three of their powers, but I don't remember her power being more responsive or dominant."

Piper nodded. "But they can take time to develop."

"But if it is a Premonition, we're in trouble," Phoebe commented. "Well, I'm in trouble, but we're all in trouble," she added under her breath.

"Wait, what happened?"

"Paris dreamed that Phoebe was attacked and Coop wouldn't answer her calls," Piper answered. "She said her neck was bleeding and that her arm was an odd color, which I assume, is from a Darklighter's poison," she continued.

"But what if this was just a nightmare and nothing more?" Paige asked.

"I don't know." Phoebe said as she ran a hand through her tangled locks. "The fact that she said Coop wouldn't answer me…it seems way out of character." She stood, walking into the middle of the room. "No, it doesn't just _seem_ that way, I _know_ it is!"

"Maybe he was just…" Piper thought a moment, "away with charges."

"Oh come on, Piper!" She turned to face her. "You know as well as I do that if I was hurt, he'd be the first person there!"

Piper grabbed her wrist. "Yes, Phoebe, he would," Phoebe raised her head to look her in the eye, "which leads me to think something happened to Coop to prevent him from coming for you."

Phoebe nodded. "But what do we do? We—we can't just go on a 24-hour Darklighter hunt and kill everyone we see. That would put everyone in danger—us, the kids, our husbands…"

Paige nodded. "We need to get to the hospital in case things heat up again."

"What if that's where—?"

"That's why all of us are going, Phoebe. To protect you," Piper said.

She nodded as Coop appeared of a puff of pink smoke. "I wish I could do that with Henry," Paige pouted.

"You don't need to. You can be anywhere in an instant," Piper defended.

"So? I still wish I could," she argued.

"What is it, Phoebe?" Coop asked.

Phoebe looked to Piper. "Yeah, I'll do it."

"Do what? Phoebe, what happened?" he asked, grabbing her wrist.

She sighed, wiping her eyes. "I don't have the time to explain right now, okay? Piper will."

"But Phoebe…" he said as she pulled away. "You're supposed to be able to tell me anything."

"She will, but I have the feeling she can't go through this a third time," Piper said. "I'd like to limit the times I have to hear it too, so if Leo asks you explain it."

"We should gather the kids anyway," Paige said. Phoebe nodded in agreement as they walked out of the room.

In the kitchen

Wyatt had just put the last cookie sheet in the dishwasher. He sighed as he grabbed the milk and put it back in the fridge. Chris sat at the kitchen table, drinking the cookied-up sludge that was left at the bottom. The girls would never finish it.

Wyatt walked over to him. "Are you done with those?" he asked, pointing to the dirty glasses as Chris set his on the table, grabbing the other and handing them to Wyatt.

"Snacking before dinner?" Phoebe asked as she and Paige walked in.

Chris looked up. "Hey." He said irritated. Something about this didn't feel right and it had nothing to do with his hospitalized cousin.

Phoebe sat down next to him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

He avoided her eyes. "I don't know, but something doesn't feel right. Almost like—"

"Like something bad is gonna happen?" Paige asked.

He sighed. "Yeah, especially after how Paris was acting before Dad took them out."

Wyatt stood beside him. "And how is that different from everyday?"

"Its different because a little girl came running to me! She cried, Wyatt! She said Aunt Phoebe could die!" he yelled.

"Yeah, but she didn't—" Wyatt stopped, seeing Phoebe's tear-stained face. "She told you, didn't she?"

"Piper and I were the ones who found her crying. What are you trying to say, Wyatt? That she made it up?" Phoebe asked.

Wyatt stepped over beside her. "Well, I—" SMACK! Before he could say why, he felt a sting on his cheek. Wyatt orbed out.

"Phoebe!" Paige yelled, grabbing her around the waist. "Just because he has a different opinion doesn't mean—"

"For God's sake, Paige! My daughter is lying in a hospital bed! My life could be in danger!"

"Yes, you're in pain, but you shouldn't go around hitting people!"

Phoebe nodded. She was shaking again, but apparently his aunt didn't notice.

"Aunt Paige, go find Mom," Chris said. "I'll help her."

"Where are the girls anyway?" Paige asked.

"When I couldn't calm Paris down, I called Dad and he offered to take them to the clouds for a bit."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah."

She nodded, stood up and walked from the room. Chris walked over and took Paige's spot.

Chris put his hand on Phoebe's shoulder, realizing she was more shaken up than he thought. She leaned into his touch and felt his hand disappear and suddenly reappear around her other side.

"I shouldn't have done that, but I just couldn't help it," she said, looking at him.

"He knows that, Aunt Phoebe," he sighed. "He's just giving you time. And he _does_ believe her. We both do."

She nodded.

"Why aren't you with Uncle Coop?" he asked curiously. Chris knew he was much better at making her see reason than he was.

"Piper's telling him what happened because couldn't."

"Why not? You tell him everything else. Why is this different?"

Phoebe stood up, pulling away from him. Why couldn't she tell him? Was it really Paris's nightmare that was bothering her or was it something different? She sighed, knowing she couldn't give him an exact answer. "Coop," she spoke in a worried tone. As soon as Chris saw pink smoke he orbed away.

He stood in front of her, but found himself looked at the top of her head. She took a breath as she looked him in the eye. "I'm sorry." That was all she could bring herself to say as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Stunned, but appreciative, he wrapped his around her waist. She was warm now. Her heart was overflowing with a mixture of love, agony, and regret and when he realized the most prominent emotion was regret, he held on tighter. "For what?" he whispered, feeling tears soaking into his shirt.

"Everything. For running away in the park, for letting my doubts cloud my judgment, for…for kissing him…just everything."

He smiled, pulling back from her and cupping her chin. "I know, but you have nothing to be sorry for."

"But—" he pressed a finger to her lips.

"You were scared. You still are and so are we. It's normal."

"But when I kissed him, it was like I forgot everything and everyone around me you, my sisters, everyone. How could I forget that so easily?"

"Because part of it was good, Phoebe. You learned to accept him for who he was even with his flaws. It's what makes you a good person. The part that used to be good blocked out everything else. It doesn't mean you love me any less." He stroked her cheek. "I know that."

"I just wish I could make him disappear from my life forever."

"I don't. You wouldn't be the same person. Truthfully, you'd be surprised how much a good or bad relationship affects how you see the world. You take what you want from it and leave the rest to disintegrate by what you consider to be good."

She nodded. "I guess that makes sense, but I still feel bad for it."

"But I _said_ you could. I _encouraged_ it, remember?"

"Yeah, I do. And you did that so I could move on. To help me."

"Did it?"

Phoebe bit her lip. "I-I don't know I—" her hugged her tightly, cutting her off.

"Give it time. It will help. You needed closure."

She nodded. "Leo, you can bring the girls back now."

Blue white orbs formed into their two oldest daughters, who ran up to them. Phoebe scooped up Paris, Coop had Prue.

"So do you have a spell yet?" Coop asked.

Phoebe shook her head. "No, I don't think this requires a spell."

"Are you admitting I was right?" Piper asked walking in with Paige behind her. "Never thought I'd see that day."

"That makes two of us," Phoebe said.

"Mommy, are we gonna go see her?" Paris asked.

"Yes we are."

"But what if—" Prue was cut off as her aunts pulled out a variety of vials from their pockets.

"Relax," Paige said. "We've got everyone covered."

"Auntie Piper, after we get done, will you feed us?" Paris asked.

Piper laughed. "You act like your mommy doesn't feed you!" she said.

"She does, but…"

"You might not want to finish that thought," Coop whispered in Prue's ear.

"I heard that!" Phoebe said. "But really, she's right. I think after all this I could use one of Grams's recipes with your touch."

"We all could," Paige chimed in.

"If it's not too much trouble, that is," Coop said.

"Trouble for a chef?" Piper mocked playfully. "Nah, I can handle that! No problem!"

"Yay!" the twins cheered.

"First things first though," Phoebe reminded. Coop put his free arm around her.

"See you there," Phoebe said as they Hearted out.

"Wow, they make Orbing look like nothing," Piper commented.

"Watch it, _Mrs. Halliwell_. I could leave you here to walk," Paige threatened teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go," Piper said as she grabbed her hand and they orbed to the hospital to, hopefully, finish this mess.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So what do you think? What will they do now? Well, guys, I think it's finally safe to say we're nearing the end of this story. I'm planning on 3 more chapters or two more with an epilogue. Though I might rate this story higher just for the epilogue ***winks*** but we'll see. If I don't write it here, I might just write the epilogue as a seperate fic.

If anyone can guess what the epilogue will contain, I will give cookies and a big shout-out for the next chapter!

Please read and review!

Personal **thanks **to: That70sshowlova & paulahalliwell for their kind **reviews** for the last chapter!  
**  
Next chapter:****Chapter 17: Blood is thicker than Demon Guts**

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


	17. Blood is thicker than Demon Guts

Released

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 17: Blood is thicker than Demon Guts**

When they formed outside the I.C.U. Phoebe swore Paris's hold on her neck was much tighter, almost like she knew what she was going to see. Phoebe sat her on the ground next to Prue. She took two steps toward the door. "Stay there," she ordered when she heard smaller footsteps following her.

Swallowing hard, she looked at her feet as she placed one hand very lightly on the doors. Her heart felt like it was beating painfully as if she'd just skidded to a halt and ducked behind something to avoid a fireball. She leaned forward slightly, realizing her palms were sweating and her body was trembling. She would've passed out had she not felt two hands on her shoulders.

"Easy. Take a breath," Piper said. "You'll feel better," she said as she and Paige grabbed her arms and pulled her back a few feet.

"Mommy," Paris said moving toward her, but Coop picked her up.

"Ssshh," he said, taking Prue's hand as they sat in the chairs across from the doors. "It's okay."

"I-I can't," she said, wiping her eyes and leaning into her. "I can't do this again, Piper."

"Listen," she gestured to Paige who wrapped her arms around her. "We know how hard this is for you to accept. Like your being torn apart from the inside out," Phoebe nodded against her. "We are too. We've seen her and we can barely stand it. But there is hope, Phoebe. You just have to believe it."

"And we'll be here, no matter what happens," Paige added. "Though I probably didn't need to say that."

Phoebe shook her head. "No, you did, Paige. I needed to hear it. But I can barely stand alone. My body's weighing heavier with her pain than ever," she looked at Coop, "and it's taking everything I have not to just give up and accept that this could really . . ."

"It's not the end," Paige said. "Piper's right. There's no way it can be."

"But you—you don't know that. Look at what happened to Prue," Phoebe said. "We redid everything, but we still lost her."

"It was meant to be that way. This wasn't. Phoebe, we don't have time to argue now. You two—you four—need to go."

Phoebe lifted her head to look her sister in the eye. "Piper, I'm letting them go without me seeing her first! It's crazy! I need to know what to prepare them for."

Paige raised an eyebrow. "But have you told them why they're here?"

"No, I haven't had the minute."

Piper turned toward them. "Girls, your sister needs your help. You need to go in with your mommy and daddy and try to make her feel better."

"You really think it'll work?" Prue asked.

Paige sighed. "We don't know, but it's our best shot."

"Oh no!"

"What is it, Prue?" Paige asked.

"I was gonna give her that pink blanket, but I left it at the house," she said pouting.

"I'll go get it. Where is it?"

Prue bit her lip. "I think I put it on her bed."

"Okay," she turned Phoebe around, hugged her tight then turned her back to Piper. "Are you gonna be okay with Piper? She can take you in."

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, go find it." She turned to her girls. "Don't come in until we come out and tell you." They nodded. Paige orbed away.

"Ready?" Piper asked, grabbing her sister by the shoulders and pushing her bit a bit to see her face.

"You—" she swallowed. "You've seen her? Is it bad?" Phoebe asked. Deep down she knew it had to be, but if Piper confirmed it, it would become real and somewhat easier to handle once she saw her—though she didn't know how that was logical in any way.

Piper brushed some hair away from Phoebe's tear-streaked face. "Yes Phoebe. It's very—" she took a breath, "almost too cruel to see a child in her condition."

"Th—then I need to see her," she said.

Piper held out her hand which Phoebe grasped as if her life depended on it. They weren't even in the room and Piper could already feel her hand going numb from her tight grip.

Piper walked over, but Phoebe's feet wouldn't seem to move, so Piper wrapped her other arm around her to help her and together they walked into the room.

Phoebe's eyes were closed softly as if to shield her and keep her strong. She followed Piper's movements as they sat in chair beside the bed.

"Phoebe? You said you wanted to see her."

Phoebe turned her head toward her, her eyes opening slowly. "I know," she whispered.

Machines buzzed, beeped and clicked and Phoebe wasn't sure if she really wanted to look or not. She felt like vomiting even without even looking. The stale smell of the room was anything but pleasant, though in a hospital, what would she have expected really?

Her body still trembled and she jumped as the respirator gave a loud _whoosh_, leaning into Piper, who smirked, not for mocking, just that a small sound could make such a strong woman suddenly cower.

She just couldn't sit there and not look. She was probably in more emotional pain than her little girl and she knew it. A small inhalation finally caused her to lean toward the bed, resting her free hand on it.

Her eyes watered. Her mind felt numb. She knew she screamed, but couldn't hear. It must've been ear-piercing too because Piper sat up and guided her head into her shoulder trying to soothe her.

"N-n-no! P-please! Why? WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO DESERVE THIS?" she cried. "Wh—what's she ever done?"

"You didn't do any—"

She pulled away and stood up so fast she knocked the chair onto its back. "NO! I know I did something! I had to!" she said backing up against the wall.

The sight just…IVs in each arm, monitors looked to be hooked up to every main organ in her tiny body, the respirator giving artificial breaths to her every minute. She had dark circles under her eyes.

Her skin was waxy, extremely pale, and her small forehead was caked in sweat. Her hair looked like it hadn't been washed in a week.

Piper walked over to her, sliding down the wall. "Piper, I—I can't do this." She looked at her. "I tried, but I just can't."

Piper laid her hand on her shoulder. "You tried and that means a lot, but…"

"But trying won't make her better. I have to do something."

Piper stood, pulling Phoebe up. "What are you doing?" Phoebe asked as she was pulled closer and closer to her worst nightmare.

Piper stopped and bent down to set the chair back up, then sat Phoebe on it. Piper moved in front of Phoebe to her frail-looking niece. She pulled back the blankets as gently as she could, grabbing a tiny clammy hand from under the sheets and laying it on top. She then sat beside Phoebe. "Take her hand," Piper encouraged.

Phoebe nodded, too shaken to speak as she gently rested her hand on the tiny one. She looked back at her sister. "Now what?" she whispered, barely heard over the sound of machines.

"Hold it," she said which Phoebe did. She took the smaller hand with the greatest of care. She looked so breakable, like a porcelain doll. Her hand was so cold that Phoebe took in it both hands in an effort to warm it, rubbing lightly.

The heart monitor beeped more steadily, Piper noticed as she looked over. "Phoebe, she's getting stronger."

"What?" she asked through tears. "How?"

"Her heart is beating stronger now that you're holding her hand. Try talking to her."

"What do I say?" she asked. She'd never given any thought to this. Her heart and mind were in such a fragile place right now that if anything even looked wrong, Phoebe thought she might pass out from the mere stress of the situation.

Piper rested a hand on her shoulder. "Pretend she's asleep and talk to her."

"You mean like coax her out of a nightmare?"

"Something like that. Phoebe, she is responding more now that you're here, but she doesn't know it and she needs to. I know it seems impossible, but if she hears you talking to her she might—"

"Wake up?" Phoebe asked without enthusiasm knowing that probably wouldn't happen. "Piper, if she's not waking up now, I doubt she will when I'm talking to her directly."

"No, she probably won't," she bit her lip, "but knowing you're here with her will make her want to come back. It will make her want to open her eyes and . . ."

"And?" Phoebe encouraged, though she knew her sister's voice broke.

"And she'll want you. She'll want to be hugged, kissed and held," Phoebe looked at her, "like she should be."

She sat silent for a few minutes. "Hey Piper?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let Coop and the girls in now," Phoebe said looking at her.

"Are you sure?" Piper asked standing up. "You can sit here for a bit longer if you want."

Phoebe squeezed her hand then placed it back over her little girl's. "Yes."

"Okay." Phoebe heard her sister's heels click against tile, then a creak as the door opened and she left them alone. The sight truly made her want to retch, but she couldn't bring herself to leave. She thought she could see the mask fog up from Paytin's breath, but she knew she might be imagining it.

Phoebe's breath was shallow. Maybe she could hear her. "P-Paytin? Baby? Can you really hear me?" she asked shakily. "Mommy's here now and I'm not going anywhere," she whispered. "All of us are worried about you. Especially me. If you felt anything bad in you—" She choked. "Anything you felt that was bad, it's gone now, me and your aunties took care of it." She moved her hand up to wipe sweat off her tiny forehead.

Hearing footsteps, she looked up and saw Piper. "They're eating, but Coop said he'd bring them down when they were done."

She nodded. "Makes sense. I could use something to eat too."

"Want me to grab you something?"

"Yeah, that'd be great, but what if the attack happens while you're gone?" Phoebe asked.

"Just call for someone."

Phoebe heard her leaving, but caught her before she walked out. "Piper?"

She turned around. "Hm?"

"I—actually, never mind. Go," Phoebe insisted, looking back down at her daughter.

Abandoning her hunger temporarily, she walked back over and sat beside her. "But you would rather I didn't leave, right?"

"Yeah, but you can. No one will stop you," she sighed. "Certainly not me."

She smiled. "I know, but isn't that what everything's about in our family? Sacrifice for the greater good?"

Phoebe scoffed at the last two words. "Greater good? I can hardly believe that now. Yeah sure, Paige made the Power of Three stronger and us closer, but…" she left it hanging, hoping Piper would catch it.

"Phoebe, no one can fill Prue's shoes. Not even me. Not that I'd want to."

She sighed. "Yeah, but it just seems like things would feel more . . . complete, you know? I love Paige and it is nice not being the youngest anymore."

"You have someone to defend. To protect," Piper said wrapping an arm around her. "That's how I've always felt."

A flurry of blue and white orbs formed right inside the doors. Looking over, Phoebe left Paytin under her sister's careful, ever-watchful eyes and walked over to Paige.

"How's she doing?" Paige asked.

"Better, but she hasn't woken up yet," Phoebe answered. "Hey Paige?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah?" She was caught off-guard when Phoebe hugged her, knocking her backwards onto the floor. Her head collided with the wall by a _thump_. "Ow!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her.

Phoebe looked up, grimacing. "Sorry." She let go of her and stood up, pulling Paige with her.

"Okay, now that I probably have a lump on the back of my head," Paige said, feeling the back. "Why did you just tackle me?"

Phoebe turned toward Piper. "I'm just glad you're here," she said, hugging her tightly. "And that—" she wiped her eyes, "that you're my sister."

"I see this entire experience has opened your eyes," Paige said. "And I'm glad I have you. I needed protection from Piper at first," she whispered into her ear.

"Yeah, I-I'm just grateful. More than I ever have been."

Piper laughed. "If you thought I was bad, you might not have gotten along with Prue. At least not for a while."

Phoebe let go of her, seeing the door cracked and heard, "Settle down! Ssshh! I'm going to ask now," Coop said as he looked at her. "Can we come in yet?"

Phoebe smiled and looked at Paige briefly. "Yeah, we'll give you two a minute," Paige said as Coop walked in and she and Piper walked out.

Coop walked over wrapping his arms around her, kissing her forehead. "You look strained," he said as she buried her face in his shirt.

"Yes, but sh-she just looks so—" she couldn't keep up her facade anymore, not that she needed to in front of her sisters, and hugged him tight.

"That's because she is frail and weak," he said. "But we-we need to try to stay strong because the girls need support."

"We?" she asked just now realizing how red his eyes were. He we shaking, trying to keep her strong. They were connected, so of course he'd be as upset as she is. "Yeah, we do." She said. "Coop, you don't have to fight it anymore."

The words "Fight? Fight what?" ran through his mind, but he knew with her he didn't have to pretend anymore. "I know, but it just feels better." He said as a few tears leaked from his eyes.

"It's not healthy though. Come over here," she said, leading him to the vacant chairs. She sat him in the one closest to their daughter. He looked at her, amazed that she was so calm and at ease. She grabbed his hand and placed it on top of Paytin's.

"She's responding to you then?" he asked in a drained voice.

She nodded, squeezing his other. "And she'll keep responding if we sit here."

"Do you think she'll wake up?" he asked as she beside him.

"I hope so," Phoebe answered, laying her head on his shoulder. "All we can do is hope."

A knock caused her to look toward the now-open door as Piper walked in. Phoebe grabbed Coop's hand. "The girls want to know if they can come in yet," Piper asked, holding the door open.

Phoebe cupped his chin, bringing his eyes to her. "What do you think?"

"As much as I'd like to say no, they need to see her too. They're just as worried as we are."

She turned to Piper as she stood and pulled Coop with her. "Can you wait in here a minute?" Phoebe asked.

Piper nodded, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. They walked out seeing them sitting with Paige. Phoebe leaned into Coop and he put his arm around her.

Prue and Paris walked over to them. Phoebe dropped to her knees on the tile floor, rather hard causing her to hiss in pain as Paris walked over.

"Mommy, you okay?" she asked, wrapping her arms around her.

Phoebe nodded. "Yes sweetie. I just hit the floor too hard is all." She tried to smile, but knew it would never work as Paris's hand came up to wipe tears off her cheeks.

"But you've been crying," Prue said. "You both have. Your eyes are red," she said looking to her dad. "Is she really that-that hurt?"

Coop dropped beside Phoebe, pulling Prue to him. "Yes," he whispered into her neck, hot tears coursing down. "It's _very_ bad," he pulled back. "Do you still want to help?" he asked, looking toward both their daughters.

Phoebe looked down. She knew she was too shaken to speak. Paris held her chin to look her in the eyes. "What is it?"

"If we help, does it mean you won't cry anymore?" Paris asked.

Phoebe, shocked, pulled her in closer. She steadied her breath. "I'll try. I really will." She promised. "It's just that she's in so much pain that I can't stand to see her in," she said.

"What do we have to do?" Prue asked.

Before anyone could answer, an explosion was heard inside. Phoebe jumped up, letting go of Paris. "Piper!"

"I'll go. You guys just get away from the doors," Paige said as she orbed away and Coop, Paris and Prue backed over to the opposite wall.

"Phoebe!" Coop called. "Come on!"

She looked over at him, tears leaking down her cheeks, and then placed her hand on the I.C.U. door. "I'm sorry. I can't."

Coop nodded. "Chris! Wyatt!"

Blue-white orbs formed into the younger Charmed brother. "What is it, Uncle Coop?"

"I want you to take Phoebe in there. Take her to Piper and Paige."

He nodded. "What about you guys?"

"Wait a second, where's Wyatt?" Phoebe asked.

Chris pointed to the doors, a slight smile on his lips as he turned toward her. "You didn't think I'd let anything happen to her before she got better, did you? He's projecting a barrier around her and around the machines so she's safe."

Phoebe calmed down a bit. "Where are your mom and Paige?"

"Hidden behind a tipped over table trying to think of a plan," he said simply. He turned to his uncle and cousins. "Are you going in too?"

He looked at his two eldest girls, who nodded. "Yes."

He sighed. He'd been in demon fights. His brother had too. But the twins really hadn't, not yet, and if something went wrong… well, let's just say they probably wouldn't sleep well for the rest of their lives. "In that case, I _highly_ _recommend_ that you sit inside his shield."

Phoebe swallowed, now realizing what they could possibly see. Violence, gore, bloodshed, death. "So do I. And, no matter what happens, don't leave until one of us says it's safe."

They nodded.

"Are you ready to go?" Chris asked.

"Almost," she said, flinching as another explosion was heard. She walked over to them. "Girls, I need you to listen, okay?" she swallowed as they nodded. "What's going on in there now and what'll happen after I go in is _very_ dangerous."

"How dangerous?" Paris asked.

"Paris, don't ask. You know the answer," Prue said, sighing. "Mom, do you think you'll be okay?"

"I don't know," she bit her lip.

"Mom, why is this any different than what you've faced before?" Paris asked.

"Because you're sister will need you even more if-if I—"

"No!" Paris cried, hugging her. "You can't go!"

Prue tried to pull her off. "Paris, she has to try to save everyone. Stop being—"

She looked at her, her hold as tight as ever. "Since when is it a crime to want her not to die? I'm not a baby, but if she doesn't come back, I'll never stop feeling like one."

"But it's like you said, it's no different than what she's faced before. We shouldn't dwell on a negative."

"But it is always a possibility," Coop said. "Even without having special powers. You can die from anything."

Phoebe looked at Coop. "Yes, you can. Though I'd rather not have mine here."

"You'd like to be older than Great-Grams when the time comes," Chris stated mockingly.

She looked back at him, glaring. "She'll haunt you for that," she laughed, "but yes. I want to see you grow up."

"We really should go," Chris urged.

She stood up and walked toward him. "Yes, you go first," she said as Coop and the girls walked over to her. "What are you—?"

He cut her off with a comforting embrace that made her realize all she'd miss if this didn't turn out right. Tears ran down her cheeks, but he wiped them away. "Be strong. Be safe. I love you." He said as they disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

"Let's go," she said, taking his hand.

He nodded as they disappeared in blue orbs. Moments later, a blast was heard and Phoebe was pulled to the ground. Chris orbed over beside Wyatt.

"Are you crazy, Phoebe? You can't just stand up now," Piper admonished.

"Well, unless your aim is to be an easy target," Paige finished.

"Ha ha, very funny Paige," Phoebe mocked.

"Just trying to help," she said as an energy ball flew toward the table that they were hiding behind which was nearly busted in two by now.

Phoebe touched the opening to see how weak it was, only to pull back finding her hand bleeding. "Ouch!"

She rolled her eyes. "Gee, you're an Einstein," Paige said.

"Will you two shut up?" Piper snapped. "We've got bigger things to worry about."

"Wait, what _are_ we dealing with?" Phoebe asked. "Darklighters don't throw energy balls."

Piper turned to her. "Yeah, but it's not just one person if you look at it right."

"Well where do I look if I'm at the risk of being poisoned or combusted?" Phoebe asked. It was a logical question, really.

"Wait for it." Another energy ball flew over their heads, shattering the fire alarm glass. "Oh no! If that goes off—"

"Then don't let it," Paige said.

Piper nodded, throwing her hand toward it quickly before it even rang once. She sighed. "Close one."

Phoebe looked between the split table. A Darklighter was standing at the far end of the room with his bow and arrow pointed toward Wyatt's shield. _Ha! Good luck getting through that, _she thought. An energy ball came from behind him. She pulled back, just as it disintegrated what was left of the table.

"Oh shit! Now what?" Phoebe asked.

"What do you need, instructions? Run!" Paige yelled.

Phoebe stood motionless, now having seen something shocking. Paige stood beside her. "Energy ball!" it came to her hand and she threw it behind the Darklighter, the demon making a horrid screech as he exploded. "Phoebe, come on!" Paige pulled at her. "What's so—?"

She pointed to the bed her daughter occupied. "Sh—she's awake!"

"What?" Paige asked as she looked over, seeing her niece sitting up on her own, without IVs or monitors stuck to her, as Piper entered her son's shield.

Phoebe ran, forgetting the Darklighter that was after them, forgetting her daughter's Premonition. She was feet away when a stinging pain hit her side.

"Phoebe!" Paige orbed over to her. "Phoebe, come on, get up!" she pulled her to her feet, but Phoebe could already feel everything going numb.

Paige draped her arm over her as they entered the shield. "P—Piper, I don't feel so good."

"Lay down, Pheebs!" Piper said. "LEO!" she yelled,

An arrow pierced the shield, missing Phoebe (who was lying in the hospital bed) and Paytin's head by mere inches.

"LEO!" Paige yelled. "We could use a little help right about now!" still no response.

Phoebe was sweating and her skin was changing hue. "You have to—to shoot him." She managed.

"You're kidding, right? I mean, there's no way I could get that thing—"

"CHRIS!" Piper yelled. "Sweetie, you've got to try. Leo can tackle him and take him to the Elders, but you two aren't designated Whitelighters, so you can't go up there…yet. You were just born with the abilities."

"But what about you guys?" Wyatt asked.

"Please!" Phoebe begged.

Coop walked over and held her, trying to warm her. The girls piled into their laps trying to keep her warm. They knew how Darklighter poison worked from listening to Paige describe it. Your body slowly goes numb, your warm blood turns to ice then it slowly shuts your body down. If they could keep her warm, she'd be okay longer.

"We'll be fine. You two work together just like we do," Paige answered.

He nodded, slowly taking down his shield. The brothers made sure they were far enough apart that he couldn't hit both of them at once, but close enough to where if they needed to block someone from view they could do so.

'What's the plan?' Chris asked telepathically.

'I'll try to get the bow from him, but if that doesn't work, I'm using what Mom said. I know I can't take him Up There, but I think I'm strong enough to tackle him. Once the bow is out of his grasp, call it.'

'You'll hold him steady?"

'Steady as a rock, Chris, steady as a rock.'

Chris nodded once, not bothering to break eye contact with the Darklighter.

Wyatt threw his hands up and the Darklighter was pushed back a few feet. He went to run, but Chris stopped him. 'Try two in succession. One she knock him down the next will stun.'

'Are you sure?'

'Nah, best guess.'

Paige helped Coop discard Phoebe's jacket, as she pushed her now-torn shirt up over the wound. It wasn't very deep, but her sister's reaction wasn't little. She was starting to shiver, violently at that, so much that Paige couldn't get a secure hold on the cut. "Piper, we need your help. Girls, get down for a second." They pouted, but did as she asked.

Piper held Phoebe's legs. "It's almost like a seizure," she commented.

"It's the beginning of one if I don't find how deep this has already gone." She'd read enough books to know the full effects of a Darklighter's poisoned arrow. The numbness of limbs, blood running cold that turns to muck in your body, but before the blood runs cold, some can experience seizures from the body going numb and that was exactly what she was trying to prevent. "Coop, get her talking to keep her conscious. I don't like this."

He nodded. "Phoebe?" he asked, wiping sweat from her forehead. "Phoebe, you've got to wake up."

"Cold," she whimpered.

"I know, but it's gonna be okay. Paige is working on it."

"WYATT!" Chris screamed as loud _thud_ was heard. Piper looked up, seeing Chris with the bow and arrow pointed toward the Darklighter and Wyatt passed out. She looked at Phoebe noticing she wasn't shaking anymore.

"Paige, can you—" without even finishing the question she felt orbs take over as she formed behind the Darklighter.

"Mom?" Chris asked, shocked.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! SHOOT IT NOW!" she screamed as she held on to him.

Chris pointed it toward his heart and he disintegrated into dust right as it hit. The bow and arrow disappeared.

Piper turned around as Chris ran over. Wyatt slowly came to, standing up. "Ugh! Did we win?"

"Yeah, we did!" Chris answered.

"Boys, come here!" Paige called.

They both grabbed one hand of Piper's and Orbed over.

"What is it?" Wyatt asked.

"I need more power," she said.

Chris and Wyatt nodded, placing their hands over hers. The wound was closing. "But it should be faster than this," Paige said.

"Does that mean its not working?" Coop asked as his daughters gathered around him.

Paige bit her lip. "No, but I just don't get it."

Paytin climbed up into Coop's lap, looking into Phoebe's tired, worn eyes. "Mommy, you can't give up."

"I know," she whispered. "But I don't know how much of a choice I have."

"You can't. You promised you would teach us!" Paris said, pulling a chair as close as she could to her as Prue grabbed the other.

Paytin lay in Phoebe's lap, crying.

"Girls, tell your mommy how you feel. It might make her feel better," Piper said.

"A spell?" Phoebe asked.

Piper nodded.

"You can't leave! I need you too much!" Paytin said, snuggling into her.

"No one can calm me down like you can," Paris said.

"And there's no one who tells stories better than you," Prue said. "Please be okay, Mom."

Phoebe was crying by now. Coop repositioned her as the twins sat in their laps again.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Coop admitted, a tear gracing his cheek as they held onto her. Piper sat on the foot of the bed.

"Paige, anything different?" Piper asked.

"Almost. . . Got it!" She said stepping back.

"Really?" Paytin asked.

Phoebe moved into the middle of the bed, hugging her tight. "Yes! Really! I'm SO glad you're okay, my baby!"

"I feel like I slept too much," Paytin said as they say up.

"You'll probably feel that for a few days yet," Piper said. "Well, I need to get home. I believe someone asked for my cooking a while ago," she smirked.

"Yeah, we could use it too," Chris said as he and Wyatt grabbed her wrists.

"Are you guys coming?" Paige asked them.

"Yeah, Phoebe's room is still empty. You could sleep for a bit there," Piper suggested.

Phoebe looked at her. "Yeah, maybe in a bit."

"I wanna go!" Paris said. "Can I? Can I? Can I?"

She sighed. "Yeah, someone's gotta keep her from breaking everything in sight."

"You know, you don't have to," Paige said.

She nodded. "But I will."

"Here, I'll take you," Paige said. "You don't want to go, huh, little girl?"

She shook her head, holding tighter to Phoebe. "It's all right if you want to go. I'm okay now," Phoebe tried to convince her, but she still shook her head.

"All right," Paige sighed as the five of them left.

"Didn't want to leave Mommy?" Coop asked. She nodded shying away a bit. "Aw! It's okay. We can lay here for a bit."

"Yeah. Bet you missed this, huh?" Phoebe asked as Coop's arms came around them.

"Uh-huh…" she cried.

"Ssshh, it's okay now. Mommy's fine and thank god you are too," she said, rubbing her back.

"Scary," she whimpered.

"Yes, it was, baby, but we're all okay now," she said as the little girl yawned against her. She laid her head on Coop's chest, sighing contentedly. "For the record, I don't know what I'd do without you either."

"Yeah. Phoebe, I—"

"Paige!" she whispered. Her sister formed walking over. Phoebe sat up handing Paytin to her. "See you in a bit." Paige nodded, Orbing away. "You were saying?" she asked as she settled back into his arms.

"Seeing you like that was just—I don't ever want to see that again. I wasn't strong at all and you were so cold laying here."

Phoebe looked him in the eye. "I know. I felt it. And I understand that everything rattled you, but everything's okay now," she snuggled into his chest as his arms came around her. "I'm okay now."

He nodded, still not fully believing it, but knowing she was right. "In that case, I can't wait for our trip."

She smiled. "You're not going to believe me until then, are you?"

He brushed the hair from her eyes. "Better safe – and being without the girls to cause commotion – than sorry," he smirked.

She sat up. "That is so true!"

"Ready to go?" he asked, sitting up beside her.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too." And they stood, Hearting out as the fire alarm began to blare.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So what do you think? What will they do now? Well, guys, I'm writing one more actual chapter and the epilogue, then we're done. **[And the epilogue will raise the rating of this story, so watch out!]**

Please read and review!

Personal **thanks **to: That70sshowlova & paulahalliwell for their kind **reviews** for the last chapter!  
**  
Next chapter:****Chapter 18: Surprises**

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


	18. Surprises

Released

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 18: Surprises**

Phoebe sat at the kitchen table, opening her laptop to work on her advice column, but her mind wasn't even close to where it should be. It had been a week since Paytin had been in the hospital and she showed no signs of a relapse, but Phoebe didn't think she would.

The girls were over at Piper's playing with Wyatt and Chris and Coop was with a few charges. They still hadn't decided where they were going on their trip yet. Sighing, she typed a few half-hearted lines marking them with parenthesis to come back to them later, saved the changes and closed the document.

The girls were very clingy to her, but she wouldn't expect anything less after what happened and it had only been a week.

The teakettle whistle jarred her from her thoughts as she got up to take it off the stove, grabbed a cup and poured her some, taking it back to the table. The air was chilly so she turned the heater up a bit before she sat back at her laptop, draping a quilt over her shoulders.

She heard crying and the sound of orbing as she looked left, seeing her sister holding her youngest daughter who was absolutely distraught.

"Mommy!"

"What happened?" Phoebe asked, walking over to take her shivering daughter from her.

"I think she was looking for you, but found me. I was outside with two young witches who just happened to have a pyro side," she said, shivering as Phoebe sat down at the table with Paige following. "Ohhh, damn, hot tea!" she said excited as a kid on Christmas morning.

Phoebe laughed. "There are a couple clean mugs in the sink. Knock yourself out."

"Thank you!" she said laughing, unzipping her jacket and walking over.

Paytin hugged her tight. "Baby, you're freezing! Why were you outside?" Phoebe asked, wrapping the quilt around them tightly.

"I was looking for that man," she said as Paige sat across from them after moving Phoebe's laptop to the side.

"What man?" Paige asked.

"You don't love Daddy anymore?" she cried.

Phoebe wiped her tears away. "What's that about? Of course I love him! Why do you think I don't?"

Paytin bit her lip, trying not to cry as much "Then why were you kissing that man in Auntie Piper's house and Daddy just stood there?"

Phoebe sat shocked. _I thought she was unconscious._ "I—I-uh-I…" she stuttered. She looked at Paige, who was in the same shocked state.

"Mommy?" she asked.

"Y—yeah?"

"Why did you do that?"

Paige finally spoke up. "She didn't do that because she doesn't love your daddy. He was—an old friend th—that she was…saying goodbye to?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "What? You have a better explanation?"

Phoebe shook her head.

"So you do love Daddy?" Paytin asked.

She kissed her. "Yes, I really do and nothing or no one is ever going to make that stop, okay?" the five-year-old still looked skeptical, if it was possible for someone so young. Phoebe stood up and handed her to Paige, then walked into the middle of the room. "Coop!"

Out of a puff of pink smoke he formed behind her. "Phoebe, is this important?"

Phoebe nodded. "Yes." She locked eyes with him. "She saw me kiss Cole," she mouthed.

He nodded.

She raised her voice. "And now she thinks that I don't love you, so…"

He walked up, spun her around to face him and kissed her. Slowly, deeply, gently. When they pulled apart, Phoebe looked at their youngest girl. She smiled, jumping off of Paige's lap and running to them. They picked her up, hugging her tight.

He kissed her cheek. "See baby? There's nothing to worry about, okay?"

Pressing a finger to her chin, she nodded. "Okay!"

"Good. I need to get back to work," he smiled. "See you tonight," he kissed her, then flashed out.

"I do too. Sweetie, why don't you go back to Auntie Piper's so I can finish my work?" Phoebe suggested as Paige set her empty mug on the table.

"I'll take her." Paige said standing up and grabbing her niece's hand as they disappeared.

She sighed, pulling her computer to her after she sat down. She opened an Internet browser. "Hmmm, tropics? Maybe a cabin somewhere in the snowy mountains…" She began typing in various keywords, finding ones that caught her interest. She bookmarked them for later. She and Coop could discuss them later.

A Few Hours Later

Phoebe walked into the Manor, pulling her jacket closer. "Piper! Are you home?"

"In the kitchen!"

Phoebe rolled her eyes as she walked through the house. "Dinner?" she asked as she saw her older sister chopping vegetables.

"About that time, isn't it?" Piper asked, smirking.

She sat at the island. "Yeah."

Piper set the knife down. "Phoebe?"

"What? Did something happen?"

She sighed. "No, I was just thinking. Prue's been asking who she got her powers from."

"So? Tell her the truth. That she got them from her aunt who died for the greater good."

"Normally, I would, but she said that both you and Coop said how much she looks like her," Piper said.

"Well, that's no big deal. You've said it too," Phoebe mentioned.

"She wants to know her and we can only go so far."

"Piper, we can't summon her. We've tried countless times, but it never works," Phoebe rested her elbows on the island, sighing. "We always end up getting Mom or Grams. Never Prue."

"Well, maybe we can try again."

"What's this obsession with her now? We haven't really talked about her in years."

Piper raised an eyebrow. "And you don't see anything wrong with the kids knowing practically nothing about their other aunt?"

"I do, but it's just . . . why get their hopes up if we can't summon her?"

"Shouldn't they get the same chance we had? Yes, it is risky, but I think it's worth it."

Phoebe sighed. "I know that."

"Then what's the problem? We would see her. They would see her."

"Might, Piper, they're both a might!"

"Something's gonna work." Piper walked out of the room and up the stairs with Phoebe following.

"Where are they?" Phoebe asked as they reached the stairs on the second floor.

"Upstairs, I'm guessing," Piper answered hearing footsteps above them.

Piper was the first to enter the room, throwing her hand up immediately to freeze any deadly flying object. "Whoa! Whoa! Stop! Playtime's over guys!"

Phoebe walked in after her.

Wyatt groaned. "Aww! It was just getting good!"

"You can continue it later, but we have something to do right now," Phoebe said, grabbing the candles.

"Paige!" Piper called. Two minutes later, still no response. "Paige!"

"She's probably with a charge, Mom," Chris said.

"With the two pyro witches," Phoebe said. Piper looked at her. "We had a complication, but it's better now."

Piper sighed. "Okay, I guess she doesn't have to be here. Kids stand back." Phoebe walked over from lighting the candles.

Hear these words,  
Hear my cry  
Spirit from the other side  
Come to me when I summon thee  
Cross now the great divide

They chanted. A white light appeared, then another, then a string of lights formed into a woman. She had long midnight-black hair with piercing green eyes.

Little Prue was the first to speak up, walking over to her. "You look just like me."

Prue smiled. "Yes, but I think you look more like me."

Little Prue thought for a second, then nodded.

Paytin ran to Phoebe, who picked her up. "Aww! What's wrong?"

Paytin just shook her head, hugging her tighter. "Sorry Prue. She's a little shy."

"That's okay." Phoebe walked over to her.

"Auntie Prue?" Little Prue asked.

Prue looked at Piper slightly shocked. "Yes?"

"Did I get my powers from you?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "Which one?"

Little Prue thought for a moment, trying to think of the name. If Auntie Paige were here, she'd know it. "Telekinesis?"

"Yeah, you probably did. Can you show me?"

She nodded, turning toward the couch, blinking as a pillow flew toward Chris, who blocked and it fell to the floor.

"Wow. Not even I could do that at first." She turned toward her sisters. "I'm really surprised by you two."

"Why?" Piper asked.

"You're just so calm, like you expected to see me after all these years."

"Yeah, we are, but we learned a long time ago to expect a lot from a little," Phoebe said, sitting Paytin on the floor.

Prue nodded, dropping to Paytin's level. "Hey, you know what? I know somebody you'll have a lot of fun with. Do you want to meet her?"

"Meet her?" Paytin asked. "Who is she?"

"Yeah Prue, what's going on?" Piper asked. "Unless… No! No way!"

"What?" Chris asked.

"You didn't expect me to never date him, even Up There, did you?" Prue asked.

"Well, I do see something catching the light," Phoebe said, grinning.

"Oh, yeah," Prue said, bringing her hand out into the light.

"Wow," Piper said, holding it up. "For how long now?"

Prue smiled. "About 5 years after I was gone."

"So…when you said you had someone for her to—" she stood shocked.

Blue lights formed into Leo, who was holding on to a man's arm and he was holding a little girl.

"Andy!" Piper said, walking over to hug him.

"Mommy," Paris asked, "who is that?" she pointed to the girl in his arms.

"I-I think she's your cousin," Phoebe stuttered out.

Prue nodded, walking over and grabbing her daughter. She had light brown hair and blue eyes and she was wearing a light pink dress with white shoes. "Come on. Let's go say hi." She walked over to Phoebe and sat her down.

Paytin squirmed out of Phoebe's grasp and sat next to her.

"She's so adorable! How old is she?" Piper asked.

"She turned three a week ago," Andy answered, standing beside Prue.

"Absolutely beautiful," Phoebe added. "I wish you guys were always here with us," she said.

"What's her name, Prue?" Leo asked.

Prue turned to Piper. "Her name is Melinda. Melinda Halliwell."

"Just like when…"

Prue smiled, grabbing Piper's wrist. "Yes Piper. I _did_ name her after your future little girl."

At that, Piper leaned into her, sobbing. "I just—I just wish…"

"I know," Phoebe said. "You love your sons, but you wanted her so bad and that's okay." She rubbed her shoulders.

"But—" Chris was about to interrupt, but Wyatt grabbed him and orbed out.

"Yeah," she said shakily, bringing her head up.

"But if you two hadn't changed it . . ." Phoebe said.

Prue sighed. "Yes, and for you I'm glad that we did."

"Mommy," Paytin said. "She's sleeping on me!"

Phoebe looked down, laughing as Prue picked up her daughter.

"Can we go downstairs?" Little Prue asked.

"Yes, go ahead," Phoebe said.

Andy walked over taking their daughter from her arms. "I'll take her back." Prue nodded. "Don't be too long," he kissed her and left with Leo.

Blue orbs formed in the room. "Leo, could you bring the box of tissue for Piper?" Phoebe asked.

She smirked at how they didn't even notice it was really her, but grabbed the tissues anyway. "I will, but I'm not Leo."

"Paige? Where were you? We called for you?" Piper asked as she wiped her eyes.

"I had something to take care of," she handed Piper the box.

"What was so important?"

Paige just couldn't stop smiling. "Paige? Are you—?" Piper tried to ask, but couldn't.

Paige coughed, shocked and recognized Prue from the family album. Something slipped from her fingers that were behind her back and barely made a sound as it hit the floor.

Phoebe looked down, but Paige stepped on it before she could pick it up.

"Uh, h-hi Prue," she answered, nervously, trying hard to contain her excitement that was threatening to overflow.

"What is it with you?" Phoebe asked. "You look like you're gonna explode."

Piper just grinned. "Ah! Bu—no! You—you're not—?" Paige nodded. "Really? No joke?" Paige shook her head.

"Yeah! Really!"

"Would someone fill me in?" Phoebe asked.

Prue rolled her eyes. "For an Empath, you're very thick-headed!"

"Hey," Phoebe pouted. "That's not nice!"

"I'm your oldest sister! I don't have to be nice!" Prue said. "Lift your foot and pick it up, Paige."

Paige smirked, lifting her foot. "Pregnancy test!" she called as it formed in her hand.

"P—pre—pregnancy test?" Phoebe stuttered.

"Yeah, you would've noticed if, you know, you weren't so thick-headed," Piper laughed.

Phoebe pouted. "It-it's just unexpected. Are you sure?"

She smiled. "Eight tests don't lie."

"Whoa, eight? Why eight?" Piper asked.

"Had to be sure. And this is test number…" she turned it over, "seven."

Prue looked up after hearing jingles. "Now? Awww!"

"You have to go?" Paige asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Bye." She left in white lights.

"So…when did it happen?" Phoebe asked.

"A few weeks ago, but I think we should call everyone up here."

"I'll do it! I'll do it!" Phoebe ran over, opening the door. "Guys, come up here. Your aunt has something to tell you."

* * *

**Author's Note**: So what do you think? Well, the chapters are through. Next: the Epilogue.

Please read and review!

Personal **thanks **to: That70sshowlova & paulahalliwell for their kind **reviews** for the last chapter!  
**  
Next chapter: ****Chapter 19: Epilogue**

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


End file.
